


Immanent

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Possibly Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Entah dari mana Kaminaga muncul dan mengenalnya. Antah-berantah datang, mengacaukan kehidupan nyaman (mungkin, perasaannya pula) Hatano sebagai pustakawan dan mahasiswa hukum yang mudah bosan selama ia mengejar cita-citanya.Dan bagi Kaminaga, Hatano tidak cocok jadi pustakawan. Dia menyalahi hakikatnya."Karena kau palsu. Atau paling tidak, terasa palsu."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annashya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/gifts).



> Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi harapan perikues dan tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

 “Hai.”

“Enyah sana.”

 

Apa kalian tahu musibah itu bagaimana rupanya?

Begini definisi versi Hatano:

Pemuda dengan cengiran yang mengundang untuk dicakar. Gaya sok iya yang menggoda untuk ditonjok. Sapaan ringan, seakan mereka berkawan. Rangkaian permintaan yang lebih panjang dari gerbong kereta api, dan menyebabkan sumbu usia memendek.

Sang pustakawan kemudian mempertimbangkan. Lebih menyenangkan mana menghantam kepala orang yang baru datang ini dengan kamus atau ensiklopedia.

Manusia antah-berantah, buah terlarang yang sering dilirik-lirik pustakawati; penyebab terjadinya lonjakan pengunjung (gadis-gadis). Mengacaukan ketenteraman perpustakaan kampus. Selalu ada untuk mengacaukan ritme rutinitas Hatano menjadi dinamis dengan alur tak tertebak. 

Pemuda dengan _blue jeans_ (tidak bolong-bolong sok premanisme), kaus hitam karikatur emotikon _smile_ yang Hatano rasa sangat mengejeknya, kemeja putih sewarna cappuccino tanpa dikancingkan yang bagian lengan digulung sesiku, dan sepatu kets kebanggaan kaula muda. _Gembel_ (di mata Hatano). Mewangi _cologne_ maskulin yang ampuh membuat perempuan bersimpuh.

Topi _trendy_ berwarna hitam dengan _lime_ _border_ ber- _font_ calibri plus bold: **“I’m the Greatest Guy in the World”** (amit-amit sekali),  dan dikenakan dengan _stylish_ miring sedikit ke samping, seolah pemuda ini mengerti. Sedikit bayang jatuh di mata penuh intelijensi (dan mengesalkan), memberi efek mendramatisir ketampanannya sehingga terkesan enigmatis.

Berdasarkan bisik-bisik serupa lebah mengerumuni sarang, penggemar setengah matinya menyebut senyuman  itu mirip pintu surga yang terbuka dan membuat siapa saja terpana.

Mereka menyebutnya: Kaminaga _’s effect_.

Buat Hatano, tetap tidak _ngefek_.

Sesungguhnya, ini musibah atau anugerah?

( _Musibah_ , Kawan. Tunggu sampai kalian tahu bagaimana kelakuannya.)

“Mana bisa kau mengusir,” kata Kaminaga dengan senyum yang mengundang untuk Hatano cabik-cabik. 

“Aku pustakawan di sini.” Hatano tidak mengutik bola mata dari uraian misteri eksotis Budapest, Istanbul, dan teka-teki vampir dalam buku _The Historian_ yang tengah ia baca. Dalam hati saja membisik tenang, terima kasih Nona Kostova, buku begitu tebal dan indah ini tak seharusnya dihantamkan ke kepala manusia sialan itu. 

Kaminaga tersenyum seakan merendahkan. “Perpustakaan ini bukan milikmu.”

Hatano menggeser posisi duduknya menyamping ketika pemuda itu mendekat padanya.

“Dan sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai Pustakawan untuk melayani kebutuhan pengunjung perpustakaan.”

Hatano memunggungi Kaminaga,  mendengar dua telapak tangan bertumpu di meja kerjanya. Lebih mendekat ke balik punggungnya, berbisik nakal, “Atau kau mau kena detensi karena dilaporkan mengabaikan—“

“—minta saja pada petugas lain, apa kau tidak bisa?” potong Hatano, sadar ia mencengkeram buku tebal malang yang jadi korban hanya karena ada di tangannya.

Kaminaga mengangkat bahu. “Bisa saja, kalau mereka tidak sibuk.”

Mata di balik topi senantiasa memaut Hatano, tangannya usil menjawil lengan si pustakawan dengan senyum terkulum. “Makanya, jangan menghadap ke sana. Kau tidak bisa melihat betapa sibuk mereka dengan pengunjung di jam-jam seperti ini—“

Hatano menepis tangan sial itu seolah tengah menampik debu. “—pinjam di hari lain.”

Alih-alih marah, ekspresi Kaminaga malah mencerah. “Oke, aku akan kembali—“

“—jangan kembali.”

“Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku jika kau kena detensi karena melalaikan kewajiban untuk mengurus—“

**Brak.**

Seisi perpustakaan, dari orang-orang yang membeku sampai debu-debu di atas begitu banyak buku, tersentak karena bantingan berkekuatan maksimum dari buku _hard cover_ teori paradoks demokrasi _post-modern,_ menumbuk buku _The Historian_ yang lebih kolosal dari alkitab, dan meja yang terpekik malang karenanya.

Hatano memutar balik posisi duduknya, menegapkan tubuh, dan mendongak sedikit untuk menatap pemuda yang amat kurang ajar setengah duduk di meja kerjanya. Menelitinya dari balik lini topi dan hanya segaris senyum bajingan yang bisa matanya telan bulat-bulat.

“Hatano _-san._ ”

Teguran bernada hitam itu malah membuat Hatano tambah keki. Dia tahu jam makan siang adalah jam-jam ramai kunjung dan pinjam buku ke perpustakaan. Namun, apa Jitsui—ketua dari para pustakawan—tidak bisa lebih peka dan membantunya untuk mengusir makhluk sial ini?

Jitsui sendiri sedang sibuk melayani para pengunjung, jika bukan karena ia terlalu pandai menyembuikan gelinya atas reaksi Hatano di setiap si Perayu Ulung datang lagi. Ia hanya melirik Kaminaga, mengabaikan keduanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Atau ia pun sudah terbiasa. Begitu pun dengan Marie.

Hatano pun tak bisa menentang kebijakan D- _University_ , yang mencanangkan bahwa semua buku di perpustakaan tidak boleh dipinjamkan pada siapa pun. Buku hanya boleh dibaca di dalam perpustakaan. Durasi peminjaman sangat singkat, paling lama hanya dua jam.

Lebih mengesalkan, pengunjung tidak diperkenankan untuk mengambil sendiri buku dari rak atau seksi-seksi lemari yang ada dalam perpustakaan. Harus penjaga perpustakaan yang telah diberi lisensi terpercaya untuk melayani pengunjung oleh dosen penanggung jawab perpustakaan.

Seperti mencatat data waktu berkunjung mereka, memverifikasi kartu mahasiswa, mencatatkan buku apa yang mereka cari, mencarikan buku, memberikannya, kemudian memanggil jika waktu sudah habis.

Menegur untuk segera mengembalikan bukunya agar bisa disimpan kembali dengan rapi di tempat semula. Mengingatkan agar posisi kursi dan meja di kembalikan seperti semula. Mengembalikan atau menyimpan bila ada barang tertinggal, kalau peringatan mereka dilewatkan (untuk tak meninggalkan dan mengecek ulang sebelum pembaca pergi dari perpustakaan.)

Mungkin perkara perpustakaan mereka ini seperti etalase. Lemari kaca memajang properti sumber ilmu yang amat berharga, dan butuh kunci untuk membukanya. Penjaga perpustakaan notabene yang memegang kuncinya,  digilir setiap hari tergantung _shift_ jaga.

Mungkin karena dulu pernah terjadi kasus secara repetitif. Pencurian, perusakan, kehilangan, ketumpahan makanan atau minuman baik dengan atau tanpa sengaja, dan hal-hal yang membuat buku jadi bukan buku untuk dihargai lagi sebagai jendela dari panorama wawasan dunia.

D- _University_ menerapkan sistem ini terhadap perpustakaan mereka karena mengefesiensikan para mahasiswa-mahasiswi dan staff pengajar agar memanfaatkan waktu menimba ilmu seefektif mungkin.

Permasalahannya, gara-gara semua peraturan konyol itu yang tak pernah diterapkan di perpustakaan dunia manapun, Hatano kena getahnya.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mengeluhkan aturan ketat ini—bahkan menyetujuinya karena bentuk konkrit dari ilmu tak hanya harus diapresiasi, tapi perlu dihargai dan dijaga oleh penimbanya. Tidak sampai makhluk ini merongrong hidupnya, lebih berisik dari dengung nyamuk yang mengerubuti telinga.

Hatano menahan dengusan. Profesional dan abaikan lirik nakal itu. “Kau mau cari buku apa?”

Kaminaga menatapnya lekat. “Aku mencari buku tentang hatimu.”

“Mampus sana.”

Kesopanan telah mangkat dari cara bicara Hatano.

Pengunjung satu ini adalah pengecualian dari profesionalitas dan dedikasinya sebagai pustakawan. Entah Kaminaga buta atau bagaimana, ditatapi melebihi tajam belati malah lengkung senang di bibirnya kian signifikan.

 _Senang membuat orang menderita, ya?_ ( ** _Cih._** Hatano menggaram dalam diri.)

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dompet. Hatano menjarah kartu mahasiswa yang ia ulurkan tanpa berminat melihat lagi makhluk sial ini sebenarnya apa (siapa). _Homunculus_ atau _Ayakashi_. Alien atau dedemit dari inti bumi. Persetan dia ini setan atau bukan, tidak akan mengubah fakta dia mengusik hidup Hatano yang nyaman.

Namanya Kaminaga, entah apa marganya. Mahasiswa fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan Kesenian. Entah tingkat berapa—mungkin mahasiswa abadi, atau Hatano menyumpahinya saja sebagai karma karena Kaminaga sama seperti virus kanker, tak pernah vakum menyiksa yang diparasitinya.

Dari fakultasnya saja, duh, salah satu fakultas paling timpang. Gudangnya mayoritas makhluk dengan perbedaan ekstrim. Bermodal uang, bermodal tampang, atau bermodal bakat tapi hanya karena tampang jadilah mereka butiran kacang.

Elitis fakultas Ilmu dan Budaya seringkali menumpang (merasa paling) gaya seakan kantin utama merupakan ruang pribadi. Padahal itu ruang publik, tapi memang di setiap fakultas selalu saja ada kelompok equil mahasiswa semacam ini.

Sementara golongan terpeyorasi karena penampilan minimalis dan eksentrik, otomatis dianggap sebagai golongan terisolasi dan eksistensi mereka ditiadakan. Sungguh fakultas dengan segudang orang ditanggapi dengan jomplang. 

Dari tampang yang tidak akan dilempar kacang, Hatano tahu Kaminaga pasti masuk golongan pertama.

Hatano mensyukuri Amari (sealumni SD-SMP-SMA dengannya; partner abadi di ekstrakulikuler basket; dosa apa fakultas manajemen harus menerima mahasiswa sepertinya; dan jadi dilema abadi pula dalam diri Hatano apa berteman dengannya adalah anugerah atau musibah), masih berotak—terkadang. Meski sama-sama populer bermodal tampang, Amari lebih baik.

Harusnya Hatano tidak memandang seseorang hanya berdasarkan jurusan keilmuan yang ia geluti, tapi ini Kaminaga, jadi apa mau dikata.

 “Hari ini, pastikan hanya sekali kau meminta. Pikirkan baik-baik.”

Hatano menikam pinggang Kaminaga dengan jahanam, hingga pemuda itu mengaduh dan berdiri dari mejanya. Disaputnya bagian yang tadi diduduki Kaminaga, hampir ingin mengambil sterilisator wangi lavender untuk menyucikan lagi bagian yang dinodai itu, dan melentingkan balik kartu pada pemuda sial itu.

Sekadar info, Hatano tak terkesan sekalipun Kaminaga menangkap operan KTM sehingga tersisip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah, persis dekat matanya yang berkilat-kilat. Pertanda dia akan mempersulit hidup Hatano lagi.

“Tolong carikan buku _Hanakotoba_ , dengan spesifikasi Freesia,” kata Kaminaga yang memulangkan  KTM ke habitatnya lagi, di antara sisipan kartu dompetnya.  Tangan yang memasukkan dompet ke saku _blue jeans_ tidak keluar lagi, tersemat kasual di sana. Ia memberi tanda hormat dengan dua jari ke dekat dahi, dan mengedip sebelah mata. “ _Tolong_ , ya.”

Hatano yang hafal mati seluk-beluk perpustakaan karena fotografik memori, memutar kursi rodanya, keluar dari bilik aman pustakawan, dan mengabaikan lirikan yang mengiringinya menghilang ke seksi flora.

Kaminaga menghitung ketukan jarinya pada punggung lengan kiri dengan telunjuk tangan kanan baru empat kali, membalas sapa Marie padanya, dan Hatano begitu cepat kembali. Sangat berdedikasi, dan buku yang sengaja didorong menusuk dadanya itu, toh, tak melunturkan senyumnya.

Hatano masuk kembali ke bilik pustakawannya. Memincing mata dan mengamuflase bahwa bangku pembaca persis di depan meja kerjanya yang lagi-lagi ditempati Kaminaga tetap kosong seperti biasa, lantas beralih ke komputer petugas untuk mencatat suksesi verifikasi KTM dan jenis buku yang dipinjam, lalu memulai _stopwatch_ peminjaman buku hingga dua jam ke depan.

Mungkin ini sia-sia saja. Kaminaga adalah pemecah rekor tercepat dalam membaca buku. Hatano yakin biang kerok peremuk ketenangan hidupnya itu sudah tahu isi buku dan hanya mempermainkannya, entah untuk apa.

Apa ada kaitannya dengan kenyataan memang karena mahasiswa elitis di fakultas Kaminaga memandang suram terhadap fakultas elitnya, sekalipun Hatano tercakup dalam golongan terpeyorasi? Atau apa karena ia menyambi di perpustakaan agar menetralisir kejenuhan?

Dua bulan—kecuali di hari-hari libur—terus-menerus diganggu, Hatano benar-benar tak mau tahu.

Karena hal yang paling mengganggu, adalah sepasang mata di balik topi dan buku yang konstan memata-matainya dengan begitu ingin tahu.

Di seminggu pertama, Hatano mengabaikan.

Di minggu kedua, Hatano balas menatap risih.

Di minggu ketiga, Hatano melirik jijik.

Di minggu keempat, Hatano mengumpat.

Di minggu kelima, Hatano bertanya ada apa.

Di minggu keenam, Hatano menyentaknya.

Di minggu ketujuh, Hatano memunggunginya.

Di minggu ke delapan, Hatano beresolusi bahwa Kaminaga tak penting dan ditiadakan dari pandangan.

(Di luar dari hal-hal yang ia lakukan, tersisip momen-momen yang Hatano tidak ingin akui.)

_Semua itu baru tatapan memerhatikan Kaminaga, belum dengan—_

_“Haa-aah, kurasa ini memang bukan yang kucari. Hatano, tolong carikan aku Carnation—”_

Hatano berdesis, mendorong keras kursi rodanya, dan bergegas keluar bilik untuk cepat-cepat ke regional flora. Membuka kunci lemari dengan kunci pegangannya, disambarnya buku tentang _Carnation_ yang dilihatnya tanpa peduli jenis, melesat balik untuk menjejalkan buku pesanan itu semena-mena.

Kemarin lusa, dia dimanipulasi untuk bolak-balik mencari buku tentang kumbang. Kumbang tanduk. Kumbang rusa. Kumbang musim panas. Belalang sembah sujud. Capung. Kunang-kunang.

Kemarin, dia dibuat ulang-alik mencari buku tentang kereta uap. Kereta batu bara. Gerbong kereta. Perkembangan jenis kereta di Jepang. Varietas kereta dunia. Fenomena kereta hantu dan penelitian okultis di antara kronologis kejadian supranaturalnya. Katalog survey pro-kontra pengguna kereta.

_—aksi untuk menyusahkan hidup Hatano. Dan sekarang?_

Belum sempat Hatano duduk, Kaminaga telah menaruh buku di mejanya lagi dan menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman yang gagal disembunyikan.

“Aku belum selesai bicara dan kau sudah mencarikannya. _White Carnation_ —“

“—maaf,” pungkas Hatano tanpa sesal sama sekali.

Pustakawan itu keluar lagi dari biliknya. Kembali ke rak dan lemari tentang flora sementara Kaminaga santai bersandar di meja kerjanya lagi, tak lama bergegas kembali dan Kaminaga hampir yakin buku _White Carnation_ akan dilempar seperti _boomerang_ untuk melubangi perutnya.

“Mm. Hmm.” Kaminaga membolak-balik buku dengan asal, dan Hatano memelototinya agar duduk  di meja pembaca, tapi pemuda itu masih hinggap di meja penjaga. “ _Kau_ tidak cocok dengan ini. Hatano, bagaimana kalau _Daisy_ —“

“—bagaimana kalau kau _mati, heh?_ ”

“Oke, _Daisy_!” Kaminaga nyengir, mengembalikan buku pada Hatano yang sumbu emosinya mirip seperti pelita di kepala lilin. Api membakar perpanjangan lilin hingga tingginya terpangkas sia-sia;  demikian pula kesabarannya.

Hatano mengentak langkah, mencarikan lagi buku yang diminta. Kalau tidak ingat ini bukan perpustakaan dan D- _University_ ketat dengan tata tertib untuk tidak main mempraktikkan mahirnya kemampuan silat pegulat kelas atas, Kaminaga pasti akan selamanya mendekam di rumah sakit atau jeruji penjara.

Kaminaga terkekeh ketika buku itu ditekan keras-keras padanya—karena pustakawan tidak akan pernah melemparkan buku sembarangan meski apa pun yang terjadi—lalu tersedak, Hatano menginjak kakinya lagi.  

“Oi, sepatu ini baru kucuci!”

“Katakan sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan, Brengsek,” desis Hatano persis ketika melewatinya.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut dapat begitu mudah Kaminaga bisikkan dengan suara begitu rendah, tapi tidak bisa sesederhana itu.

“Baiklah, _White Lily._ ” Kaminaga yang telah mengenali ini tanda emosi Hatano mendekati erupsi, lekas duduk tampan di meja pembaca seperti pembaca normal pada umumnya yang tidak terlalu menyulitkan hidup pustakawan.

Sorot sengit tidak membuat Kaminaga merasa pahit. Sebaliknya, ia menemukan kenyamanan dengan duduk menanti Hatano membawakan (membanting) buku yang ia minta untuk ambilkan.

Ia sedikit bertegur sapa tanpa kata dengan Jitsui yang hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya menyungging seringai, menetralkan ekspresi ketika Hatano kembali, kembali ke pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan Kaminaga.

“Terima kasih, Hatano.”

Yang diapresiasi tak pernah membalas ucapan tulus ini, seolah dedikasinya tidak untuk menerima apresiasi. Atau karena yang mengucapnya adalah Kaminaga.

Semua yang telah dipaparkan sebelumnya tak seberapa. Bagian yang paling Hatano tidak suka adalah ketika Kaminaga duduk di hadapannya.

Entah membaca atau tidak, tapi Hatano merasakan sepasang mata memahatnya dalam perhatian. Sekali ia melirik, mata itu akan dikelibat kilat. Seperti bicara tentang hasrat. Namun lebih dari hasrat, karena perasaan disiratkan itu terkesan jauh lebih privat.

Siapa peduli, karena realitanya Kaminaga hanya menyusahkannya.

Kaminaga selalu duduk di sana. Sesekali membalik halaman dan melepas tatapan. Namun kemudian kembali untuk membaca bahasa tubuh Hatano yang nihil suara. Meneriakkannya agar enyah dari hadapan si pustakawan, atau segala sesuatu yang Hatano tak tahu.

Namun Kaminaga baru pergi ketika Hatano mengusir dengan pelototan dan serapahan gusarnya, dibalas dengan cengiran nakal dan menyenandung _terima kasih_ yang terlalu senang serta _sampai jumpa besok_ (selalu, di _shift_ jaganya saja; di jam yang tak bentrok jam kuliah Hatano). _Pergi saja sana, raib diraup segitiga bermuda!_

Ada yang berbahaya dari Kaminaga, dari tatapannya. Mata yang memata-matainya dan Hatano tidak sebodoh itu meninjunya untuk semua rahasia yang tak ia tahu.

Toh, Kaminaga tidak sepenting itu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiksi ini untuk istimewa untuk Annashya. <3 Full A/N-nya, as always, akan ada di chapter terakhir. :D


	2. Chapter 2

“Ya, karena yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di tugas Hukum Perdata dan Pidana terakhir adalah Shimano Ryosuke dan Izawa Kazuo, maka keduanya berhak memilih satu teman untuk berpasangan dengannya mengerjakan proyek berikutnya.”

Hatano hanya mengangguk sekenanya pada dosen yang memberi tanda pada seisi kelas agar bertepuk tangan. Entah apa gunanya ditepuki tangan. Apa arena nilainya tinggi atau karena ia berhak memilih siapa saja jadi teman setimnya, mungkin?

Didengarnya desas-desus. _Pilihlah aku, jadi partner-mu—!_ Kasak-kusuk yang mengkhawatirkan beratnya proyek Analisis KUHP pidana Jepang dan observasi terhadap realitas ekspansi ekonomi pada transaksi bisnis internasional, ditunggangi harapan agar Hatano memilih mereka.

Tentu saja mereka berharap dipilih.

Ada yang ingin dipilih karena merasa payah di mata kuliah ini.

Ada yang karena ia hanyalah mahasiswa salah jurusan dan tak bertanggung jawab atas pilihan.

Ada yang ingin nilainya terdulang  dan aman bersamanya. 

Ada pula yang sebenarnya malas, tapi tak bisa apa-apa dan ingin terpercik nilai bagus tanpa harus bekerja keras.

“Silakan pilih rekan, Shimano- _kun_ , Kazuo- _kun_.”

Sejenak sepenjuru ruang kelas diserbu sunyi anomali.

Hatano tak lekas memilih, meremukredamkan hati mereka yang mati-matian dan adu komat-kamit agar lekas dipilih. Namun beberapa putus asa karena tahu Hatano tak membaur dengan mereka.

_Aku, mereka, berbeda._

Selintas Hatano menerawang benderang langit biru dan membayang rekonstruksi Eiffel menjulang elegan dipapari cahaya matahari. Ia masih ingin meraih puncak itu, membangun mimpi berupa menara mimpi bukan hanya di atas sketsa.

Namun semua itu mengusut, berkerut, terenggut, pada yang tercecer begitu jauh dari kaki-kaki Eiffel. Orang-orang yang berada di area kelam jelaga mencari cahaya, memandang jauh pada sebuah menara, dan terinjak kepentingan minoritas equil tanpa mereka sendiri mengerti hingga tak mendapatkannya. Seperti hukum; runcing menajam ke bawah dan tumpul ke atas.

Dia menatap dosen berkebangsaan Jerman nan berwajah sejarah. Mungkin dulunya beliau adalah Letkol yang naik tank dan hendak membombardir rumah warga sipil tak berdosa. Hatano mengulum senyum, menyimpan kemungkinan dosennya cocok jadi pemain film dokumenter.

Seseorang menjawil punggungnya. Hatano menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang itu menunjuk cemas ke suatu sudut di tengah kelas, pada seorang bintang mahasiswa yang jadi bintang bukan karena otak cemerlang. Ah, dia hanya kurir atau bidak lain yang dimanfaatkan untuk memanggilnya.

 _Berpartner denganku, Shimano!_ –begitu gerak mulut si mahasiswa tersebut. Dan seraut wajah, _kau takkan menyesal bekerja sama denganku._

Hatano tak menjawab, seketika itu mengembalikan tatapan pada maha guru di hadapan dan melontarkan keputusan.

“Saya pilih mengerjakan proyek berikutnya dengan Izawa Kazuo- _san._ ”

Teman-teman sekelas meratap. _Mengapa dia malah pilih seseorang yang nilainya tertinggi juga?! Tidak adil!_

Lengkung ramah kehilangan jejak di mulut Hatano begitu mendengar seseorang—si mahasiswa itu—bergeram mengumpatinya dengan kepalan tangan membanting meja. Tidak adil.

 _Kapan kalian mengerti hidup ini adil kalau kalian menutup diri dari mencoba berpikir hiduplah yang tidak adil, eh?_ Hatano menyeringai. Dikira mereka, dirinya hanya bidak belaka. Siapa suruh berprasangka.

Dosennya tidak lekas menjawab, ia menatap pemuda, uh, mungkin tepatnya, pria yang duduk di sisi Hatano.

Pria itu mengangguk takut-takut. Perut melembungnya terguncang kaku. Canggung mencicit, _“Yo-yo-yoroshiku o-o-onegaishimasu.”_

Hatano melirik pada seseorang yang ia biarkan duduk di sisinya hampir di semua mata kuliah hukumnya, hanya karena tak ada temannya yang satu fakultas dengannya dan begitu pula pria ini. Dia mengangguk. _“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”_

“Sudah fiks.” Dosen tersebut menepuk tangan—ah, apa pula gunanya. Namun matanya menyala dengan antusiasme. “Saya tunggu hasil kerja kalian berdua.”

Baik dirinya maupun makhluk yang dialienisasi oleh seluruh mahasiswa-mahasiswi fakultas hukum  angkatannya, sama-sama mengangguk hormat.

Dosen mengumumkan bahwa sisa mahasiswa, akan ia yang memasang-masangkan. Deklarasi itu dicibiri dengan dengusan dan gerutuan. Dosen tetap egoistik dan sentralistik mutlak seperti biasa.

“—jangan lupa, akan ada simulasi persidangan yang akan kita praktikkan sebelum ujian akhir—“

Kata-kata sang dosen sambil lalu melampaui telinganya, hingga percakapan teman-teman sekelas terantuk ke ruang pendengarannya.

 “—tapi, apa pun yang terjadi, kita tetap memandang langit yang sama.”

Mendengar suara antah-berantah seorang lelaki yang merayu gadis kekasihnya hanya karena tak sekelompok—toh kan bila ada yang patut disalahkan adalah yang tak menjodohkan mereka dalam satu kelompok, itu adalah dosen mereka. Padahal barusan lelaki pengecut itu ingin menumpang dengan memanfaatkannya.

Hatano menoleh ke sudut. Lelaki itu mendelik sengit padanya ketika menyadari Hatano tengah meliriknya, dan membelalak marah begitu Hatano menyungging senyum kecil—yang bagi lelaki ini secara pribadi sangat ofensif.

_Langit yang sama? Bagaimana kalau kau di Jepang dan hari ini langit begitu biru, tapi di saat yang sama, kekasihmu di Amerika dan langit begitu kelabu?_

Setelah itu, Hatano menopang dagu dan mengabaikan seseorang yang nyaris berdiri kalap mencaci-maki dirinya dengan menyerap penampakan di balik bening jendela.

Kini ia mengerti mengapa _shujinkou a_ tau _heroine_ baik anime, manga, drama, sangat hobi duduk atau seringkali ditempatkan di pojok. Bukan karena mau sembunyi-sembunyi menggambar _manga_ mesum atau membaca _manga_ homo, melainkan karena ada pesona panorama tersendiri duduk di sana.

Padahal dari lahir sampai kita mengerti langit adalah yang selalu tergantung di atas, matahari, awan, langit begitu-begitu saja.

Namun begitu saja adalah karena adanya yang berbeda. Langit itu kadang biru, kadang kelabu. Arakan awan seperti sapuan kapas bersih, seolah belum dipakai atau kotor karena telah difungsikan. Terkadang begitu terik, terkadang darinyalah titik-titik air rerintik.

Semua berbeda dan berjalan dalam siklus yang tak pernah putus. Berbeda adalah pesona. Mungkin inilah mengapa sangat menarik menempatkan tokoh di dekat jendela dan memandang melampaui bingkai mata, bingkai jendela, bening kaca, pada secarik dunia. Semua ini dapat membuat seseorang termenung.

“Shi-Shimano- _kun._ ”

Serasa butuh pendengaran ultrasonik untuk menangkap cericit itu, tapi Hatano tak kesulitan mendengarnya sekalipun kelas terlarut gaduh. Dia menoleh. Terbiasa menemukan kacamata bundar besar dan mata sayu begitu biru di baliknya, tertunduk tapi curi-curi tatap padanya.

Pria—karena ia tak tampak muda dengan kemeja pekerja, celana bahan, tas kantoran, kemilau sisiran rapi (nan flamboyan) pegawai kantoran—gelisah membuka dan memasang lagi kancing di pergelangan tangan kemejanya.

“Te-te-terima ka-kasih sudah, ah, um, mau bekerja sa-sama untuk proyek berikutnya de-denganku.”

Sebenarnya, orang ini sudah tinggal berapa semester untuk jadi jenius dan tetap bermasokis tak putus asa mengenyam ilmu di bangku _reyot_ ini?

“... ta-tapi, ke-kenapa kau me-memilihku? Ka-kau tahulah, orang-orang di kelas menganggapku ... uh ...” Kazuo mirip bunglon yang hampir meledak karena sukar bernapas, “... a-aneh.”

Hatano tidak sepeduli itu untuk bersimpati.

Namun setidaknya, walaupun mungkin tinggal semester, tapi orang ini tetap berjuang menyelesaikan dan mendapatkan yang terbaik tanda telah belajar dari pengalaman, daripada hanya menunggangi kecerdasan orang lain untuk mengeruk nilai terbaik padahal usaha nol persen.

Mengenai hal ini, Hatano mengapresiasinya kendati tak mengatakannya.

“Karena kau tidak oportunis.”

Kazuo terdiam memandangnya.

“Abaikan saja mereka, Kazuo- _san_. Memedulikan mereka yang tidak memedulikanmu, tidak memberikan keuntungan apa pun untukmu.” Hatano menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala. Dia melunakkan ekspresi. “Toh, aku tidak ingin jadi katalis untuk membuat orang tambah membodohi diri.”

“... e-eh?” Pria berpipi terlalu _chubby_ itu memiringkan kepala. Lucu sekali ia mudah menghafal berbagai pasal dengan pengertian mendalam, tapi tidak mudah memahami hal sesederhana ini.

 

Ekspresi langit jauh di atas kepalanya, dan orang-orang di seisi kelasnya, serupa tapi tak sama.  Berbeda-beda, tapi tak semua memesona.

 

Begitu jam istirahat tengah hari berbunyi, Hatano pamit keluar kelas lebih dulu pada teman sebangku tanpa kesepakatannya itu untuk bergegas ke perpustakaan.

 

Memikirkan seseorang akan datang dengan senyum cemerlang padahal hanya menyemai emosi  darinya, Hatano pikir orang secanggung teman sebangkunya itu lebih baik daripada seseorang yang hanya mengganggu orang lain.

 

 

*

 

 

Hatano menyesap  mochaccino yang lagi-lagi secara cuma-cuma, baik hati, dengan sipu manis sekali, diberikan Marie—pustakawati yang punya jadwal _shift_ jaga perpustakaan hampir semua sama dengannya—untuknya.

Pustakawan tersebut mempertanyakan atas dasar apa si pustakawati berdarah setengah Perancis  memberikan minuman gratis untuknya, dalam hati saja.

Seingatnya, ia menanggapi gadis itu biasa saja—mereka saling kenal sebatas sesama penjaga perpustakaan, jadi harusnya ia tidak perlu berbesar kepala gadis itu naksir padanya. Tak ada hujan badai,  mendadak jadi rutinitas, gadis itu memberikan semua ini padanya.

Namun kalau gadis itu memang benar menyukainya dan sekaleng mochaccino adalah isyarat, maka maaf saja—

“Halo!”

Legit minumannya seketika tandas, tetiba saja pahit mencuat melihat siapa yang menyembul di balik kitab perundang-undangan. Hatano mempertimbangkan dalam sepersekian milisekon, menampar Kaminaga dengan bukunya atau menyemburkan minumannya, atau menyiramkan minumannya pada pengusik hidupnya itu.

Tidak. Kasihan bukunya harus disabetkan ke Kaminaga dan sayang minumannya. 

“Ha-ta-no.”

“Cih.”

“ _Hello_ , Hatanooo~”

Marie menahan kikik melihat Kaminaga mahir berkelit dari sambitan buku yang baru dikembalikan disertai geraman Hatano. “Diam! Aku hanya akan melayanimu satu kali dan sana minta pada yang lain, aku tidak sudi melayanimu lagi!”

“Aduh, suaramu kencang sekali, sih.” Kaminaga yang hari ini mengenakan jaket bisbol bertuliskan **_Hooras Las Vegas_**! **_Be mine, Babe_** _._ (ini kode keras,  dan Kaminaga _sangat mengerti_ Hatano lebih keras kepala lagi bersikap padanya), menekan punggung lengan Hatano main-main dengan satu jari, terkekeh ringan. “Kau bisa membuat semua yang dengar salah paham seolah—“

“—bukan begitu maksudku dan jangan katakan konotasinya!” sewot Hatano. Pustakawan itu membungkuk, mencari kemoceng bulu ayam untuk menggabut muka menyebalkan Kaminaga atau mendebuinya saja begitu tebal hingga tak harus terlihat.

“Jadi ada maksud lain yang kaupikirkan, hm?” Kaminaga memiringkan kepala, memamerkan senyum tropikalnya yang merenggut habis napas para pustakawati dan pengunjung perempuan yang tak sengaja terpaut padanya. Jarinya yang ditepis kasar oleh Hatano malah menyulutnya untuk menggelitik ringan lengan si pustakawan lagi.

Hal lain yang paling Hatano tak suka dari Kaminaga (ssst, semua hal tentang Kaminaga juga ada dalam nomor urut satu dari daftar hal-hal yang perlu disingkirkannya dari hidup), adalah kasualitasnya dalam menyentuh Hatano. Dikiranya dia sabun, dicukil-cukil oke saja.

Hari ini pemuda itu melepas topi, poninya mirip daun maple yang dibabat sapu lidi dan terlihat lebih aneh daripada wajah persilangan genetik arwana dipadu piranha. Berdasarkan gosipan pustakawati, Kaminaga tetap datang sebagai anugerah. Bagi Hatano, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari musibah. Kaminaga's effect sangat efektif hanya untuk penggemarnya.

“Kau ada dendam atau apa padaku, hah?” Hatano memelintir keras-keras jari Kaminaga hingga pemuda yang bersangkutan memekik kaget, tapi sigap memuntir balik jari-jari yang lebih kecil darinya itu menautkan dengan miliknya.

Puntiran tangan mereka diubah menjadi gulat untuk mematahkan jari tangannya. Kaminaga merampas kesempatan untuk menautkan dua jarinya (dan dua saja ia tetap bersyukur) dengan jari Hatano.

“Aku ada rasa padamu.” –kedip tampan. _Yes._

“Haha. Lucu.” Hatano memutar bola mata. Kilat menarik tangannya, menusukkannya keras-keras ke pinggang Kaminaga, sampai yang bersangkutan meringis. “Katakan itu pada gadis-gadis yang selalu mengelilingimu.”

Kaminaga mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Dia mengeluh, “Aku tidak bercanda.”

“Dan aku juga tidak.” Hatano mendorong punggung Kaminaga untuk menjauh dari area kerjanya yang lagi-lagi harus ia sterilkan. “Cepat katakan apa yang kaumau.”

Sepasang mata kelabu berkilat. _“Kau.”_

 _“BU. KU.”_ Hatano penuh penekanan pada dua suku kata yang diucapkannya. Tangannya kilat menyambitkan kamus bahasa Latin yang baru dikembalikan seorang pengunjung, ke punggung penganggunya itu.

Kaminaga mengelus dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. “Adakah buku tentangmu—“

“—tidak ada, Bodoh,” sela Hatano, urat di dahinya mengerat hebat, “aku bukan penulis dan tidak akan menuliskan apa saja tentangku sendiri.”

“Ah, sayang sekali.” Pemuda kasual itu menjentik jari. “Baiklah, pinjamkan padaku majalah  _How to Woo the Person You Like_.”

Hatano mengibas gemercik bintang imajiner dari mata kelabu Kaminaga itu dengan melampiaskan kekesalan, sehingga tuts-tuts _keyboard_ mendenting emosi tak bermelodi untuk mencari yang Kaminaga minta karena seingatnya tidak ada majalah seperti itu.

Ah, ternyata ada. Sial. Bagaimana bisa Kaminaga tahu ada majalah seperti itu? Dari judulnya saja sudah terkesan seperti tajuk yang ada dalam majalah _playboy._ Diingat-ingat, Kaminaga memang _playboy_ , dan dia jelas menanggapi canda-tawa wanita-wanita jelita setiap di jam-jam pergantian kelas.

Berdasarkan pengamatan (bukan Hatano mau mengamati atau mendadak jadi perhatian padanya, tapi ini hal yang disadari olehnya juga), saat Kaminaga sedang memancing emosinya, ia akan mencari buku atau majalah tak berguna.

Tampang saja sudah sangat sok paling beken begitu (serius, sehiperbolis ini—bahkan Hatano bisa mendramatisir deskripsinya, tapi Kaminaga tidak layak mendapatkan perhatiannya untuk memaparkan kekesalannya lebih jauh).

Tiap Hatano tak sengaja melihatnya, dia dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang mengikik manis di dekatnya. Jarang Hatano melihatnya bergaul dengan lelaki—dan astaga Kaminaga bahkan tak memintanya jadi teman tapi terang-terangan menggodanya. Dia kelainan penyimpangan atau bagaimana. Kecurigaan Hatano bahwa Kaminaga ke perpustakaan untuk menghindari penggemarnya jadi tak terbukti.

Namun ketika ia ingin duduk di hadapan Hatano saja, atau ingin Hatano menghampirinya ke sekat khusus pembaca—ketika di jam-jam tertentu meja pembaca dekat meja penjaga telah dipenuhi pengunjung, ia akan memilih buku tak terduga dan sukar dipahami pembaca awam.

Paling hanya sok keren, pikir Hatano sangat negatif dan mustahil berpikiran jernih terhadap Kaminaga.

 Terkadang, jika judul-judul abnormal meluncur dari bibirnya—ketika Kaminaga melepaskan diri dari kembang-kembang bumi ini karena matanya meneduh kala meraup siluet Hatano masuk perpustakaan, Hatano menemukan sosok serius yang berbeda 180 derajat tidak usil-petakil wara-wiri membuang waktunya.

Xenology. Pertentangan opini Ghost, The Phantom of Opera. New World System. Lahirnya teori konspirasi dan praktik manipulasi. Kronik Anglo-Saxon. Fakta Istana Waddesdon Manor di Buckinghamshire yang didonasikan tahun 1957 pada National Trust dengan _summary: “Apa kau tahu sebenarnya biasanya istana bukanlah milik raja?”_. Sejilid kumpulan Tableaux de la rèvolution yang sangat langka tentang konspirasi di balik Revolusi Perancis.

Dibatasi antara meja penjaga dan meja pembaca, atau meja pembaca di depan meja penjaganya terlanjur ditempati, terlebih posisi ruang sekat khusus pembaca jauh dari meja jaganya, Hatano mengantarkan buku ke sekat dan Kaminaga tak menuntut banyak.

Kalau sudah begitu, Kaminaga biasanya berbaik hati gencatan senjata dengan tidak membuatnya bolak-balik mencarikan-mengantarkan buku. Kecuali setelah jam sibuk melonggar, Kaminaga kembali menjadi dirinya yang kurang ajar.

Ada sesuatu yang Kaminaga tak suka dari aktivitas ini, atau mungkin juga suka, bergantung dari ada tidaknya Hatano di ruang—sekat minimalis—khusus pembaca yang sengaja dibuat privat dalam perpustakaan.

(Singkatnya, Kaminaga tidak suka membaca di bilik pembaca perpustakaan karena ia tidak bisa memata-matai Hatano. Kadang kala saja ia jauh lebih suka di sini, jika Hatano akan singgah untuk berdebat atau berbincang dengannya—baik dengan atau tanpa permusuhan.)

 

“Hatano, mengapa kau memilih masuk fakultas hukum?”

“Tahu darimana aku di fakultas itu?”

“Apa sih yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu—i _ttai_! Kasihan pinggangku!”

“Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku.”

“... kalau begitu, beritahu aku sesuatu tentangmu. Aku mau tahu.”

 

Kaminaga lalu memangku dagu dengan tatapan yang berarti bahwa perhatiannya hanya untuk yang kini jadi pusat visualnya saja, Hatano seorang.  Modusnya tidak berhenti dari goda gula-gula saja, bahkan semua itu terpaut dalam bahasa tubuhnya.

“Aku ingin membela seseorang yang patut dibela. Seseorang yang putus asa, dihujat dunia, dan percaya padaku untuk mendampinginya di ruang sidang yang _dingin_.”

Setelah melontar jawaban yang sempat dikaburkan sedikit lamunan dan seberkas nostalgia akan ayahnya yang dipudarkan kejahatan bersekutu, Hatano berlalu begitu saja.

(Apa untungnya pula untuk Kaminaga, mau tahu segala tentangnya.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demi perikues, kan saya jadi ketularan tergoda untuk meng-update lagi. /mumpungmasihOLgarapintugas X'D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, memberikan kudos dan/atau komentar! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jitsui menyesap tehnya dengan ekspresi tertarik ke meja sebelah. Kalau ada kategori penghargaan siapa paling keras kepala total dan terbebal, pasti piala kemenangan telah dianugerahkan pada pengunjung tetap perpustakaan satu ini yang hanya ingin menyambangi rekan pustakawannya.

“Hatano, kau sebenarnya ... sangat menyenangkan untuk kupandang.”

Memelintir dari perkataan semula (“Tolonglah, Hatano, pose dudukmu _tidak_ perlu ... _seperti itu_.” –jangan salahkan dirinya, Hatano duduk dengan paha kanan melintang di atas kaki kiri, kepalan tangan menyangga sisi pipinya; postur elegan—kalau bukan menggoda.), Kaminaga yang setengah duduk di meja penjaga, mengetuk-ngetuk punggung sandaran kursi yang memunggunginya.

Seolah balon dialog bergelantung di kepalanya berisikan titik-titik. Tidak ada tanggapan dari yang duduk di kursi memunggungi meja para pembaca.  Hanya dengusan dan mata yang meraup kata per kata di buku _How to Ignore Someone_ —ini kode sekali, dan Hatano mengerti Kaminaga jauh lebih keras kepala untuk tidak mengerti.

“Hatano.”

“...”

“Heiiii.”

“Rasanya menyenangkan melihatmu daripada _Mister_ Mark Howards. Senyum prasejarahnya menyeramkaaaan.”

“...”

Kaminaga mencondongkan badannya, melipat lengan di atas garis kursi sandaran pustakawan Hatano. Menjawil lengan pemuda yang mencuekinya habis-habisan. “Hatano?”

Yang dipanggili dari tadi tenang menyesap sekaleng mochaccino-nya dan membaca bab tentang mengabaikan seseorang keterlaluan persisten—dan Hatano tahu di balik punggungnya Kaminaga pasti memata-matai apa yang tengah ia baca.

Kaminaga menghela napas panjang. “Baiklah.”

Akhirnya dia menyerah? Hatano tetap memusatkan fokusnya pada larik kalimat yang ditekuni matanya.

Kaminaga berujar dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh, “Aku merasa ... seharusnya ada sesuatu di antara kita, Hatano.”

Kllise sekali. Hatano memutar bola mata. Akhirnya dia menutup buku, memutar kursi sengaja keras-keras agar Kaminaga terjengkang, dan mempertahankan posenya sekalipun Kaminaga berpegangan ke sanggaan lengan kursi—memagari tubuhnya (modus terselubung) dengan sengaja dan menahan senyuman. Brengseknya, Kaminaga sama sekali tak mundur dan Hatano pun takkan menghindar.

“Mm.” Hatano mengubah posisi, meletakkan kedua siku ke sanggaan lengan kursinya, kedua tangan bertautan di depan wajahnya menyamarkan jejak seringai yang nyaris terbentang. Matanya diterpa cahaya dari jendela.“Aku juga merasa begitu.”

Sepasang mata kelabu itu melebar, yang bisa berarti selama ini Kaminaga hanya mempermainkannya karena ganti dia yang terkejut. Tinggal tunggu Kaminaga menjauh dan trauma karena dibalas olehnya (karena orientasi Kaminaga seharusnya normal, berdasarkan ingatan gadis-gadis itu yang selalu menjatuhkan diri ke pelukannya)—

“Benarkah?” _Ow_. Sepertinya tidak. Lihat bagaimana wajahnya mencerah dan kilat berbahaya itu hidup merekah lagi dari caranya memandang Hatano.  “Seperti apa?”

Hatano menandas datar.

“Tembok.”

Baik Marie maupun Jitsui yang meja jaga mereka mengapit meja jaga Hatano, seketika tertawa mendengar pungkasan mitra pustaka mereka.

Tak lama, Kaminaga mundur dari hadapan Hatano. Alih-alih merajuk atau marah, dia melirik pada sepasang mata yang bercahaya ditimpa sinar merasuk dari jendela perpustakaan jauh di belakang punggungnya—karena menyilaukan dan (sangat sayang) ia tidak bisa mengabadikan.

“Kau tahu, Hatano, tembok Berlin saja pernah runtuh karena dibobol.”

Kaminaga menyingkirkan diri dari meja Hatano yang sudah berniat mengambil sapu dan _sprayer_ lagi—sadar diri ia sama sekali tak bau. Memakai lagi topi yang sebelumnya digantungkannya di ikat pinggang. Menyembunyikan sorot pandangnya, sekalipun ia tahu Hatano pun tahu dirinya masih ditatapi oleh Kaminaga.

“Tembok Cina juga dijebol, tapi direkonstruksi lagi.”

“Umm-hm, dan _penyusup_ bisa masuk ke dalamnya.”

“Dan _terbunuh_ di dalamnya.”

“ _Atau_ , Hatano. Atau terus menelusup ke jantung kota dan _mengacaukannya_.”  

Jitsui mengamati Hatano yang menyapu lagi meja kerjanya dengan sapu kecil, kemudian menggusur sisa harum maskulin dengan mengambur isi pewangi lavender.

“Oya, Kaminaga _-san_ , kenapa tidak pernah minta _email_ Hatano saja? Efektif, efesien, dan ekonomis daripada setiap waktu menyambanginya ke mari.”

Pertanyaan Jitsui itu menyebabkan desingan delik dingin terkhianati dari Hatano.

 “Oh,” Kaminaga melirik tajam pada Jitsui yang menyeringai menantang, “kaupunya?”

“Punya.” Jitsui mengangguk penuh percaya diri, mengerling Hatano sarat arti. “Kau mau?” 

Darah mendidih, berdesir ke ubun-ubun. Hatano mengukuhkan diri untuk tidak naik pitam dan main menyembur amarah pada kawannya, mengingat ini Jitsui, dan hanya orang idiot yang sudi cari gara-gara dengannya.

“Tidak. Kecuali, Hatano yang memberikannya padaku.” Kaminaga membenamkan tangan ke saku sport jacket-nya, kerlingan lembut sepintas pada pemilik nama yang ia ucapkan. Telunjuk menunjuk pelipis, nyengir kasual. “ _Well,_ Kaminaga’ _s logic_.”  

Hatano mendengus kesal. Dalam mimpi pun, itu takkan terjadi. Mendelik pada Jitsui yang bertepuk apresiatif, tertawa geli sekali. Bagaimana bisa Jitsui malah membela seseorang yang sering merusak atmosfer hening perpustakaan dan tak begitu dikenalnya ketimbang temannya sendiri?

Kaminaga melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ah, ia punya janji yang perlu ditepati untuk membicarakan suatu proyek seni. Teman sejak kecilnya yang takkan mau diminta menanti. Kaminaga melirik—seperti bintang terpecik. “Sampai nanti, Hatano.”

“Jangan datang lagi.” –tiga kata ini saja yang tidak pernah bosan Hatano ucapkan sedatar-datarnya  ketika sepasang mata ditudung bayang topi, mengubah sorotnya akan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia artikan.

 

*

 

Ada beberapa momen, yang sebenarnya enggan sekali—tidak, tidak untuk diakui, tapi memang terjadi. Seperti ketika di momen-momen tertentu, Hatano tengah mencarikan buku untuk pengunjung lain, dan mendapati Kaminaga bersandar ke lemari—tidak menyapanya lantas lekas berlalu—Hatano berpikir akhirnya datang hari di mana Kaminaga mangkir menguntilinya.

Atau di saat lain, Hatano menghampirinya di sekat pembaca, dan Kaminaga gencatan senjata.

“Illuminati terlibat Revolusi Perancis. Berarti sudah jelas yang ingin membuat _New World System Order_ pun terkait.”

“Kurasa tidak. Nama pemrakarsa monarki di seluruh negeri dengan kekuasaan tertinggi pada mereka itu tak disebut siapa pun, yang ada malah nama Bauer. Tiga tokoh Bauer.”

“Hmm ... mengapa terdengar seperti nama teman dari temanku di Agroteknologi?”

“Ah, Johann Bauer?”

“Kau tahu dia?”

“Hmm. Seorang temanku yang sefakultas denganmu, mengenalnya.”

Kaminaga terdiam sebentar, menyadari teman yang Hatano maksud pasti seseorang yang sangat ia ketahui. Siapa lagi temannya yang mengenal Johann Bauer selain orang itu. Senyumnya menipis sehingga mata Hatano terpicing sekilas. “Dan omong-omong, apa Johann- _san_ keturunan dari tiga Bauer itu?”

Hatano mengedik bahu. “Bisa jadi.”

“Tapi kalau lihat dari tampang saja, aku mendadak merasa simpati pada Johann- _san_. Dosa apa dia jadi keturunan dari trio Bauer yang terlibat Revolusi Perancis?”

“Dia hanya keturunan berabad kemudian, atau yang paling invalid: reinkarnasi.”

Kaminaga mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi. “Kau percaya hal semacam itu?”

Hatano melayangkan tatapan bosan pada buku yang terbuka di hadapan Kaminaga. “Selama reinkarnasi belum dapat dibuktikan secara sainstifik, tidak.”

“Aku juga tidak percaya.”

 

Suara Kaminaga yang lalu merendah, selembut tiupan hangat angin yang melelehkan musim semi, dan Hatano tersadar ia semakin tidak menyukainya saja karena sedikit— _sedikit_ , oke—dibuat melunak olehnya. Untuk menyimak ocehannya, dan jadi menanggapinya.

 

*

 

 _“Omong-omong, apa kau tahu artinya bunga lili putih, Hatano?”_  

Momentum ini tersisip di antara banyaknya kekacauan yang Kaminaga hadirkan pada kesehariannya. Seperti kala ini, Hatano senyap menatap Kaminaga yang melingkupinya dalam tatap tentang suatu ruang di mana hanya ada mereka saja, tanpa lebih banyak kata—karena telah terlalu banyak Kaminaga menarik Hatano untuk merespons seperti medan magnetik—ia beranjak.

Atau, kalau bukan di saat itu, maka yang membuat Hatano melabuh perhatian sebentar saja ketika ia melangkah bersama Amari dengan bola basket di tangan, ialah Kaminaga dikerubuti banyak gadis karena tengah memangku gitar, tebar pesona pada hawa-hawa mudah terperdaya itu dinaung rerindangan pohon di taman.

Memang pesonanya ampuh membuat perempuan bersimpuh.

Di lain hari, di sesekali waktu yang semua itu menelusup ke ruang pandangnya, di antara lorong kosong atau di bawah rerindangan pohon, Hatano mengetahui lebih dari satu rupa wajah gadis berciuman dengan Kaminaga di tiap momen yang berbeda.

_(“Oke, oke. Aku janji ini bakal jadi buku terakhir hari ini yang kauambilkan untukku, ya? Apa kau mengerti hatiku juga sudah kauambil—ouch, oke._ Peace! _... apa kau tahu arti bunga matahari?  Tunggu dulu,  tolong ambilkan buku—heiiii, Hatano—!”)_

 

Kaminaga tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan.

Dari beberapa buku yang Kaminaga pinjam, ada makna yang disisipkan di antaranya.

 

*

 

Di bulan ketiga, Hatano seperempat hati bertanya dengan roman wajah bosan meliriki buku yang dipinta untuk dipinjam. Untuk apa Kaminaga meminjam buku tentang dedaunan dan reranting kering, hingga yang bersangkutan mengutarakan alasan teramat picisan.  

“Kau tahu, dedaunan dan reranting kering berarti: _perasaan cinta yang rahasia_?”

Hatano beralih menatap buku itu, nihil simpati. “Siapa pun yang membuat definisi itu dan mencantumkannya dalam _Hanakotoba_ , jelas perasaannya sesentimentil dedaunan dan reranting kering.”

Kaminaga mengernyitkan alis. “Sentimentil?”

“Dedaunan dan reranting kering, terkesan rapuh. Mudah hancur jika diinjak; seakan ingin menganalogikan, perasaan yang mudah patah jika ditolak.”

Hatano menanti Kaminaga bermulut pintar seperti biasa, tapi makhluk kurang ajar paling sok gaya itu malah tertawa. Gembira, entah mengapa.

“Siapa sangka kita sepandangan?”

“Aku tidak sentimentil.” Hatano seharusnya merasa terhina, bukannya merasa asing pada dirinya sendiri mendengar seseorang bisa sesantai itu menghadapi sikap kritisnya.

Kaminaga menyeringai tipis, yang jika di hadapannya adalah pemujanya, pasti telah megap-megap. “Dan tidak cocok dengan reranting atau dedaunan kering.”

 _Kau juga tidak cocok_. Hatano mengurai perkataan itu dalam hatinya saja. Karena tampaknya, Kaminaga bukanlah orang dengan perasaan yang akan mudah hancur atau patah terinjak begitu saja.

“Hatano, tolong ambilkan buku—“

“Waktu berkunjung sudah habis. Pergi sana!”

“Heeiii, masih ada dua menit lagi juga! Jangan korupsi waktu!”

“Tidak ada toleransi untukmu! Toh, tinggal dua menit lagi!”

“Buat pengecualian untukku! Tunggu, Hatano, _please_ —oke. Satu buku lagi saja. Kau tahu, kan, betapa cepat aku membaca!”

“Kau sudah tahu isinya! Memangnya kau siapa bisa membuatku menjadikanmu pengecualian, eh?! Aah, iya, iya—lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari tanganku! Akan kuambilkan kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Oke! Apa?”

Hatano menghela napas melihat wajah Kaminaga mirip orang yang baru diberi tahu ia adalah pemenang acara kompetisi masak-masakan atau jadi juara ajang idola-idolaan, mengelus singkat pergelangan tangannya—mengandas panas dari sisa tarikan tangan Kaminaga barusan.   

“Dalam _Hanakotoba_ , apa arti dari rumput?”

Kaminaga membatu. Tentu saja, mana ada arti dari rumput dalam Hanakotoba. Yang jelas, tidak bisa menjawab, itu berarti Hatano takkan menuruti maunya dan ia bisa hengkang dari bilik pembaca sekarang juga.

Sebentar, bukankah melakukan hal ini berarti sekarang ia dalam posisi menoleransi Kaminaga?

Biang masalah itu menatap lurus padanya, menyelaminya melalui pandangan. Intens. “Meskipun perasaannya diinjak-injak, ia akan tetap ada karena perasaannya terus tumbuh dengan konstan.”

“Konyol sekali membiarkan hatinya seperti rumput.” Tawa Hatano tersamar dalam dengus. Sekarang Kaminaga mengarang arti sendiri. “Salah.”

“Daripada hatinya dibuat sekeras batu, menerima perasaan tulus seseorang malah tidak mau.” Kaminaga mengedik bahu, lalu menarik tangan Hatano yang seketika disentak dengan penuh martabat. “Sekali lagi, Hatano! Masih ada satu menit dan sepuluh detik lagi!”

 _Persisten. Akui saja dirimu telah kalah_. Hatano memangku dagu ke telapak tangan yang bertumpu di siku, balas memandang culas. Seringai serigala pemangsa dan merendahkannya dihadapkan tatapan paling menantang Kaminaga.

“Oke,” Hatano meliukkan hembusan napasnya dengan nada paling mengesalkan yang bisa disuarakannya, “dalam _Hanakotoba,_ apa artinya maple?”

Hatano terfokus untuk menelak Kaminaga dengan sesuatu yang tak ada, sementara bagi Kaminaga, adanya pengakuan atas keberadaannya dari cara Hatano memandangnya adalah yang terpenting untuknya—karena membutakannya. Karena mata itu bercahaya. Dan merefleksi dirinya saja—ada Kaminaga di mata yang karenanyalah berhenti menyorotkan kebosanan. 

“Maple, berarti ...” Kaminaga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mendekat ke wajah Hatano dan merendahkan suara—menyiratkan kesungguhan. “... perasaan yang berguguran.”

 _Tunggu._ Hatano mengerjapkan mata, mencurigai bayang jenaka ekspresi Kaminaga tepat di pelupuk pandangnya. “Kalau nanakamado?”

Kaminaga menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Perasaan yang hanyut.”

“Kalau ilalang?”

“Perasaan yang bergoyang!”

Dan tawa Kaminaga kala itu, lebih mirip gemersik angin yang berlari mengarungi matangnya musim panas. Di sela tawa, terselip nada bangga: _mereka menyebutnya Kaminaga’s logic!_

Hatano menatap tak percaya, sebelum mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Kaminaga bukan minta diambilkan buku. Tanpa sadar tawanya terhela begitu saja, ringan dan menyenangkan—dan luput menyadari Kaminaga tersenyum karenanya. “Bodoh. Kau tahu semua itu tak ada artinya, kenapa juga masih dijawab?”

Kaminaga bangkit bersamanya untuk keluar dari bilik pembaca karena suara Jitsui terdengar di _speaker_ mengumandang waktu berkunjung perpustakaan telah habis, mengusap sekilas kepala Hatano yang menggumamkan betapa bodohnya Kaminaga _’s logic_ barusan dan tak sempat menepis tangannya.

 

“Kata siapa semua itu—yang kulakukan—tidak ada artinya, hm?”

 

Kaminaga hanya ingin menahan Hatano lebih lama di hadapannya; lebih lama _bersamanya_.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanakamado: bernama latin Sorbus commixta, tumbuhan khas Jepang dijuluki ‘The King of Autumn Colours‘ yang umumnya merimbuni daerah pegunungan jepang karena daunnya akan memberi warna kuning, merah dan ungu tua. Pada musimnya, paling indah saat seringkali berguguran jatuh di atas permukaan sungai-sungai di Jepang.


	4. Chapter 4

Hujan di musim panas, ternyata bisa jadi berevolusi lebih mengerikan daripada periode meleleh es menjelma hujan saat menuanya musim semi.

Sayang sekali Hatano tidak bisa pulang cepat menghindari rajukan cuaca, karena harus menggarap proyeknya berdua dengan kawan sebangkunya di perpustakaan hingga larut senja.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas, ia merasa lega karena Kaminaga tak ada untuk memperpendek usianya. Dipersilakannya teman sebangkunya untuk pergu duluan saja, sementara ia memutuskan untuk mengunci perpustakaan karena sudah hampir tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di area sekitar.

Hatano meninggalkan diktat dan barang-barang lainnya di loker bersama sepatu bersih untuk berjalan di kampus, membungkus barang berharga seperti ponsel dan dompet dalam plastik, menyandang tasnya berjalan ke lobi universitas yang di bagian luarnya terdapat terminal bus kecil.

Terminal kecil itu dipadati oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sudah setengah basah karena terjangan hujan angin terlalu dingin, tampak lega begitu melihat lampu bus menembus sesaput kabut.

Begitu bus itu berhenti, penumpang seharusnya berbaris antri untuk masuk ke dalam. Dalam situasi yang normal dan kondisi baik-baik saja, semua akan mengantri bergilir sesuai kedatangannya. Namun dalam situasi berbadai dan kondisi badan hampir basah kuyup, semua merapat dalam antrian panjang berdesakan.

Hatano menyipitkan mata melihat ada yang tersingkir mundur karena mempersilakan beberapa lelaki mendahulukan kekasih mereka untuk naik lebih dulu. Ah, pantas saja orang itu mengalah. Entah ada yang menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak.

Kalau mau menunggu di kampus, bisa saja. Jika cukup bernyali tinggal di ruang-ruang kosong sementara malam meremang pekat, suhu bergelung pelan-pelan ke deretan angka minimum termometer.

Lebih baik menanti hujan reda di _cafè_ atau restoran makanan cepat saji yang memasang penghangat di tempat terdekat. Atau menunggu bus berikutnya. Atau berjalan keluar sektor universitas dan ke terminal bus lain yang lebih besar di jalur nadi perkotaan.

Mayoritas orang tentu memilih berdesakan di bus sekarang juga, daripada sinting menerobos hujan atau kedinginan sendirian di kampus yang telah lengang.

“Padahal mereka ada banyak dan bersama-sama, mengapa tidak menunggu saja beramai-ramai.”

Pria yang tersingkir itu terlonjak. Kacamata bundar merosot ke pucuk hidung, buru-buru dibenarkannya. Mata biru itu yang semula menyorot sendu, sekarang membelalak kaget karena Hatano menginvasi spasi dari kesendirian yang mengisolasinya.

“Tidak mengantri. Tidak ada penggalak hukum di sini.” Hatano berdiri di sisinya, mengabaikan postur aneh cara berdiri _partner_ -nya di proyek berikutnya itu yang agak bungkuk. “Semua ini bisa ditoleransi karena situasi dan kondisi. Kasihan perempuan kedinginan, dan keharusan ada yang menjaga mereka—status sebagai pacar diutamakan.”

Pria bermantel hijau lumut lusuh itu tercenung.

“Karena kau hanya sendiri, maka aturan antri bisa ditoleransi demi kepentingan dan kebaikan mayoritas.” Hatano menyikapi gemersik rerintik mayor hujan dengan mengeraskan suara. Dia tertawa, atas nyata yang terjadi tepat di depan mata. “Perkara besar, berakar dari masalah kecil—”

“—sehingga ...” Pria itu mengarahkan pandangan pada hujan, suaranya sayup tapi cukup untuk Hatano dengar. “... tak aneh menyatakan bahwa yang terbilang minoritas, akan tersingkirkan jika dihadapkan dengan kejadian berlandaskan asas mendahulukan kepentingan golongan lebih baik daripada kepentingan pribadi.”

“Um-hm. Apalah arti satu individu, daripada kebaikan untuk orang banyak sekalipun yang satulah yang berhak.” Hatano tersenyum, yang bagi mata orang biasa, terlihat—amat—kurang ajar.

Hatano mengerti, orang di sampingnya tidak seidiot kelihatannya.

Mana mungkin idiot, jika _essay_ -nya bukan hanya jawaban sekadar pengembangan teori supremasi hukum yang tertera di buku-buku, melainkan telah jauh pada analisis aplikatif dengan hukum sesuai akar masalahnya (apakah hukum tata negara, transaksi bisnis internasional, perdata, pidana) sebagai landasan fundamental.

Lumayan menyenangkan diajak berbincang, kalau saja ia tidak rikuh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hatano melirik pria yang dibuyarkan deras hujan dan tampak gelisah. “Apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

“Sa-saya harus segera pu-pulang, tapi bus berikutnya datang ... ma-masih agak lama.” Izawa Kazuo merenggang tiga langkah jarak lebih jauh darinya.

Kalau Hatano golongan orang sok keren, dia pasti telah menghina gaya anak mama Kazuo yang menyandang ransel pas di pundaknya dengan tangan bergetar kedinginan mencengkeram temali tas.

“Kalau begitu,” Hatano membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan payung yang sebelumnya hendak ia pakai. Dilemparkannya payung itu pada si pria bertampang kantoran yang gelagapan menangkapnya, “pakai saja itu.”

Kazuo mencelos. “Tapi, Hatano- _san_ —“

“—kau ada kerja sambilan, atau sesuatu semacam itu, mungkin?” Hatano mendekap tasnya, menaikkan tudung jaket oranyenya menutupi kepala walau percuma saja. “Jangan sampai bajumu basah, dan sebaiknya kau juga cepat lari ke terminal di depan daripada datang terlambat dan gajimu dipotong.”

“Ba-bagaimana dengan—”

“Kita akan lanjutkan tugas, lusa saja. Besok aku ada kelas Psikologi Kognitif.”

“E-eh, Hatano- _san_ _double degree—“_

Sebelum menerobos hujan, Hatano menoleh dengan sudut mulut melawan arah gertakan hujan yang membumi.

“Kalau Bosmu baik, dia akan menoleransi keterlambatanmu karena kondisi dan situasi. Tapi terkadang, jika telah menyangkut uang, peraturan ditegakkan dengan intoleran terhadap pelanggaran!“

Kacamata bundar yang buram oleh percikan hujan diangkat, melihat pemuda itu berlari cepat tepat saat kilat bergelegar.

Dipaku sepasang mata biru (yang kemudian air tersusup di pelupuk matanya), siluet serupa senja atau mungkin juga sebulir madu yang meleleh dari celah-celah langit ketujuh, berlari melawan serbuan hujan.

  

*

 

Marie meletakkan sekaleng cappuccino lagi di meja Hatano yang baru datang setelah didamprat Wolff sembari mengempaskan diktat Psikologi Politik serta Berpikir Kritis dan Psikologis ke meja jaganya sendiri, bergidik ngeri tatkala duduk lagi di kursinya sendiri.

“ _Awful_! _Mister_ Wolff mengerikan.” Gadis itu menatap cemas padanya. “Apa kau tidak takut saat dia memarahimu, Hatano- _kun_?”

Yang ditanya memijat pusat penat—pangkal hidungnya, kemudian mengedik bahu saat menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kursi. “Biasa saja.”

“Tapi mengapa kemarin kau mengunci perpustakaan lebih cepat?”

“Kukira tidak akan ada lagi yang ke perpustakaan, lagipula aku masih di sini dengan teman sekelasku di fakultas Hukum—kami mengerjakan tugas. Karena sudah kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa, kampus juga.”

“Kemarin sudah sangat mendung, orang-orang cepat pulang. Menurutku juga tidak apa-apa, tapi, kan, kita tidak tahu dia mengecek. Maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tidak pulang lebih dulu—“

“Tidak apa-apa, Marie. Itu salahku yang tidak menunggu.”

“Atau salahnya karena dia datang ke perpustakaan.”

“Itu benar juga. Mungkin lain kali, aku tidak akan mengunci perpustakaan dan biarkan saja sekuriti yang melakukannya.” 

“Membahasnya hanya membuatku mengingat saat ia tadi mendampratmu. Kita bicarakan hal lain saja, ya?”

“Seperti?”

“Kedatangan ... mmm, Kamina—”

“Tidak, Marie. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain?”

“Umm, baiklah. Hatano- _kun_ , kau suka _plain croissant_ atau ada rasa tertentu yang kausuka?”

Pertanyaan Marie yang tiba-tiba merandom, mengalihkan Hatano dan bersinnya dari rencana untuk membasmi Kaminaga bertandang di ruang pandangnya.

“Asal rasanya enak dan gratis, aku suka.” Hatano mendengus geli.

“Siapa tidak suka,” Marie bergumam riang, diam-diam mencatat—Hatano melihat meskipun mereka terpisahkan sekat meja kerja. “Ada makanan tertentu yang kausuka?”

“Kalau kau sebenarnya bertanya enaknya camilan apa untuk dijadikan teman minum kopi,” Bibirnya menyungging senyum sedikit eksplisit, “biskuit _peanut butter, brownies chocolate-orange_ , atau _choco pie_ juga boleh.”

“Aku juga suka _choco pie._ ” Gadis berdarah setengah Perancis itu membenarkan letak kacamata aksesorinya ke pangkal hidung. “Seleramu manis, ya?”

“Itu berarti kau juga.” Hatano memandangnya netral, berusaha tak terpengaruh dengan ekspresi Marie yang senang sekali karena mendengar jawabannya. “Atau kau yang manis?”

“Terima kasih.” Marie terkikik geli. “Kalau begitu, apa kau juga manis?”

Hatano menanggapi candanya dengan tawa yang sama ringannya.

Mereka melepaskan obrolan tentang Hatano yang dipanggil oleh Wolff, dipinta pertanggungjawaban karena main mengunci perpustakaan yang tak sesuai jam bukanya dan mempertanyakan komitmennya.

Hatano tidak diberi ruang untuk berargumen atau memaparkan alasan mengapa ia melakukannya, tidak juga diberi kesempatan untuk mengelak dari menjaga perpustakaan kampus terbuka sampai malam. Wolff mana mau mengerti bahwa ia perlu mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan Izawa Kazuo, dan pustakawan lain pun sama sibuknya karena mereka adalah mahasiswa.

Sementara hari ini dan telah terjadi beberapa kali, Marie tidak memberikan sekaleng moccacino padanya, melainkan sudah diletakkan di meja jaganya. Hatano tetap mengucapkan terima kasih, dan Marie hanya tersenyum geli padanya tanpa menanggapi ucapannya.

Di hari-hari penghujung minggu seperti kali ini, biasanya pengunjung perpustakaan berkurang dan para penjaga lebih santai dalam menjalankan kewajiban mereka.

Hatano baru menarik napas lega karena hari beranjak petang dan mungkin sesi jaganya akan berlangsung menyenangkan, tapi darahnya mendidih seketika ketika Kaminaga muncul mengganggu ketenteraman hidupnya.

Sudah bagus kemarin Kaminaga tidak datang ke perpustakaan.

Sang pustakawan melirik ke samping. Marie yang tadi sedang mencatat, tiba-tiba menghilang dan kini ada seseorang di dekat meja jaganya meminjam entah apa—itu berarti pustakawati tersebut mencarikan buku pesanan si pengunjung.

Dua meja dari mejanya, dilihatnya Jitsui sibuk menelusuri basis data untuk seorang mahasiswa dari fakultas olahraga yang harap-harap cemas minta dicarikan koran berisi liputan khusus atlet nasional.  

Meja lainnya, berisikan penjaga lain yang tidak begitu ia kenal, tengah melayani pengunjung lain pula.

 _Timing_ kedatangan Kaminaga terlalu tepat untuk jadi kebetulan bahwa pemuda itu mengepaskan kehadirannya dengan kesibukan para penjaga lainnya, tidak memberikan pilihan untuk Hatano menolak mencarikannya buku.

“ _Halo_ , Hatano.”

Pemuda itu menaut perhatian lagi pada Kaminaga. Entah karena penampilan minimalis teramat magnetisnya, atau karena ada sensasi meradang untuk menyerang pemuda ini sekarang juga karena mungkin menyusahkannya lagi.

Perpaduan jaket _sport_ tanpa diresleting senada kemeja putih selengan pas badan, _loose black bodjeans_ segembel (sekeren) biasanya, selaras dengan topi dan _boots_ bertali—semata kaki. Atau memang karena penyapanya menang tampang.

Kaminaga lebih dulu mengulurkan KTM miliknya agar Hatano bisa memverifikasi identitasnya lagi. Jari mereka bersentuhan dan Hatano menyipit sengit karena tahu itu disengaja dari cengir Kaminaga.

Ada kalanya jadi jenius tidak menyenangkan, seperti ketika kau menyadari betapa mengesalkan seseorang orang hendak mempermainkanmu. Kau harus mengantisipasinya.

“Kalau kau minta lebih dari satu buku—“ Perkataannya tidak terselesaikan, disela bersin keras. Hatano berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan lanjut berkata, “—cepat katakan saja semuanya.”

Kaminaga tak lekas menjawabnya. Matanya meluas kaget, lalu menyorot Hatano dengan saksama.

Hatano memandang malas padanya, berpikir dari serakan puluhan asumsi yang ada, tidak ada satu pun bisa menjadi penjelasan mengapa mendadak otak Kaminaga difungsikan sebagaimanamestinya.

Pustakawan itu bersin lagi dua kali. Dia berdecak, menutup dari hidung—setengah wajah ke bawah—ke dagu dengan punggung lengan. Merasakan kenaikan temperatur yang tak diakuinya dari sejak terbangun pagi tadi, tetap mengabaikannya sembari ia memproses verifikasi KTM Kaminaga.

“Buku tentang _Logical Fallacy_. Buku tentang _Stained Glass_. Buku tentang berbagai lampu terkenal  karya Louis Comfort Tiffany.”

Tumben sekali dia menyebut tiga judul sekaligus. Namun tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, pandangannya berkunang, Hatano mengembalikan kartu familiar itu ke pemiliknya, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. 

Orang biasa tidak akan curiga pada kondisinya karena Hatano tidak menampakkan apa pun. Pipi tak memerah, ekspresi dari sorot matanya tak morat-marit, langkah tidak goyah, dan senormal penjaga perpustakaan lainnya memindai beberapa seksi mengambilkan buku yang dipinta.

Hatano berhasil mendapatkan dua buku pertama tanpa kesulitan. Lain halnya dari buku ketiga, bibir tergerak menahan decak—atau engahan insignifikan, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang lembab berbau perkamen tua dan keringnya tinta, menenangkan diri dan lebih bersabar mencari.

Ternyata buku mengenai berbagai lampu terkenal itu memang ada terselip di antara buku-buku tentang mahakarya, persis di sebelah arsip tentang sang penerang dunia, Thomas Alva Edison, dan Hatano mendongak—sedikit letih karena letaknya berada di tempat teratas almari.

Digesernya tangga panjat ke seksi itu, kemudian menaiki tangga satu demi satu sampai berhadapan dengan lemari kaca. 

Hatano berniat membuka kunci rak teratas, tapi lebih dulu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keras. Kepalanya amat berat. Tangan yang tidak memegangi buku lalu terlabuh ke ubun-ubun, karena pusara non-konkrit berdesing dalam dirinya, dunianya berputar sekeras dan secepat bor melubangi tanah—hanya kini vertigo yang merangsek kesadarannya.

“Arg!”                              

Hatano merasakan seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang tidak memegangi kepala. Dari satu buku yang berdebum menimpuk kaki seseorang, kerling dari dirinya yang pening, begitu pun kondisinya Hatano masih mampu menyimpulkan buku _Logical Fallacy_ yang tadi dibawanya menimpa kepala seseorang yang kini memeganginya.

“Ah.”

“Bukan _ah_ begitu,” gerutunya yang tak mengusap kepala atau punggung kaki dihantam buku, melainkan menekan tangan lain untuk menyangga punggung si pustakawan, “turun dari situ, Hatano.”

Si pustakawan mengejap, sedikit sengit. “Kenapa kau ada di situ, Kaminaga?”

“Karena—“

Bibirnya terbuka, tapi tak ada kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Seolah kata itu tertinggal di ujung lidahnya, dan tidak untuk dikatakan karena hilang begitu saja.

Hatano menggulir pandangan pada tangan yang mengendur di pergelangan tangannya. Dia memandangi Kaminaga yang tergeming menatapinya, entah apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Pemuda  tersebut menarik tangannya, membuka kunci lemari dan menarik buku yang ia cari.

Bisa saja ia menghantamkan buku itu ke atas kepala yang masih terdongak padanya, karena akan lebih menyenangkan begitu, tapi Hatano sedang tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun yang akan membuat Kaminaga tergoda untuk mengganggunya karena kondisi fisiknya.

Jadi pemuda itu turun dari tangga, membiarkan tangan itu berpindah dari punggung ke bahunya dan menjaganya agar tak melayang lalu tumbang. Hatano sedikit menghargai itu—walaupun lebih baik mati daripada mengungkapkannya—dan bergegas mengambil buku, kemudian turun dari tangga.

Kaminaga melepaskan tangannya dari Hatano—kendati yang diinginkannya adalah jauh dari sebaliknya—memungut dua buku yang terserak, menggeser tangga panjat ke tempat semula dan mengambil buku dari tangan Hatano yang mengantungi lagi kunci lemari.

Hatano menilai Kaminaga adalah seseorang mengesalkan yang seharusnya, di saat seperti ini, merepetkan pertanyaan mengapa ia bisa ada dalam kondisi sememalukan itu. Mungkin pula akan menyerupai Ibunda yang mengomeli anaknya, agar tidak memaksakan diri pergi sekolah karena kondisi tak memungkinkan.

Namun Kaminaga mengatup mulut, menatapnya, sehingga Hatano mengabaikannya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun dan melenggang kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Dia tak terkejut mendapati Kaminaga duduk persis di seberangnya, menekuni buku tentang seni _Kaca Patri_ tanpa memata-matainya seperti biasa.

Ternyata pemuda sial itu bisa juga duduk tenang membaca, seakan bila bom atom membumihanguskan D-University saat itu juga, tetap takkan mengusik fokusentrisnya terhadap buku yang tengah ia baca.

Tidak seberapa lama, saat Hatano memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku, dilihatnya seorang gadis berpenampilan modis duduk persis di sebelah Kaminaga. Matanya tak perlu memincing untuk melihat di bawah meja, tangan bercat kuku merah merayap, meraba, tertambat di paha pemuda yang berhenti membaca untuk meladeni obrolannya.

Hatano menggeser perhatian pada kitab perundang-undangan yang hanya mengakselarasi rotasi  vertigo di kepalanya. Sedikit teralih ketika melihat gadis itu merajuk karena tampaknya Kaminaga tak terlalu mengindahkannya.

Didengarnya pekik jijik Marie yang tidak berani menegur bahwa perpustakaan bukan tempat untuk berciuman, untung saja Jitsui lebih tegas—dan mengerikan—untuk menghentikan tindakan asusila tersebut.

Hatano tak memiliki sisa dalam dirinya untuk merutuki eksistensi Kaminaga atau siapa pun perempuan sial yang menggodanya, selain mempertahankan kesadaran untuk tak merebahkan diri ke atas meja atau menaruh kepala di atas lengan sebentar saja. Toh, Kaminaga sedang gencatan senjata.

Tepat ketika oranye melumat kompleks universitas mereka, lampu-lampu dinyalakan menebas remang yang meradang, dan celoteh mahasiswa-mahasiswi masih beredar dihantar udara yang bukan berasal dari perpustakaan. Beberapa pustakawan-pustakawati saling bertukar sampai jumpa besok. 

Marie lebih dulu berpamitan untuk pulang, dijemput oleh kedua sahabatnya. Hatano tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu memandangnya dan Kaminaga untuk berpamitan dengan tersipu saat melirih malu, tapi cepat-cepat berlalu.

Jitsui hanya menatapnya sejenak—agak lama—pasti menyadari kondisinya, bertanya apa Hatano mau bertukar posisi jaga dengannya sekarang yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Bergegas pergi begitu siluet Odagiri—mahasiswa fakultas IT dan teman seekstrakulikulernya—menyembul di pintu untuk menjemputnya.

Pasti jelang _garis mati_ dari kemarin, makanya Jitsui pulang lebih cepat dari _shift_ jaganya yang biasa. Hatano memaklumi, sambil lalu mengucapkan semoga berhasil pada Jitsui yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kalau tidak karena ancaman detensi dari Wolff akibat kelalaiannya kemarin, Hatano akan membolos sekarang juga dan berpulang ke ranjang apa pun resikonya. Sayang ia bukan cenayang, tak bisa tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Merasa perpustakaan sudah cukup sepi dan ketiadaan pengunjung yang mungkin meminta dicarikan buku, Hatano mengambur panas napas ke lipatan lengannya. Begitu ia menghirup, hanya udara membeku paru-paru yang ia rasakan.

Mengapa ketika entah bagian mana dalam _cerubrum_ terguncang, lantas rasanya pandangan berkunang dan bintang-bintang berotasi mengitari diri?

Yang Hatano rasakan, hanyalah panas dan dingin. Dua hal kontras berbentur keras, karena itu dia tahu dirinya digerogoti flu. Namun hal sesepele ini pun takkan menumbangkannya atau membuatnya lari dari pertanggungjawaban dengan berbagai alasan.

Sekalipun sebelumnya ia berpikiran, lebih baik pulang sekarang dan biarkan sekuriti saja yang menutup perpustakaan.

Beristirahat sebentar, takkan membuat siapa pun merugi, ‘kan?

Matanya terpejam perlahan-lahan, sekelibat mendapat sepasang mata di balik buku _Logical Fallacy_ ternyata kembali menekuninya, gelap—begitu gelap dan tatap cemas itu tak menuai balas pandang dari Hatano.

Kilasan kenangan mendelusuk ke pelupuk matanya.

_(“Kau tahu apa perkataan yang paling membanggakan yang dikatakan oleh seorang pengacara kepada sesama pengacara?”_

_“Apa?_

_“Tolong wakili aku.”_

Ayahnya tersenyum ekspetatif pada seseorang yang mengangguk tegas menyanggupi pintanya, dan duduk di sisinya sepanjang jarum panjang jam berdentang.

Banyak orang berkali-kali merepetisi tindak menjerit histeris menuding ayahnya hingga terpekur.

Orang berpakaian hitam mengetuk palu.

Borgol.

Pelukan terakhir kali.

Jeruji besi.

Rambutnya kuyup oleh hujan yang bukan hujan.  Dari ibunya yang kemudian terbujur pingsan, di ruang dingin bukan main. )

 

*

Tepukan di badan gitar dan cekit pergantian _chord_ dari petik senar yang menggelitik, di telinganya terdengar seperti hujan bergemercik. Musik apik dan senandung sehalus bunyi sehalaman kertas yang dibalik benar-benar menyebabkannya terusik.

Kelopak matanya terbuka lambat. Hidungnya tersumbat. Napasnya tersendat. Dia melihat sekat meja pustakawati yang biasa berjaga di sisinya, Marie tidak ada lagi di sana. Alih-alih kondisi membaik, lehernya digelayut pegal dan badannya remuk-redam.

Decakannya terdengar asing di telinga sendiri. Seperti bukan dirinya. Hatano mengganti posisi kepala jadi miring ke samping kiri, menyamankan diri dalam lipatan lengan dan kehangatan yang melingkupinya.

“Maaf. Apa aku menganggumu?”

Kalau saja ia sebagaimanadirinya yang biasa, Hatano akan menelan erangan dalam-dalam karena mendengar suara familiar itu menyapanya bahkan tanpa melihat. Namun kini ia hanya mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus ke meja pembaca.

“Mmm ... aku sedang latihan untuk festival seni nanti, tapi kalau kau terganggu, aku bisa pergi dulu.”

Dia tidak duduk di bangku meja pembaca, melainkan duduk di atas meja seraya memangku gitar. Buku tentang musik terbuka, di dekat kakinya yang terjuntai dari meja. Kaminaga lekas menaruh gitar akustik di dekat ransel yang seingat Hatano tidak ada di sana saat ia menutup mata, kemudian turun dari meja dan memunggunginya.

“Ya. Kau mengganggu.” Hatano bahkan tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri, dan jawaban itu refleks terlontar tak sekuat maupun seketus yang bisa ia kendalikan. “Sekarang jam berapa?”

Kaminaga mengernyit karena suara seraknya yang sepelan itu digemakan kelenggangan ruangan. Dia berbalik, mendekat pada Hatano yang masih disorientasi dengan situasi. Tangannya sibuk membukakan segel botol air mineral, melepas tutupnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Hatano.

Yang disodori botol tersebut berusaha menajamkan pandangan, bertanya melalui siratan tatapan apa maksudnya.

“Minum dulu.” Kaminaga menatapnya lekat. Suaranya setenang lengang ruang, lebih asing lagi di telinga Hatano.

Dari botol yang tadi masih tersegel bungkusnya, itu berarti Kaminaga belum meminumnya—menghilangkan kemungkinan nanti pemuda ini menggodanya dengan _indirect kiss_ atau semacamnya—atau ... mungkin ini aneh, tapi bisa saja Kaminaga menyimpankan atau membelikan air tersebut untuknya.

Rupanya _delirium_ ini membuat kinerja otaknya terjun ke titik minimum.

Kalau bukan karena bicara menyakitkan kerongkongannya yang memanas perih, Hatano takkan sudi merendahkan harga diri dan membiarkan dirinya semudah ini mengikuti perkataan orang di hadapannya.

Menenggak air yang dingin menyakitkan, tapi disaput dengan kelegaan karena kerongkongannya yang tadi seperti terbakar seakan dipadamkan oleh air tersebut. Hatano antara sadar tak sadar menghela napas lega.

“Sudah lebih baik?”

Sayang sekali, Hatano tidak sewaspada biasanya, untuk tahu sorot melembut seseorang yang begitu lega dan penuh perhatian menatapinya.

“Ya.” Hatano menyeka air yang lolos dari bibir tergulir ke dagu. “Terima kasih.”

Begitu melihatnya ia selesai minum, Kaminaga mengambil botol yang diserahkan Hatano kembali dan menutupnya lagi.

Hatano separuh berkonsentrasi memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi pemuda yang telah bersandar di meja kerjanya. Semula tampak lega, lalu terpupus jadi sendu, kemudian sorot matanya mengingatkan Hatano pada bahaya yang belum bisa diidentifikasinya itu.

“Tadi Jitsui datang ke sini lagi, mengantarkan tasmu.” Kaminaga mengerlingkan tatapan sekilas ke ransel yang ditaruh di dekat Hatano.

Tentu saja Jitsui menyadari kondisinya. Sayang Hatano dalam kondisi tidak prima, untuk memahami bahwa harusnya ia mencurigai dari mana bisa Kaminaga bicara seolah telah mengenal lama Jitsui.

“Jam berapa sekarang?” ulang Hatano, perlahan meregangkan badan yang pegal, hingga ia tersadar dengan fabrik lembut yang melingkupi setengah bagian atas badannya. Ah, inilah sumber kehangatan dan yang membuatnya nyaman ternyata adalah wangi _cologne_ maskulin seseorang. 

Kaminaga mengecek arlojinya. “Jam delapan malam.”

Hatano mengelupas diri dari jaket _sport_ yang (pasti) Kaminaga sampirkan padanya. Dia berdiri sembari meletakkan jaket itu ke meja, menyadari meja kerjanya telah dirapikan dan komputer sudah  dimatikan. Dilihatnya Kaminaga yang masih bersandar dekat meja kerjanya.

“Kalau kau mau tanya soal buku yang tadi kupinjam, tadi aku pinjam kunci peganganmu untuk mengembalikan lagi buku yang kupinjam ke tempatnya semula.” Kaminaga mengangkat sedikit tepi bibirnya. “Maaf aku tidak bilang dulu.”

Hatano mengangguk singkat, tidak ingin memulai debat. Disampirkannya tas miliknya ke pundak, memakai jaket oranyenya lagi. Bertapak ternyata memulihkan _vertigo_ yang ia kira telah musnah.

Pemuda itu mendecih, berpegangan pada meja dan mengukuhkan langkah goyahnya dengan keluar dari bilik kerjanya. Diserahkannya jaket pada Kaminaga yang menyandang lagi ranselnya.

Kaminaga menggeleng. “Pakai saja.”

“Kau tidak lihat apa yang kupakai sekarang?” Hatano menekankan jaket itu ke dadanya, lekas melenggang duluan.

Langkahnya terkejar dengan mudah. Dalam keseharian, Hatano tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan menjepit Kaminaga di pintu. Hari ini, dengan ingatan Kaminaga telah melakukan banyak hal yang ia lewatkan, Hatano berbaik hati membiarkannya lewat dan membantunya mengunci perpustakaan.

Sudah selarut malam ini, seharusnya Wolff tidak mengecek perpustakaan karena sudah pulang. Kecuali pria yang dapat menandangkan nuansa horror itu memutuskan berkawan dengan kelelawar malam dan bergentayang ke perpustakaan.

“Kapan kau tidak berkepala batu, Hatano?” tanya Kaminaga, nada gemas mengais sepinya koridor kampus yang mereka lalui.

Hanya ada sepasang kekasih di ujung berlawanan dari lorong yang mereka lalui, sepasang kekasih dibuta asmara. Si mahasiswa yang Hatano ingat menjadikan orang lain kacung untuk memintanya jadi _partner_ -nya di proyek tugas, dan kekasihnya yang manja itu.

Hatano menggaris tipis seringai sinis, mengenali siapa yang ia lihat sambil lalu itu. Bukankah kekasihnya si mahasiswa itu adalah gadis yang sebelumnya pernah mencium Kaminaga di bawah pohon dan barusan menghampirinya di perpustakaan, merayu Kaminaga untuk _kau-tahu-apa_ , dan merajuk pada Kaminaga karena tidak ditanggapi? 

Siapa peduli dengan mereka. Harusnya Kaminaga melihat ke arah sana dan bukan ke arahnya. Agar mengerti bahwa perempuan seperti itulah yang selalu merayunya. Ah, mengapa pula Hatano harus memikirkannya, mau Kaminaga dengan siapa pun melakukan apa pun (berciuman dengan siapa pun) sama sekali bukan urusannya. Memikirkan semua ini hanya membuatnya bertambah penat.

“Kondisimu seperti ini, kenapa masih memaksakan diri masuk kuliah, sih?”

Sepasang mata coklat melebar ketika ada tangan menangkup dahinya. Dibiarkannya saja tangan dingin itu mengeceknya, dan Hatano mencibir mendengar decakan gemas Kaminaga padanya lalu menepis tangan tak sopan itu dari dahinya.

“Tadi aku baik-baik saja, makanya tetap masuk.” Hatano menguap singkat, menggosok matanya yang masih panas dan menahan untuk tak merapatkan pakaian ke badannya sendiri. “Kau melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, sangat salah sasaran.”

“Sasaran—“ Kaminaga terkesiap. Jeda sejenak. Dia tertawa monotonis. “—yang kulakukan ini, seperti memintamu merespons seperti itu, ya?”

Sepanjang lorong yang mereka lalui hanya dihuni sunyi dan jejentik laron mengulumi cahaya lampu-lampu. Berjalan lebih cepat setara dengan menyambitkan angin ke seluruh badannya yang menahan gigil. Mengapa pula mesti Kaminaga yang ada di sisinya saat ini? Kaminaga bukan temannya, yang mana Hatano dapat mengeluh dan akan ditanggapi selayaknya teman biasa.

“Respons yang akan kaudapatkan pasti lebih baik, tiap kau melakukan hal semacam ini pada seorang gadis,” komentar Hatano sarkastik dengan kedua lengan terlipat di belakang kepala.

“Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu pada gadis—pada siapa pun,“ Kaminaga memincingkan mata  dan geram karena Hatano mengabaikan kesempatan untuk memandangnya, “selain kau.”

“Aku tersanjung.” Hatano menoleh, tersenyum singkat pada Kaminaga dengan batas minimal energi yang tersisa dalam dirinya. “Jadi apa mereka bisa langsung dicium olehmu atau merangsangmu begitu saja?”

Mereka melangkah keluar lobi kampus. Angin dingin menggerimis aroma sisa hujan yang menyerbu, menelusup dingin dari segala penjuru. Hatano bersikeras bertahan agar tak membeku.

“Mereka yang lebih dulu menggodaku.” Kaminaga melangkah, menghadangnya dengan tatapan garang tatkala mereka berjalan melintasi taman kampus menuju terminal di luar universitas.

“Kau menanggapi mereka,” argumen Hatano, mendecih—terdengar letih.

Kaminaga bersikeras, “Ini tidak seperti yang kau tahu.”

Hatano bergeser ke samping, melampaui Kaminaga. Dicegat sekali lagi hingga mereka berdua disorot cahaya lampu jalan, dan ia mendongak—melindas kerak sensitifitas hati mengenai perbedaan tinggi dan sedikit silau—untuk menemui sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya dengan begitu _biru._

“Itulah yang kulihat, Kaminaga. Apa pun itu, jika mereka tahu, bahwa mereka diperlakukan sama saja dengan gadis lainnya, itu akan menyakiti hati mereka.”

“Hatano, aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu sama dengan yang lainnya.”

Hatano mendengus. “Tentu, aku menyadarinya. Mereka tidak pernah kaubuat susah.” 

“Kenapa kau memikirkan mereka yang tidak memikirkanmu?” Kaminaga mengibaskan lagi jaketnya, sekali lagi menggumuli Hatano agar tenggelam dalam putih jaketnya. Suaranya merendah, Hatano masih bisa mendengarnya. “Kupikir kau cemburu, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu.”

Cemburu berarti ada perasaan, tapi bahkan Kaminaga tak menemukan sekasat apa pun dalam dirinya untuk mengharapkan itulah yang kini Hatano rasakan. Namun ia ingin, karena Hatano tak menepis tangannya atau membebaskan diri dari kungkungan jaket tersebut, malah mengeratkannya.

Mungkin Hatano memiliki perasaan padanya. Seharusnya Kaminaga tak membiarkan harapannya melambung, karena pasti Hatano yang akan menjatuhkannya. 

“Untuk apa aku cemburu. Dan lagi, mana ada perempuan biasa mau dipermainkan suruh bolak-balik mengambilkan buku?”

Kaminaga terperangah.

Hatano mendengus lagi. Terselip tawa parau di antaranya, kerongkongannya perih karena radang dan flu. Dia melangkah lebih dekat pada Kaminaga, membiarkan tanya mengapa pemuda ini begitu mengusiknya tak tersuarakan, ia hanya meneliti dan demikian saja adanya.

Memangkas eksistensi sebelas senti, Hatano berjinjit, memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya perlahan terpicing mendapati dilatasi pupil sepasang mata kelabu walau tak ada cahaya diraup retinanya. Napasnya memang panas dan sengaja dihempas, sengaja menatap tatap gelap Kaminaga yang menurunkan tatapan ke garis bibirnya yang terbuka.

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau?” bisik Kaminaga tepat di bibir yang mengampas panas padanya.

Hatano menatapnya bosan—seolah yang ditanyakan bukan hal paling jelas di dunia. “Itu manipulasimu.”

“Kalau kaupikir—atau kau tahu—ini manipulasiku, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?” 

“Kenapa aku harus menghalangi seseorang mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai ilmu yang tidak banyak orang lain ingin tahu?”

“Tapi aku jarang benar-benar membaca buku yang kauambilkan.”

“Umm-hm. Kenapa? Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu?”

“Karena—“

Lagi-lagi ini terjadi. Luap-luap perasaannya muntah-ruah dari benaknya, tapi tertanggul entah oleh apa dan tertinggal di tepi bibirnya. Kaminaga hanya memandang yang di hadapannya menghapus semua yang sebelumnya ada.

Hatano tidak cocok dengan warna putih, karena warna itu melingkupkan kesan rapuh padanya, padahal ia terlalu kuat untuk berjinjit begitu lama tanpa pipi ditampuk rona karena demam  di wajahnya. Terlalu kelabu untuk diputuskan apakah ia memang sebaik itu di balik tampang bosan yang selalu ditampakkannya.

Hatano yang Kaminaga kagumi selama ini, begitu dekat dengannya dan masih saja terasa tak tergapai. Lengannya melingkar di tubuh Hatano untuk mendekat—digapai olehnya, satu tangan menyangga dagu pemuda yang mata coklat merdup bukan karena bosan melainkan kondisinya sekarang.

Sesak bukan main saat bibir panas itu yang selalu memarahinya terkatup, hingga Kaminaga mencium bibir Hatano pelan dan selembut gerimis malam itu.

Sebelum ia sempat meraih Hatano dalam pelukannya erat-erat dan menciuminya lebih dalam—kali ini dengan hati yang sesungguhnya, Kaminaga dihunjam pedih kenyataan bahwa Hatano menatapnya tanpa perasaan apa-apa di matanya. Bergeming tanpa membalas ciumannya. 

Inilah beda paling signifikan antara Hatano dan semua gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya. Untuk dicintai olehnya, dan Hatano tak pernah meminta itu darinya.

“Perempuan-perempuan itu tidak memiliki rasa hormat yang cukup terhadap batas-batas privasimu.” Hatano mengedik bahu dengan kasual, seakan ciuman barusan hanya apresiasi rendah untuk hubungan yang dibangun bukan bermula darinya. “Salahmu, kau membiarkan mereka.”

Kaminaga menahan napas, ibujari mengusap lamat dagu dari pemuda yang jauh lebih rendah tapi begitu tinggi harga dirinya hingga rasanya menyetarainya. “Menurutmu, kenapa aku membiarkan mereka?”

“Karena kau palsu. Atau paling tidak, terasa palsu.”

 _Aku terbentuk seperti itu._ Kaminaga memandangnya, seolah Hatano masihlah pelengkap bagian dari dirinya yang hilang dan mengembalikan keping jati diri itu lagi padanya. Sesak bermarak di hatinya ketika tertawa serak; merasa kalah kala Hatano melepaskan diri darinya.

Kaminaga sangat ingin menamparkan seruan betapa bajingan pemuda yang dengan tenang memakai jaketnya lagi, karena dari lama memiliki hatinya tanpa memintanya, dan kini menatapnya dengan pengertian. Seolah sudah tahu segalanya. Tidak, dia pasti bisa mengerti segalanya—kendati mungkin sekarang baru separuh saja.

“Aku menyerah. Kupinjam dulu jaketmu.” Hatano berhenti menatapi Kaminaga yang ganti tergeming. “Nanti setelah baikan, aku kembalikan. Dan sebaiknya, kau juga pulang—karena tidak lucu ganti kau yang terkena flu.”

Putih menimpa jingga. Jaket pinjaman dieratkan saat Hatano menaiki bus itu, tidak bertanya mengapa Kaminaga terpaku di terminal itu, dan tidak menaiki bus yang sama. Kondektur bus telah berseru-seru memanggilnya, sebal karena diabaikan, dan lekas melajukan bus menembus uraian hujan di malam biru. 

Hatano pergi meminjam jaketnya, berjanji nanti yang ia pinjam akan dikembalikan.

Hatano pergi, _mungkin_ tanpa mengerti bahwa ia telah membawa hatinya serta, dan tidak ada janji untuk mengembalikannya pada Kaminaga.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Tepat setelah malam itu, Kaminaga tidak lagi merusuhinya di perpustakaan. Dia bagaikan lenyap tanpa jejak rimba seperti bayang-bayang kehilangan manusianya. Rutinitas Hatano kembali ke jalur orbital semula. 

Yang masih sama, adalah rutinitasnya dan berbagai panganan ringan untuk teman minum sekaleng moccacino, baik itu sudah ada di meja ataupun Marie berikan langsung padanya. Toh, ada atau tidak adanya  Kaminaga, Hatano pernah menjalani ribuan hari hidup tanpanya dan tetap bisa melakukannya karena bumi tidak letih jua berevolusi mengitari matahari.

Terlepas dari hal mengenai Kaminaga, yang berbeda adalah kenyataan bahwa esok harinya setelah malam itu, timbul masalah ketika Hatano tidak masuk kuliah. Flu, demam, dan batuk menumpasnya sampai ia terbaring seharian di tempat tidur mencoba melupakan hujan—yang tak bisa juga karena jaket putih itu tersimpan di nakas dekat ranjangnya—selalu tepat di pandangannya.

Temannya (Amari, Jitsui, Miyoshi—karena mereka pernah berteman saat SMP), dan teman dari temannya (Tazaki, Fukumoto, Odagiri, Marie, bahkan Sakuma), menanyakan kabarnya dan apa yang ia lakukan di malam penghujan itu.

Menjaga perpustakaan, jawab Hatano. Apalagi.

Ia baru mengerti mengapa digerundungi _chats_ dan _email_ terus-menerus setelah masuk kuliah di fakultas Hukum esok lusa kemudian.

Seisi kelasnya, menatapnya curiga dan memperlakukannya sebagai terdakwa yang telah melakukan tindakan kriminal paling brutal. Hatano mengabaikan tak ada yang mau duduk berdekatan dengannya, kecuali Izawa Kazuo, dan sedikit terheran karena dosen-dosen secara implisit mendiskriminasinya dalam kelas dengan berbagai perlakuan tidak adil.  

Hatano baru tahu dari Amari yang menghampirinya saat kuliah usai, hembus kabar burung yang merumorkan bahwa di malam terakhir ia bersama Kaminaga, ia diberitakan telah melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan pada mahasiswi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Yang di malam itu, Hatano lihat berduaan dengan si mahasiswa pengecamnya—kekasih gadis itu. Yang notabene, di sore hari itu, mencoba merayu Kaminaga. 

Dari itu saja, bocah juga tahu siapa pelaku percobaan pemerkosaan sebenarnya.

Sulitnya, si mahasiswi jadi jarang masuk kuliah dan rumor beredar seperti jejaring laba-laba (“Dia sangat trauma. Ssst, Shimano melecehkannya dengan kejam!”). Setiap masuk pun selalu menghindari mantan kekasihnya maupun Hatano (entah ada konspirasi apa dari kelompok si mantan kekasih itu yang mempersulitnya menghampiri si gadis untuk mengklarifikasi alibinya), dan mahasiswa sialan itu di balik punggungnya mencemooh dirinya.

Kesaksian lain yang memberatkannya, adalah dari para pustakawan terakhir sebelum Hatano yang pulang lebih dulu, menyatakan Hatano masih ada di perpustakaan saat ia pulang.

Selain itu, hanya kesaksian bohong si mahasiswa sial itu di belakang punggung, yang memberatkan alibinya. Bahwa ia melihat Hatano di perpustakaan dan gadis itu ada bersamanya. Mungkin saat itu terjadilah segalanya.

Tentu, ada yang bisa membebaskan Hatano dari tudingan tak berdasar itu.

Kaminaga.

(Hatano mengenyahkan kenangan ciuman mereka di malam berhujan.

Ini perkara, dan ia butuh saksi yang bisa membebaskannya dari jeratan tuduhan.

Kaminaga seorang yang bisa membuktikannya.)

Hatano mencarinya tidak hanya untuk mengembalikan jaket, tapi tidak pernah bisa menemukan Kaminaga. Dilihatnya arsip data KTM di basis data perpustakaan, tercatat sebagai mahasiswa fakultas Ilmu Budaya dan Seni.

Di waktu senggang, ia mencari ke fakultas berpenghuni mahasiswa tertimpang dan komunitas sosial terlalu senjang. Namun dari empat kelas yang ada, ia tidak tahu Kaminaga berada di kelas yang mana dan tidak mengenal siapa pun kecuali teman sealumni SMP-nya, Miyoshi. Sialnya si narsistik itu sibuk berorganisasi dan sulit ditemui—kalau bukan karena menghindarinya.

Sekali waktu, dilihatnya para pembelajar fakultas tersebut tersebar di lapangan dan Hatano menemukannya. Kaminaga ada di sana, tepat di sisi Miyoshi—teman satu sekolah menengah pertama dengannya—yang menggambar lukisan berpola abstrak nan terlihat rumit.

Kaminaga dengan berbagai macam kaca pelbagai warna, mengikiri permukaan, memotong dengan presisi dan menyesuaikan tiap keping mengikuti pola yang Miyoshi buatkan. Ah, pekerjaan mereka, di antara duo tim mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya, benar-benar memikat perhatian dosen atas tugas seni Patri Kaca yang mereka ciptakan.

Ah, pantas saja Kaminaga waktu itu pinjam buku tentang _Stained Glass._

Hatano memata-matainya dari kejauhan. Bagaimana pemuda itu berbincang dengan Miyoshi—oh, pantas saja dia tahu Johann Bauer, karena yang mengenalnya adalah Miyoshi. Menggarap proyek seni mereka, keseriusannya hingga berbulir peluh meluruh dari ujung dagu dan rahangnya saat begitu berhati-hati mengikir setiap sisi kaca.

Dan tawanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hatano tak melihat Kaminaga tertawa.

“Astaga, Miyoshi, ini pola delapan kotak—dan jangan katakan inspirasi ini datang dari _abs_ gebetanmu dari fakultas olahraga yang juga di BEM itu—OI!”  Tawanya setengah antara mengaduh sok kesakitan, karena Miyoshi dingin menyambit lengannya dengan penggaris besi.

“Kerja yang benar.”

“Katakan saja _Muse_ -mu itu Sakuma- _san_. Apa susahnya, sih.” Kaminaga bersiul. Rupanya dimanapun dia berada, tetap mengesalkan.

Hatano menatap lunak dari kejauhan, sedikit berharap Miyoshi menusuk rusuknya dengan penggaris itu dan diwujudkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

“Ini baru pola dasar, belum pengembangan.” Miyoshi mendengus angkuh. “Fokus pada pekerjaanmu, dan akan jadi salahmu jika hasilnya tidak maksimal.”

“Teruslah berkilah.” Kaminaga terkekeh, di sela ringisan. “Nilaimu akan hancur kalau tidak bersamaku, tahu.”

“Kaubicara begitu, bagaimana dengan _Muse_ -mu, hm?”

Tawanya asat. Kaminaga terdiam dengan pisau pengikir di tangan. Menatap mata pisaunya yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya dan mencerminkan refleksinya.

“Ini segitiga sama kaki, atau segitiga tanpa kaki, mengapa mengingatkanku pada pola rambut seseorang? Aku tidak membuat pola itu, Kaminaga.”

“Itu pengembangan pola dari gambaran prisma segitiga yang kaugambarkan ini, Miyoshi.”

Mendengar nada defensif itu, Miyoshi menyeringai. Sengaja mengangkat kepala dan mempertemukan pandang dengan Hatano yang tengah mengawasi mereka, sengaja membuat Kaminaga menyadari siapa yang tengah bertatapan dengannya. “ _Teruslah berkilah_.” –dan senandung: _seseorang berhati patah._  

Hatano melihat bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Kaminaga. Terlalu jelas. Dan lebih jelas lagi ketika pemuda itu memilih mengalihkan pandangan darinya, tak menanggapi julukan _seseorang berhati patah_ yang Miyoshi cetuskan.

Tak seberapa lama terdengar decih kesal menyebabkan Miyoshi tertawa, geli sekali dari frekuensi guncangan tubuhnya, menatapi temannya dari kecil itu tertusuk tukikan tajam kaca tosca yang tengah dikikir.

“Terus saja kau tertawa, Miyoshi.”

Kaminaga mendesis pada partner kerjanya seraya meletakkan pisau ke meja, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kaca yang tertetes darah dari torehan luka. Darah meleleh dari ujung ibu jarinya, yang Kaminaga saput habis dengan sekali hisap.

“Aku jadi ingat mimpi konyolmu dulu,” Miyoshi tak melepaskan kekehan gelinya—oh ya tentu ia mengerti sekali mengapa semua ini terjadi. Dan seumur hidup mengenal Kaminaga, ini pertama kali ia melihat betapa gusar dan seberapa masif eksistensi seseorang dalam hidup kawannya itu, “kalau terjadi seperti itu, kau yang akan mengisap darah dari jarinya dan membuat orang itu salah tingkah.”

“Aha.” Kaminaga tertawa sinis, menatap ofensif pada luka di ibu jarinya yang tengah ia tekan dengan jari lain agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. “Dan aku di sini, melakukannya pada diriku sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mengingat hal itu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Miyoshi.”

Pemuda yang telah mengenalnya dari sejak kanak-kanak mengedik bahu. “Kau tidak akan mati kehilangan setetes dua tetes darah.” Miyoshi memiringkan kepalanya, sengaja mengerling ke satu arah spesifik. “Dan meskipun hanya setetes dua tetes darah, mungkin ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu.”

Kaminaga mengerjapkan mata. Konflik internal dalam batinnya tercurah di ekspresinya, antara ingin memandang ke arah yang sama lagi dan tahu siapa yang ada di sana, atau tidak. Karena bisa saja, yang ditatapnya nanti pasang tampang bosan atau merendahkan— _mengapa kau ceroboh sekali, Bakaminaga_. Hanya karena tak sengaja menatap Hatano saja, jarinya tertoreh luka. Apa jadinya bila bersitatap seutuhnya dengan Hatano?   

Hirupan napas dalam. Tangan itu kembali meraih pisau kikir, tampang tampannya terkategori gelandangan karena begitu berantakan, dan Kaminaga tidak peduli semua itu ketika ia memfokusentris dirinya sendiri pada maha karya yang harus diwujudkannya dengan kedua tangan sendiri.

Ia meletakkan fokusnya di tempat semestinya, dan kehadiran seseorang jauh di sana membawa jaket miliknya, hanya jadi faktor penekan mentalnya untuk lebih fokus. Fokus. _Fokus._  

“Omong-omong, Miyoshi, sebentar lagi fakultas kita menyelenggarakan festival kesenian dan pentas seni. Apa kau mau memajang karyamu di galeri, melakukan pertunjukan, atau apa?”

Miyoshi agaknya terkejut karena Kaminaga malah memfokuskan diri pada proyek mereka lagi. Dia mengerling pada kawannya, kemudian pada Hatano yang akhirnya melenggang begitu saja.

Mungkin Miyoshi tidak tahu, Hatano memutuskan untuk tidak mengembalikan jaketnya saat itu juga sekalipun Kaminaga menyadari kehadirannya.

Ah, ternyata kehadiran diabaikan rasanya seperti ini.

Kaminaga tidak seperti dunia, yang Tuhan meletakkan keadilan tersebar merata untuk dihayati oleh mereka yang telah dianugerahi akal jika saja otak dan hati normal dipakai dengan benar, karena ia sama sekali tak adil.

Padahal setiap datang ke perpustakaan, Kaminaga saja tidak ingin diabaikan dan _memaksa_ Hatano untuk memerhatikannya bagaimanapun caranya.

 

*

 

Jika telah berhari-hari Hatano mencarinya dan tak menemukannya, kini tanpa diminta, yang dicarinya menyeruak dalam ruang pandangnya lagi tepat saat ia mempertimbangkan cara apalagi untuk membujuk Miyoshi mengembalikan jaket itu pada Kaminaga.

Pemuda yang digadang-gadang jadi ketua BEM itu halus menolak pintanya. Beralasan ia tak sekelas dengan perusuh sang pustakawan itu, dan urusan Hatano dengan Kaminaga ataupun sebaliknya bukanlah urusannya.

Miyoshi lihai memutar balik situasi, balik bertanya bagaimana bisa jaket Kaminaga ada pada Hatano dengan senyum yang menjadi isyarat bahwa siapa pun lebih baik mundur daripada Miyoshi mengurai benang kusut terlalu jauh.

Bisa saja Hatano menyembur segalanya pada Miyoshi. Namun ketika kata “kacau” maupun penjelasan tentang kerusuhan secara anarki terbit di benaknya, teriring kesan lain yang tak hendak Hatano akui mengonter semua itu sampai tahap ia meragukan dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan mengungkung semua yang dikacaukan itu karena pengacaunya adalah tatapan Kaminaga padanya.

Seperti saat ini.

Jitsui belum datang untuk mengisi _shift._ Marie ada, bertukar pandang dengan Kaminaga—dan senyum juga, tapi gadis itu tengah memenuhi kebutuhan seorang mahasiswi yang kikuk meminta dipinjamkan buku inspirasi motivasi tentang melawan _Mental Block._ Kaminaga mengedar pandang, tidak ke arahnya, dan melihat tidak ada lagi pustakawan yang senggang selain Hatano.

Ini pertama kalinya Kaminaga tidak langsung tergerak ke mejanya. Dia mempertimbangkan yang lain lebih dulu. Andai saja ia tidak muncul di jam-jam sibuk makan siang, tentu saja yang lain bisa mengurusnya. Namun disikapi seolah ialah pilihan terakhir, dan keengganan yang berlalu-lalang di sorot matanya, membuat Hatano mencoba mengingat bagaimana biasanya mereka berinteraksi.

“Hai.”

Kaminaga menyerahkan KTM miliknya. Hatano meraih kartu tersebut dan memverifikasinya. Absensi gelagat untuk mempermainkannya menyebabkan Hatano memilih bungkam.

“Kau sudah sehat?”

“Seperti yang kaulihat.” Hatano mengembalikan kartu identitas mahasiswa Kaminaga. Tidak ada kenakalan seperti kasualitas sentuhan maupun senyuman mengesalkan, seakan tanya barusan hanya basa-basi karena situasi. “Kaminaga, ja—“

“—aku pinjam buku berjudul Nanakamado karya Akihiro Tatsuya, dan Laporan Investigasi Media Cetak dan Siaran karya William C. Ganes.”

Hatano terdiam mendengar buku yang dipinta. Pusara pening menggilingnya lagi. Dan indera pandang memblur pada sepasang kelabu yang terpancang padanya. Ada yang berbahaya. Ada yang perlu diartikannya. Kaminaga bukannya tidak ada dan hilang begitu saja.

Decih tertenggak kembali ke pangkal kerongkongan, merutuk tanpa menyuarakan mengapa jaket putih itu tak dibawanya hari ini. Dikiranya takkan bertemu Kaminaga, karena berdasarkan jadwal kuliah mahasiswa fakultas Ilmu Seni dan Budaya, hari ini mereka hanya ada kuliah pagi.

Mungkin Kaminaga di sini dari pagi tadi sampai siang ini? Hanya untuk meminjam buku tentang bunga? (Atau bertemu dengannya?) Tsk, bukan urusannya juga. Terserah pembaca hendak meminjam buku apa dan mereka serap intisari yang ada dalam gudang ilmu berlembar-lembar itu.

Hatano bangkit dari meja, tepat ketika Jitsui yang baru datang dengan senyum terentang menyapanya. Ia membalas sekilas, bergegas mencarikan buku sebelum terbetik di benak Kaminaga untuk berulah lagi. Sejujurnya, menyimpan heran untuk diri sendiri karena ini pertama kali Kaminaga minta diambilkan buku fiksi di samping non-fiksi yang selalu dipinjamnya.

Namun prasangka hanyalah duga belaka, yang tak selalu terbukti, karena kini Kaminaga tengah bercakap dengan Marie yang telah selesai melayani pengunjung. Pengunjung setia perpustakaan itu tertawa ringan seperti biasa, menanggapi ujaran ceria pustakawati itu, dan merespons Jitsui yang ikut menyahut dalam percakapan mereka.

Melihat kedatangannya, Kaminaga menegakkan lagi posisi berdirinya untuk menerima kedua buku yang Hatano sodorkan padanya. “Terima kasih.”

Berlalu begitu saja mencari tempat duduk. Sejenak menyoroti meja pembaca di depan meja penjaga Hatano tak ditempati, yang berhari-hari lalu dengan sukacita dirinya tempati, tapi kini Kaminaga melenggang ke area bilik pembaca. Mencari yang masih kosong untuk ia membaca dengan privasi. Tetap di sana sampai jatah jam membaca dihapus waktu, dan ia beranjak mengembalikan buku pada Hatano.

 “Kaminaga.”

Mungkin Hatano jadi tak menyukai topi yang dikenakan lagi oleh Kaminaga, menyembunyikan banyak hal yang ia ingin tahu untuk apa dipakainya—dan untuk apa lagi jika siapa pun bisa melihat betapa caranya menatap seakan jendela untuk meneropong cakrawala ada di matanya, dan khatulistiwa terbenam dalam caranya menyikapi dunia.

Selarik lirik.

“Jaketmu masih ada padaku.”

Tidak perlu menambahkan ia mencari Kaminaga selama ini untuk mengembalikannya.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlintas di sana, entah apa, terlalu jauh dan berbayang untuk Hatano tahu, seperti: _perasaanmu masih ada padaku_. Kaminaga mengangguk di antara arus mayoritas pengunjung berduyun-duyun keluar dari perpustakaan ketika bel jam istirahat usai berdering.

 “Aku tidak bawa hari ini, tapi—“

“Aku selalu bisa mencarimu ke sini, nanti aku ambil lagi begitu sempat.”

Hatano menghela napas pendek. Kalau jaket itu tidak segera dikembalikannya, bisa-bisa rasionalitasnya terkelupas selapis demi selapis hanya karena semua itu mengingatkannya pada suatu malam lagi. Namun ada hal yang lebih penting teramat mengusik dirinya.

 “Kaminaga, tentang tugas itu—”

“—tugas?” Kelopak mata itu berubah spasius, tapi tak membunuh pijar yang berkilat sekilas.

 _Ah, begitu_. Hatano menggeleng singkat. Mengibas kecil tangannya, tanda Kaminaga harus segera berlalu dari situ daripada menghambat jalan orang-orang yang tergesa untuk melesak lagi pada aktivitas mereka.

_Kata siapa semua itu—dan yang kulakukan—tak ada artinya?_

Hatano memandang nama terakhir di _page history_ aplikasi pendata pengunjung perpustakaan. Masih nama pemuda yang beranjak tanpa menoleh lagi padanya. Matanya terkerling pada buku Nanakamado yang ada di meja kerjanya dan akan dikembalikannya ke lemari bersama beberapa buku pinjaman lainnya.

Buku itu diraih olehnya. Halaman identitas buku dan halaman persembahan. Halaman pembuka dan sederet kata yang ada menghenyaknya.

 _“Omong-omong, apa kau tahu artinya bunga lili putih, Hatano?”_  

Diceknya lagi daftar buku yang telah Kaminaga pinjam. Merekam beberapa judul di antara begitu banyak buku yang telah dipinjamnya dalam waktu singkat. Ia membuat rekor peminjaman tercepat dan terbanyak.

Hatano memincingkan mata. Memindai beberapa judul, dan memutuskan untuk menyingkat waktu dengan online melalui wifi perpustakaan. Mengecek kecurigaan yang sebelumnya selama ini tak diindahkannya.   

Laman yang terbuka mengonfirmasi semuanya. Yang dilakukannya memang penuh arti. Carnation. Daisy. Lili putih. Bunga matahari. Ranting dan dedaunan kering. Nanakamado.

Seharusnya ia tertawa, tapi tak menemukan alasan dalam dirinya untuk menertawakan makna yang disisipkan pengganggu nomor satunya itu.

_Kenapa mesti seperti ini, Kaminaga?_

Hatano membiarkan laman itu tetap terbuka, memunguti semua buku di meja penjaganya satu per satu, lalu meraih kunci lemari untuk membuka lemari buku agar bisa mengembalikan semua buku pinjaman kembali ke tempatnya.

Laman tentang kamus bahasa bunga itu masih terpapar di layar. Kata-kata pembuka dari buku fiksi berjudul Nanakamado itu terjejak di benaknya—hingga ke hatinya.

 

*

Derasnya titik air bersekutu merubung area setempat. Lebih dari sekadar mendung merundung sekitar D-University. Sesekali guntur berguruh dan detik berikutnya pekik-pekik ngeri para gadis menimpali.

Hatano bisa saja menyemburkan caci-maki, tapi bahkan kosakata hina koleksinya terlalu berharga untuk disambitkan pada orang-orang yang semena-mena menyerobot antriannya naik bus. Padahal dia datang lebih dulu. Apa lebih baik menerobos lagi saja dengan berlari daripada membodohi diri untuk menanti hujan berhenti?

Mengapa pula ia tidak bawa payung?

“ _A-ano_ ... Shimano- _san_.”

Ah, payungnya ada di tangan orang aneh ini.

“Ini ... pa-payung ya-yang waktu itu kaupinjamkan. Te-terima kasih.”

Hatano melirik sepintas. Payung miliknya diulurkan tangan bergetar pria tambun yang tergigil kedinginan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak langsung mengambilnya.

“Kau meminjamkannya padaku ... dan kau jadi jatuh sakit,” lirih Kazuo, suara digetar sesal mendalam.

“Aku sakit bukan karena ada atau tidaknya payung, itu karena daya tahan tubuh sedang menurun.” Hatano mengedik bahu.

Payung itu masih diulurkan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan segera berpindah tangan.

Hatano menoleh, menyelinap sepasang mata yang begitu biru dan biru begitu palsu. Pandangannya terpancang pada sosok itu yang meresah di hadapannya dengan terlalu baik. Dan ia melepaskan tatapan.

“Kenapa kau masih mau duduk di sebelahku dalam kelas, Kazuo- _san_?”

Untuk pertama kali, dengan hati-hati yang amat baik terkalkulasi—karena mata cermat Hatano tak semudah itu dikelabui, mata biru tersebut sedikit memaut yang berhenti menatapi. “Kenapa tidak?”

“Apa karena kau berpikir bahwa _karena_ kau lelaki, jadi aku tidak akan memerkosamu?”

Pertanyaan itu menembak, dan sebenarnya menjebak. Kazuo terperangah karena kelugasannya, kemudian sepasang keping langit yang tertanam dalam matanya itu menyibak kerumunan hujan. Dia memikirkan jawaban baik-baik, tidak asal bunyi apalagi impulsif menjawabnya.

“Duduk se-sebangku denganmu selama ini, membuatku tahu ka-kau tidak akan memerkosa perempuan. Baik se-secara harfiah ataupun tidak.”

Hatano melunakkan ekspresinya. “ _Appeal to emotion._ Argumen itu tidak berlaku untuk membelaku.”

Kazuo meretih menyebabkan Hatano tertawa kecil.

“Ayolah, kau bisa berpikir lebih baik dari itu.”

 _“_ Kau _...  tahu?”_

 Kilat di mata biru itu familiar dan tidak palsu. Hatano menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

_“Aku tahu.”_

Merasa sia-sia saja mengulurkan payung itu, Kazuo memegangnya lagi. Membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya ke pangkal hidung, lalu menangkup dagu.

“Hal paling sederhana saja,” Kazuo menghirup napas sedalam yang ia bisa, memulai analisis, “gadis itu belum bicara. Dia yang jadi korban—tepatnya pelecehan. Saksi yang ada bukan saksi mata, dia hanya tahu kau masih di perpustakaan, jadi yang dikatakannya invalid karena bukan fakta.”

“Tapi, sikap gadis itu yang menjauhiku, membuat orang berkesimpulan siapa pula yang ingin melihat lelaki pemerkosanya sok inosen dan tak bersalah.”

Hatano memusnahkan kehendak merotasi bola mata sekali lagi menyadari cara bicara yang berganti.

“Bisa jadi pula gadis itu menjauhimu, karena ada sesuatu yang kita belum tahu. Ada motif mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya.”

“Alasan macam apa?”

“Mungkin—“ Hatano menangkap kelibat kilat gelap di mata biru itu. “—karena jika mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, itu akan mengancamnya. Seperti seseorang mungkin membencimu, dan dia ingin mengenyahkanmu.”

“Motif asumtif sekali.” Hatano menyematkan lipatan kedua lengan di belakang kepala. “Konter argumennya, tentu saja itu mungkin benar dan mungkin juga tidak.”

“Kau ... butuh yang tidak terbantahkan untuk membelamu dari tuduhan tak berdasar.” Kazuo mengerling, sepersekian detik, berpaling pada denting terbening dari pinggir atap terminal mungil universitas mereka. “Seperti ... saksi mata.”

 _Bingo._ “Ada saksi mata. Seseorang bersamaku waktu itu.”

“... kalau begitu, apa kau akan memintanya untuk jadi saksi matamu?” Hatano mahir tak menampakkan ia memerhatikan bagaimana sebelah tangan yang tak terlihat—tak memegangi payung miliknya—terkepal di dalam saku baju. “Alibimu bisa terbukti sempurna, atau paling tidak minta saja rekaman CCTV di sekitaran area perpustakaan.”

“Kasus ini hanya kabar dari mulut ke mulut, bukan persidangan. Mana bisa minta rekaman data di CCTV untuk pembuktian—kecuali atas seizin Rektor.”

“Persidangan publik ada. Dan kenapa tidak meminta seseorang yang bersamamu waktu itu untuk bicara?”

Hatano menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pinggang orang di sebelahnya sekarang juga.

“Orang bodoh itu sedang menjauhiku.” –dan ia tidak memaksudkan nada bicaranya untuk terdengar sebegitu kesal, lelah emosional. Tapi tak tertahan. “Mungkin dia berpikir, aku benar-benar memerkosa perempuan itu—perempuan yang sebelumnya menggodanya juga.”

Mulut Kazuo lekas terbuka—seiring sepasang mata terbeliak, seketika itu pula terkatup lagi. Dan sorot tatapnya dinormalkan kembali. 

“Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkannya—perasaannya—untuk membela diriku sendiri.”

Sepasang mata serupa serupa glitser karamel meredup sepintas.

 “Dari sebuah buku tentang Jurnalis yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah—kubaca di perpustakaan, panasnya isu hanya bertahan seratus hari.” Hatano menjatuhkan lengan dari belakang kepalanya, kemudian melompat-lompat ringan. “Nanti juga orang-orang lupa sendiri.”

Pemuda tertuduh pemerkosa itu merogoh tasnya, menarik keluar jaket putih yang ofensif menusuki matanya. Direntangkannya, dipakainya untuk menudungi kepala dan setengah badan bagian atasnya—menangkup jaket oranye miliknya, melirik di antara fabrik putih yang menaunginya.

“Omong-omong, kaupakai lagi saja payung itu.” Pemuda yang menyeruak dari material lembut kesat jaket sport itu melambai kasual. “Sampai aku bisa mengembalikan jaket ini padanya nanti, pakai saja dulu.”

Mata biru yang terpejam itu menyukarkan Hatano mencari tahu apa yang ada di baliknya. Seperti langit yang disembunyikan mendung.

Kecuali ketika Hatano berlari pergi, tak menanti hingga seseorang yang tergeming akhirnya menatapi.

Sesuatu yang terdekam di tasnya, ditariknya keluar, dan mematri siluet seperti pesawat yang kuat menerjang haluan angin, melawan deras hujan, menerobos hadangan badai. Seperti senja yang bersemi kala hujan bernyanyi.

Gumamnya kemudian terkabur gemersik hujan.

_“Dia selalu saja begitu.”_

 

*

Sekalipun lingkungan sekitar mengancamnya sebagai seorang pemerkosa selama berhari-hari kemudian, Hatano tidak setertekan itu.  

Meskipun tidak lebih banyak dari massa yang menekannya untuk diadili dalam sidang publik main hakim sendiri—apa beda mereka dengan mafia sebenarnya, teman dan teman dari temannya  suportif pun percaya padanya.

Dalam ilmu _logical fallacy_ —satu buku yang pernah Kaminaga pinjam (ya, Hatano mengingatnya), kepercayaan teman-teman padanya (“Hatano mencoba memerkosa wanita? Yang benar saja.”) itu dapat digiring pada salah satu sub-logika argumentatif, bahwa mereka berpandangan berdasarkan emosi dan bukan fakta maupun data.

Kaminaga, sisinya yang rasional, mungkin tidak memasukkan aspek emosi karena itulah ia tidak mengeksiskan diri lagi di hadapannya dan tidak bersuara apa pun—berargumen untuk membantah tuduhan terhadap Hatano.

(Apa Hatano sesungguhnya keliru menilai bahwa Kaminaga tidaklah cocok dengan dedaunan dan ranting yang mudah patah bila diinjak?)

Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa, Hatano memburu gadis itu dan memintanya bicara bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang mencoba memerkosanya. Itu butuh waktu, tapi bisa diusahakan.

Karena saat ini, Hatano dihadapkan pada masalah yang lebih genting dari hal itu, rasanya.

 

“A-MA-RIIII! INI PERTANDINGAN PENTIIIING!”

“Ahahaha ... maaf, maaf.”

“TIADA MAAF BAGIMU!”

“Eeeh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini pernah terjadi waktu kita kelas dua SMA, tapi aku ingat waktu itu kaubilang, ada atau tidak ada aku dalam tim, tidak akan memengaruhi kemenangan tim. Apa bedanya waktu itu dengan sekarang?”

“Beda, Bodoh! Waktu itu hanya latih tanding biasa!”

“Toh, sekarang hanya pertandingan persahabatan, ‘kan?”

“Kau mengerti tidak, sih, tidak ada lawan ingin diremehkan karena kita tidak _full power_ dengan seluruh _starters_ penting anggota kita?”

“... hei, Hatano, kalau sebenarnya ini ada kaitannya bahwa kau sedang kesal karena—“

“—aku tidak sedang kesal karena siapa pun!”

“Aku belum selesai bicara. Jadi memang benar kata Jitsui, kau sedang kesal karena ada seseorang yang menjauhimu— _ittai_! Jangan lempar bola ke kepalaku, Hatano!”  

“Kenapa kau masih masuk kuliah? Sudah ke rumah sakit? Keseleomu parah atau tidak?”

“Kau khawatir padaku? Ooh, aku tersentuh.”

“JA-WAB.”

“Hari ini ada kuis Akutsu- _Sensei_ , jadi aku masuk. Sudah ke klinik, tidak parah. Paling lama, kakiku  sembuh dua minggu lagi.”

“AMARI- _SAMA_ , APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJAAA?”

“—hehe, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, ya.”

 _Backsound kyaaa, Amari-sama! p_ enuh kekaguman, dan Hatano tahu lagi-lagi nanti ia akan diantagonisaikan jika coba-coba menendang punggungnya sekarang juga.

Menurut pengakuan yang bersangkutan, terpeleset dari tangga ketika ia tergesa ke kamar mandi karena telah tak tahan lagi menahan buang air di kelas manajemen finansial—bukan salahnya juga karena pipa saluran air dalam atap di atas tangga bocor dan rembasan jadi membasahi tangga. Karena kondisi Amari yang keseleo parah, ia tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan hari ini.

Hatano mendecih lebih keras, menahan diri tidak menjitak teman sejak kecilnya itu. Anggota yang lain sampai tak berani berkata-kata dihadapkan oleh kapten mereka yang sedang emosional.

Bukan salah mereka, ekstrakulikuler basket tak begitu diminati—karena mayoritas teraup untuk mengikuti organisasi kemahasiswaan di usia yang menjejak bilangan dewasa (selain karena memang organisasi kemahasiswaan, pada kenyataan, sering mendapatkan keuntungan dan prestis karena apresiasi universitas).

Hanya ada manajer, asistennya, tiga anggota lain, Hatano dan Amari. Selama ini, mereka baik-baik saja. Namun insiden bodoh itu terjadi, dan untuk pertama kali, kini mereka dalam bahaya.

“Santai saja, Hatano.” Amari terkekeh, sangat santai. Benar-benar memanasi emosi. “Kita akan baik-baik saja dan dapat pertolongan.”

“Bicaramu gampang sekali.” Hatano memandang ke seberang _bench_ , lawan mereka dari universitas negeri setempat tampaknya menyadari anomali di kubu ini. “Lima belas menit lagi, dan katakan bagaimana caranya kita bisa minta pertolongan dengan mudah di jam sesore ini.”

Amari mengejapkan mata, terbiasa dengan rutukan keras Hatano dari sejak kecil—dan kini tentang mengapa kesepakatan pertandingan saat ini adalah di sore hari—maka ia tidak pernah menyergah.

“Walaupun kau kecil, tapi kau kapten yang hebat, Hatano,” hibur Amari, “meski kecil, kau tetap sangat kuat walaupun nanti pemain yang kita minta untuk menjadi _pinch-player_ adalah pemain awam. Ya, kau memang kecil, tapi kau bisa menang—AGH!”

“Berhenti menyebut kecil, **_KECIL_** , terus-terusan—HEH!”                                

Ketiga anggota lain berwajah baja.  Untung saja Amari hanya dilempari bola oleh Hatano, bukan ditonjok apalagi lengan atau kakinya dibuat bengkok.

“A-ah, sakitnya. Jangan main lempar bola ... bagaimana kalau teman SMP kita dulu, Miyoshi?” Amari merana mengusap-usap pinggangnya. “Dia pasti masih ada di kampus, kudengar ada rapat BEM membahas festival seni fakultasnya.”

“Miyoshi tidak mungkin mau. Ah, dia lagi.” Hatano mengambur embus gusar, mengabsen teman-teman yang ia kenal dan bisa dimintai tolong.

“Fukumoto, teman seekskul masak dan _Home Economic_ Miyoshi? Dia orang yang baik dan masakannya enak, pasti tidak akan menolak kalau kita minta tolong.”

“Apa huungannya dengan masakannya enak _._ Fukumoto sedang menanti rilis MV _comeback_ Maroon- _chan_ yang terbaru, rilis jam empat—persis dengan mulainya pertandingan kita. Tidak akan mau.”

“Hmmm ...  kalau teman SMA kita, Jitsui, Tazaki, atau Odagiri?”

“Mana mau mereka, ini masa-masa _garis-mati manga_ Jitsui.”

“Sakuma- _san_ di fakultas olahraga, ‘kan? Dia saja.”

“Tsk. Dia, kan, juga ikut BEM. Pasti sedang rapat sekarang, _Bakamari._ ”

“Johann Bauer yang di Agroteknologi?”

“Sama saja—” Hatano yang baru mau mendengus, justru mencerah ekspresinya. “Alain atau Jean!”

Amari mengejapkan mata melihat Hatano bergegas mengobrak-abrik ransel sendiri, mencari ponsel dan menghubungi pemuda yang setahunya teman dari teman Hatano. Pertukaran pelajar atau perpaduan genetik Jepang-Perancis, ya? Entah.

Ketiga anggota yang lain menyampaikan, mereka akan bernegosiasi dengan tim lawan untuk memberi sedikit waktu mencari pemain pengganti. Namun ketiganya terlibat debat siapa yang harus bicara dan saling suruh siapa yang harus bicara, nyali mereka jadi menciutkan niat baik yang semula ada.

Amari mengiyakan, dan ia berpikir. Di sekeliling, yang ada hanya gadis-gadis penggemar setianya. Ah, coba saja ada lelaki. Pasti akan lebih mudah, bisa dimintai tolong. Selain yang namanya telah disebutkan, Amari tidak begitu berteman dekat dengan yang lain—oh.

Senyumnya melebar, Amari mengikuti jejak Hatano menghubungi seorang kawan karena teman dari sejak kecilnya itu telah menelepon Jean—pasti Alain berhalangan ikut atau datang karena terlanjur pulang.

“Halo?”

Amari mengabaikan suara latar belakang Hatano yang seperti talu-talu cerutu tengah menggerutu, bersyukur dalam hati karena orang ini menjawab teleponnya sekali dering. Cepat dijelaskannya yang terjadi dan mengapa ia menelepon, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah kecewa.

 “Ya sudah. Aku mengerti tugas risetmu untuk ujian praktik belum selesai, terima kasih. Ya, kasihan teman-teman setimku dan doakan aku selamat dari Kapten timku ... dia harus ekstra kerja keras, ya walau dia kecil tapi dia sangat kuat. Eh? Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Hmm ... hm, sampai nanti.”

“Bagaimana, Amari?”

“Umm, temanku yang barusan kutelpon bilang, dia tidak bisa.”

Hatano menatap—matanya memendar harap. Amari agak merasa bersalah ketika menggelengkan kepala, dan perasaannya pupus ketika Hatano mengguncangkannya dengan kekuatan yang keterlaluan. Dan seberkas rasa bersalah kembali lagi, ketika Hatano menyatakan ia akan meminta permainan diberikan toleran agar bermain dengan empat pemain.

“Apa aku ikut main saja, Hatano?”

“Mauku begitu.” Hatano menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menggemertak leher dan melemaskan buku-buku jari. “Tapi, daripada kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan malah cedera lebih parah sampai tidak bisa main—kejuaraan sebentar lagi, lebih baik kau jadi Paman Tua dan duduk saja, _sana_.”

“Sangat ajaib kau yang kecil menang tanpaku—aduh! Singkirkan bola itu!”

“Bicara lagi soal _kecil,_ sepatuku berikutnya di kepalamu! Ada atau tidak ada kau, aku akan menang bersama tim kita.”

“ _Kapten Hatano_ , tolong jangan lempar bola itu lagi ke kepalaku! Aku akan berdoa dan mendatangkan keajaiban untukmu—”

“—jangan. Doamu membawa celaka untukku.”

“Eeeeh? Jangan begitu. Aku, kan, bermaksud baik. Semuanya, semangat ya!”

Hatano menahan cengiran terkembang. Amari bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan jika ia menginginkan, tapi Hatano telah dibuat begitu toleran dengan segala tingkahnya. Memang pemuda satu itu pun tak pernah komplain selama berteman dengannya.

Meskipun sangat tegas pada temannya yang terlalu santai menghadapi segala hal dalam hidupnya, menjadi penetralisir dirinya yang mudah emosional, Hatano tidak menginginkan kondisi temannya memburuk walaupun ingin menempeleng kepalanya karena bisa seceroboh ini.

Karena itulah, dia beranjak ke teritori lawan dan menyusun bujukan manipulatif dalam waktu singkat, agar bisa melonggarkan peraturan—sesungguhnya, memanaskan hatinya mengingat dialah yang ingin menjadi penegak hukum tapi malah melakukan hal seperti ini—dan mengizinkan timnya bertanding dengan empat orang. Kali ini saja, karena situasi dan kondisi tak memungkinkan untuk mendatangkan substitutsi pemain.  

 _Well_ , ini demi timnya.

Sedikit pemanis kata-kata dan pasang tampang kucing terbuang, akhirnya mereka luluh dan berkenan dengan permintaannya.

Kendatipun permohonannya telah terkabulkan, tetap saja situasi tidak semudah merealisasikan keinginannya. Lima lawan empat, tidak berimbang. Terlebih Hatano di- _marking_ oleh dua orang sekaligus, dan ketiga teman setim lainnya di _-marking_ ketat.

Tidak ada yang bisa leluasa bergerak ke area di mana Hatano dapat mengoper ke arahnya, memudahkan _shooter_ menembakkan bola ke _ring_. Hatano sendiri dibatasi pergerakannya dengan _double-marking_.

 _Half-quarter_ kemudian, dan tim lawan di atas awan. Mereka tertinggal dua digit di akhir angka belasan. Tim mereka kritis dalam situasi paling mencekam.

Mungkin ini krisis terparah paling realistis di pertandingan basket yang pernah Hatano alami, dan dalam hati sedikit mengakui ia membutuhkan Amari untuk melewati semua ini.

Lain kali, Hatano tidak akan melemparkan bola untuk menggegarotakkan temannya sejak kecil itu lagi.

_“Time out!”_

Energinya terkuras dua kali lipat. Ketiga anggota lainnya pucat pasi, gemetar melihat perbedaan jarak di papan skor, putus asa mengakui minim kesempatan mereka untuk menang.

Sebaik dan segila apa pun Hatano bermain untuk mencetak skor, jika tidak disokong pemain lain yang dapat mengimbangi permainannya, sama saja kerja kerasnya omong kosong.

Ini realita di mana satu pebasket profesional dengan karir cemerlang saja, tidak bisa semudah itu mendapatkan kemenangan hanya karena dirinya sendiri. Bukan _manga shounen_ atau apa, takkan ada keajaiban terjadi begitu saja. Sehebat apa pun pemainnya.

Harga diri tingginya tidak menguak celah untuk mengakui dirinya akan kalah.

Hasrat menendang bangku panjang tak tersalurkan. Hatano memilih mendinginkan kepala dan hatinya, berpikir keras seraya ia mengusap peluh yang mencicipi sekujur permukaan kulit di wajahnya dengan punggung lengan, berjalan menuju ke _bench_ timnya dan menerima uluran handuk dari manajer tim.

“Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang! Katamu kau tidak bisa, Kaminaga?”

Nama itu terlalu familiar untuk didengar.

Hatano mengangkat kepala. Ditemukannya Kaminaga berkaus hitam kasual pas badan dengan kemeja hijau muda sebagai luaran, menghampiri Amari yang berdiri terpincang menyambutnya.

 Mereka bertemu pandang, di balik topi _trendy_ yang Hatano kenali, Kaminaga menyaputnya dalam tatapan keterkejutan. 

Kenangan ciuman di malam berhujan itu menggerimis benaknya. Sepertinya Kaminaga mengingat lebih banyak tentang mereka daripada dirinya, karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi mengalih perhatian pada Amari dan menyapanya lalu memeganginya—memintanya untuk duduk lagi saja.

“Bagaimanapun, aku juga tidak mau mendengar tim basket kampus kita kalah, walau cuma pertandingan persahabatan.” Kaminaga melepas kemejanya dengan gerakan maskulin. “Pinjam bajumu, Amari. Belum kaupakai, ‘kan?”

Amari mengulas senyum lima jari. “Belum tiga kali.”

Kaminaga melotot. “Oi!”

Pemuda yang mengurut pelan lutut kakinya itu tertawa lega. “Itu baru dicuci, dan Hatano membawakannya untukku karena tidak tahu aku cedera. Untung saja, ya. Maafkan kalau baunya masih bau karbol cemara, Hatano sering merendam bajuku dari dulu bukan pakai sabun cuci baju.”

“Fitnah.” Hatano menampuk handuk ke arah Amari, tapi sahabatnya dari kecil itu berkelit tangkas.

Amari menepis sabetan handuk itu, lalu menjentik jari. Mengarahkan ibu jari pada pemuda yang dimaksudnya. “Ah, ya. Ini Hatano, temanku dari dulu dan kapten tim basket.” Menahan kembangan senyum yang pastinya mencurigakan, Amari tersenyum ringan. “Hatano, ini Kaminaga, temanku.”

“Sesama sosialita, digilai wanita?” tanya Hatano acuh tak acuh.

“Kau tahu saja.”  Amari tersenyum murah hati. Pemuda ini sebenarnya tahu ia tidak perlu mengenalkan kedua kawannya itu, tapi meneliti reaksi mereka _sangat menarik_ untuknya.

Kaminaga tidak menanggapi apa pun, berlalu menyambar seragam tim basket pinjaman dari Amari. Berlari ke toilet terdekat dan tak menghiraukan histerikal para perempuan menyadari kedatangannya di tribun, serta mendapat kebenaran dialah yang jadi substitusi pemain tim basket menggantikan Amari.

Hatano mendudukkan diri ke sisinya. “Dia bisa main basket?”

Amari menyungging senyum dingin menyimak pertanyaan menyangsikan itu. “Tidak akan sebaik aku bersamamu, tentu.”

“Makanya jangan ceroboh, Bodoh.” Hatano mencemooh, lututnya tergerak menyundul pelan paha kawannya.

“Lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati, oke.” Amari balas menyikut ringan lengan temannya itu. “Kau jangan galak-galak pada Kaminaga. Sudah untung dia mau membantu kita dan menunda mengerjakan tugasnya.”

“Siapa yang galak, heh.” Hatano sangat berminat menginjak kaki Amari, kalau kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Perdebatan—tepatnya Hatano menyengat dengan balasan ala orang hipertensi dan Amari sebaliknya—mereka terhenti begitu Kaminaga kembali. Telah berganti seragam lapangan dengan baju tersampir rapi di lengan, ia taruh di atas ranselnya sendiri.

Beruntung manajer tim mereka pengertian dan cepat tanggap, memberitahukan pada yang didaulat menjadi wasit untuk mengizinkan subtitusi pemain masuk ke lapangan. Mereka tentu saja memberikan izin.

“Halo, Hatano.”

Kaminaga baru menyapanya tepat ketika tim basket D-University diberikan jeda waktu untuk reformasi grup, dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, ketika mereka berdua saja berdiri begitu dekat di satu lapangan. Dan seharusnya tidak mengasingkan Hatano akan dirinya sendiri hanya karena sapanya yang lama tak didengarnya.

“Jaketmu masih ada padaku.” Hatano lurus memancang perhatian ke papan skor. “Hari ini, aku tidak bawa.”

“Pikirkan itu nanti.” Kaminaga melakukan pemanasan, tak peduli Hatano memerhatikannya atau tidak. “Pakai saja aku.”

Hatano tergeming.

Kaminaga menyadari adanya kesalahan karena ketiadaan tanggapan, mendongak. Dia menatap impasif pada Hatano. “Untuk kemenangan tim. Beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan.”

Baru kali ini Hatano meneliti dengan jeli perusuhnya itu dari ujung kepala ke penghujung kaki. “Apa kau bisa menembak tiga poin?”

“Tidak sehebat itu, kalau ekspektasimu tinggi padaku.”

“ _Shoot_ yang kau bisa?”

“ _Lay-up_ , _hook-shot,_ dan percayakan padaku _shooting_ di _area inside_.”

“Aku mengerti.” Hatano menghirup napas dalam-dalam, serius memberi instruksi, _“Marking_ pemain bernomor punggung enam dalam mode defensif. Dalam mode agresif, berkelit dari _marking_ lawan padamu, dan usahakan selalu ada di _area inside_. Lawan kita adalah tipe _pressure defensif,_ spesialisasi _marking_.”

“Jadi mereka menekan pemain untuk bertahan karena _marking_ yang ketat.” Kaminaga mengangguk paham. “Apa dari tadi terjadi _foul_ karena hal ini?”

Hatano menahan timbul senyumnya, serahkan pada Kaminaga untuk cepat memahami yang terjadi. “Dua anggota sudah dapat tiga, satu lagi sudah dapat dua.”

“Kau?”

Mata kelabu itu yang selalu memata-matainya, mengerling sekilas—seakan mengintip dan menjadikan tindakannya sendiri yang menyiratkan perhatian untuknya seperti rahasia dari Hatano sendiri.

Hatano menyeringai, melenggang lebih dulu ke lapangan. “Tidak.”

Kaminaga tidak tersenyum ketika berkata, “Tentu saja.”

Di luar lapangan, Amari memangku dagu di siku yang bertumpu ke lutut. Mungkin gosip yang beredar di lingkaran pertemanan elitisnya (tepatnya, teman-teman sesama alumni suatu jenjang pendidikan dan mahasiswa _double degree_ ) benar, ada sesuatu di antara kedua teman mereka ini.

Rasanya jadi ia yang gemas dan ingin menoyor kepala teman sejak kecilnya itu, yang hanya menampangkan punggungnya untuk ditatap sebegitu mematahkan hati oleh seseorang yang begitu dipuja kaula muda. Seolah begitu jauh untuk diraih.

Pantas saja Jitsui menjadikan mereka inspirasi utama dan menggarap ulang _manga-_ nya, memangkas _lifespan_ Tazaki dan Odagiri. Tiga trio ini tidak berubah dari sejak SMA.

Amari memincing mata, melihat teman-temannya yang tadi disebutkannya mulai berdatangan dan memosisikan diri di tribun penonton. Dia melambaikan tangan pada beberapa dari mereka, terbiasa dengan tak satu pun membalasnya.

Tentu saja, lebih menarik melihat kedua kawan mereka itu bersanding di satu lapangan. Bahu-membahu menghabisi lawan dan menumbangkan mereka dari tahta berharum kemenangan di atas awan.

Amari mengira Hatano akan meremehkan Kaminaga yang notabene mahasiswa seni. Sama sekali tiada keterkaitan dengan dunia kompetitif yang berkeringat, dan popularitas sebagai sosialita universitas akan makin merendahkan opininya pada Kaminaga. Tidak mengherankan.

Namun ketika Kaminaga dengan mudah mengubah skor dengan dua tembakan tiga poin berturut-turut, sampai digagalkan musuh untuk mencetak angka pun, Amari tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Hatano meremehkannya.

Senyum maklum muncul di mulutnya. Bagaimanapun, Hatano adalah kapten, dan mengerti seorang kapten tidak bisa menjunjung arogansi dengan merendahkan teman setim sendiri. Kalau sudah begitu, teman kecilnya itu sangat kharismatik. Karena itulah Amari selalu mengusungnya sebagai kapten tim basket.

Sedikit banyak, ia bisa mengerti mengapa Kaminaga sangat tertarik pada Hatano. Yakin, taruhan beribu persen teman-teman mereka yang  menyelinap ke tribun pun mengerti.

Permasalahannya, Kaminaga tidak akan bisa membuat Hatano balas tertarik padanya jika sampai salah bicara. Mana pernah Hatano tergugah karena seseorang memuja rupanya, memuji prestasinya, ataupun berbusa menggodanya. Sebaiknya, teman sosialita Amari ini punya alasan penting untuk tertarik pada sahabatnya selain hanya karena fisik atau akademik saja.

Yang sayang, ketika tim D-University akhirnya menang dengan perolehan skor beda tipis dari lawan, hanya mereka berdua saja yang tidak menepukkan tangan satu sama lain. _High five_ sekali saja apa susahnya, astaga. Amari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

“ _Otsukare_ , Hatano~”

“KYAAA, AMARI- _SAMA_!”

“Aduh, Hatano!” Amari merana karena bola basket menimpuki kepalanya.

Hatano mendengus—kendati tawa menari di matanya yang kini benderang karena telah menang, menyambar botol minum yang disodorkan manajer. “Aku yang kerja keras, kenapa kau yang dipuja.”

“Bagaimana lagi, kau kecil, sih—ah! Kapten Hatano, sudah kubilang jangan lemparkan apa pun  sembarangan!”

“Tidak sembarangan.” Hatano menyeringai. “Itu tepat _sasaran_.” –dan luput melihat Kaminaga yang sedikit tersentak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Amari meringis, mengusapi kepalanya yang dilempari lagi dan mengoper balik botol minum pada kapten timnya. Kadang Hatano bisa jadi sungguh semena-mena jika dia mau. “Kaminaga, maaf kau harus bekerja sama dengan orang sepertinya.”

Kaminaga hanya memulas senyum sekilas, menyeka peluhnya sendiri dengan handuk—yang gadis manajer mereka merona  saat menyerahkannya tanpa ditanggapi olehnya.

“Kau membuatnya susah, ya, Hatano.”

“ _Kau_ yang membuatku susah.”

Adu mulut mereka selalu berarus seperti ini. Arus pendek dari Hatano, dan Amari menanggapinya dengan santai. Berujung pada lemparan botol minum atau bola pada Amari.. Kaminaga mengamati mereka berdua, tersenyum enggan. “Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?”

Jika tidak memperhitungkan sisipan kecemburuan, Amari merasa pertanyaan yang Kaminaga lontarkan cukup ramah. “Sudah lama.”

“Dari sejak sekolah dasar.” Hatano memungut botol minum yang tadi ia pakai untuk menimpuk kepala kawannya itu. “Muak sudah aku dengannya.”

“Kau selalu bilang begitu, tapi baru tadi kau teriak-teriak tidak ada aku, kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku— _no,_ HATANO—“ Amari menggeser kepala ke kiri tepat ketika bola itu melayang lagi untuk ia tangkap. “— _SAFE!_ Ya, sama seperti kau dan Miyoshi selalu bersama dari dulu.”

 “Aku tidak satu SMP dengan Miyoshi—pernah tidak bersamanya.” Ini pertama kali Hatano melihat senyum formil Kaminaga, tak hingga ke matanya. “Dan, _well_ ,” Kaminaga mengangkat bahu, “dia tidak akan merasa tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku.”

Informasi itu merasuk ke telinga Hatano yang merampas botol dari tangan Amari. Hatano yang kemudian menenggak air, sampai sedikit tumpah dari kerah karena menelan terlalu cepat, merasakan Kaminaga tak ingin berdekatan dengannya ketika pemuda itu bergerak mengambil bajunya lagi.

“Berarti aku beruntung karena Hatano yang selalu bersamaku, ya.”

Kaminaga menajamkan tatapan pada Amari yang mempertahankan ekspresi inosennya—dan ia tahu lebih baik teman sesama serigalanya itu memiliki intensi tersendiri saat mengatakan hal itu. Dikendurkannya semua itu, jadi senyuman ringan—penuh harga diri. “Sepertinya begitu.”

Kecepatan cahaya terjadi manakala bola basket dilayangkannya lagi pada temannya sejak kecil. “Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu!”

“ADUH—punggungku! Berhenti menunjukkan betapa penting diriku di hidupmu dengan cara _non_ - _mainstream_ , Hatano!”

“Oh, haha.” Kaminaga tertawa hambar. “Kalian _dekat sekali_.”

“Dengar, ya. Amari punya _nasty-hobby_ , memuntir kebenaran.” Hatano memiting Amari yang berseru dramatik teraniaya karenanya. “Jangan dengarkan dia.”

“Apa pentingnya juga untuk Kaminaga mendengarkanmu, Hatano? Tu-tunggu ... _give up_! Turunkan bola itu! _Violence_ , kartu merah!”

 Hatano menatap dari ujung matanya, Kaminaga beranjak ke toilet untuk lekas memakai bajunya yang tadi lagi.

Dipertimbangkannya untuk meraih kesempatannya saat itu juga. Karena mungkin sekali, setelah ini, Kaminaga akan menghilang lagi tanpa mendatanginya. Hatano membutuhkannya untuk menepis rumor yang merusak reputasinya.

“Hei, Hatano, kau mau kemanaaa?”

Seruan—yang baru nanti Hatano sadari, terdengar begitu geli—Amari tersapu angin yang merambahinya, kala Hatano melepaskannya lalu melesat untuk mengejar Kaminaga ke toilet.

Entah dapat energi dari mana ia berhasil menentang lelah, mengejar langkah panjang sosok Kaminaga yang menyelami lorong remang menuju toilet terdekat, dan meraih lengannya.

“Kaminaga—“

Yang digapai olehnya, sama kaget dengannya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang hanya ditudungi remang, tapi masih begitu jelas untuk Hatano lihat bahwa Kaminaga tidak menduga akan dihampiri olehnya.

“Ya?”

Tangannya mengerat di lengan Kaminaga yang menjadikannya sentral perhatian.

Kata-kata itu ada di benaknya, tertinggal di tepi lidahnya begitu saja. Hatano tak kunjung bersuara.

_Mengapa kau tidak datang lagi menggangguku, heh? Karena pembicaraan kita terakhir kali, atau karena berita itu?_

_Mengapa kau diam saja dan tidak menyatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ini balas dendam karena yang telah kukatakan padamu?_

Kemungkinan itu mendatangkan rasa sungkan. Tangannya turun, terenggang dari menjaga Kaminaga agar tak beranjak dari hadapannya.

“Terima kasih,” Hatano mencari apa yang terpatri di balik sepasang mata yang tempo hari lalu memata-matainya tanpa jeda, “sudah mau membantu timku.”

Kaminaga tak lekas membalas. Dia menghirup napas, lalu mengangguk. Berhati-hati menanti apresiasi atau klarifikasi atau sesuatu yang telah lama ia nanti, tak kunjung ada suara, maka ialah yang pertama memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangan Hatano dari tangannya sendiri.

Hatano menatapnya.

“Tidak masalah.” Kaminaga tersenyum padanya. Mengembuskan beratnya di setiap helaan perlahan. Kata palsu semarak di benaknya. “Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu—perlu ganti baju _. Jaa._ ”

Sepasang mata coklat sempat melebar ketika Kaminaga mundur, selangkah untuk memunggunginya, lalu berbalik dan bertapak menjauhinya—sebelum matanya terkatup dalam pengertian.

Hatano pun berbalik.

Apa pun yang Kaminaga pikirkan dan rasakan, tidak sepantasnya ia meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang telah membuat susah hidupnya. (dan mengacaukan ketenteraman perasaannya, _mungkin_.)

Padahal bukan Hatano yang memulai semua ini.

Hatano mengepalkan tangan, berpikiran bahwa isu akan mereda dengan sendirinya bahkan tanpa perlu Kaminaga bersaksi untuknya. Dan bukan sebagai pengalihan, dari Kaminaga yang ingin diguncangnya sekeras dan segemas mungkin—karena diam saja bukanlah Kaminaga yang biasanya.

Sayang Hatano tak tetap tinggal, untuk tahu, betapa hampa Kaminaga akhirnya mengerling—tergeming menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Padahal kata-kata di halaman persembahan buku itu, yang tak Kaminaga mengerti untuk saat ini, memantul-mantul pilu yang hanya Hatano tahu.

 

_(“I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye.”)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> Lonely no More © Rob Thomas
> 
> Me and My Broken Heart ©Rixton
> 
> Boyfriend (accoustic. Ver) ©Justin Bieber
> 
> Heart Attack © One Direction 
> 
> I Will Fly © Ten 2 Five (ini fiksi, dan mari amini lagu ini ada nun jauh di Jepun /spiewhyyou)
> 
> (... lagunya somehow cocok, gitu. Berurutan kok. spie ampas sekali sama cowok main gitar dan bisa nyanyi. /baper.)
> 
> Requiem: lagu pengiring kematian.   
> Dan semua lagu di atas bukan diciptakan oleh saya. Silakan didengarkan bila berkenan. ;)

 

Berprasangka isu akan mereda dengan sendirinya, adalah bukti kesalahan terbesar miskalkulasinya terhadap konflik pelik yang merundunginya.

Yang terjadi, malah kian menjadi. Sampai ke tahap, tidak ada tatapan yang tak mengerubunginya dalam sorot penuh tuduh, sekalipun tanpa validasi bukti.

Pepatah berfilosofi. Merdu melagu kukuk ayam berusia ke dini pagi; berita hanya hangat paling lama seratus hari, mungkin takkan terbukti.

Sudah dua bulan kemudian semenjak kabar beredar, dan isu itu kian mewabah seperti penyakit endemik. Hingga Hatano mulai muak di kelasnya sendiri karena diskriminasi terhadapnya. Ini belum seratus hari, dan kesabarannya kelewatan untuk diuji.

Lebih menggemaskan untuknya karena dia berada di fakultas hukum. Di mana bukti, fakta, dan data seharusnya adalah segalanya untuk menggerakkan instrumen keadilan tertinggi agar timbangan keadilan tidak pincang, tapi—sekali lagi terjadi—publik berspekulasi hingga main menjustifikasi sendiri untuk menghakiminya.

Karena itulah, akhir-akhir ini Hatano lebih sering menyingkir dari fakultasnya sendiri. Amari, teman-temannya sealumni sekolah menengah dan teman dari temannya yang  mengenalnya, tak pernah memercayai isu miring paling sinting itu.

... entah dengan Kaminaga.

Dan kini, tiap hari, jaket putih itu terbenam di tasnya—fakta nyata adanya dilema mencari  Kaminaga, tapi Hatano berdecak dan ingin menyumbangsihkannya saja ke yayasan amal terdekat setiap melihat ada perempuan tersipu dekat Kaminaga. Seakan pemuda (sialan) itu akan mencium mereka saat itu juga.

Dia selalu yang berlalu lebih dulu, daripada melihat Kaminaga lagi-lagi tertawa dalam ria (palsu) dan menanggapi segala rayu pulau kelapa itu—membuat pengagumnya kian tercandu.

Hatano tidak lagi menemukan batang hidung Kaminaga mencuat untuk ditatapnya, di depan meja kerjanya saat ia berada di ruang megah pustaka, ataupun di bilik-bilik pembaca—dengan mata yang mencari lalu bertemu teduh ketika menatapnya.

Maka dari itu pula, ia berontak dengan bahasa kegelapan paling variatif kala Amari—bahkan trio klub _Manga_ —menggaetnya  untuk berjalan-jalan ke festival fakultas Seni dan Budaya setelah kelas paginya selesai. Padahal ia sedang membaca pengumuman di mading tentang uji coba praktik sidang sebelum ujian akhir untuk salah satu mata kuliah umum fakultas Hukum, berencana cepat pulang.

 _Bukan apa-apa._ Di sana, ada Kaminaga.

 _Mahasiswa-mahasiswi fakultas tersebut sedang mengadakan pameran kesenian, ayolah kita refreshing daripada lama-lama jadi sinting!_ Amari tertawa santai menanggapi tatapan yang mengulitinya hidup-hidup dan semburan— _siapa yang sinting, Tolol!—_ yang tak menciutkan nyali. Ditariknya Hatano mengunjungi festival bersama teman-teman mereka.

“Jangan tidak percaya diri begitu, Hatano. Meskipun kau kecil, aku yakin mereka yang ada di fakultas ini tidak keberata— _ittai!_ A-ah, pinggangku _..._ ”

“Tidak ada hubungannya dan berhenti menyebutku kecil!”

Tawa artifisial Odagiri via _Lime_ yang pertama menanggapi interaksi klise mereka.

“Mumpung jadwal jaga perpustakaan kita sedang kosong, Hatano- _san_.” Jitsui menyunggingkan senyum netral padanya. Catatan di tangan. Mata teliti mengedar ke sekitar. “Dan kita mendapatkan undangan dari Miyoshi- _san_ untuk datang ke galeri lukisnya.”

Mau tak mau, Hatano melirik Tazaki yang berjalan di sisinya, didera konflik internal nan dilematis menatapi pena dan buku di tangannya sendiri. Ditepuknya sekilas lengan Tazaki, menyengamati tanpa simpati.

Tentu saja, untuk apa lagi persatuan klub _3 in 1_ paling irasional antara klub manga, sulap dan IT, ada di sini selain untuk mencari referensi, inspirasi, ataupun riset entah apa demi keberlangsungan _manga_ Jitsui.

Fukumoto yang satu-satunya di antara mereka di dua jurusan berseberangan—teknik elektro dan sosial-politik, berkata datar, “Katanya dia melukis kreasi masakanku.” 

Amari mengeluh, “Daripada lukisan, aku lebih ingin memakan masakanmu.”

“Dan minum teh Miyoshi- _san_.” Jitsui tersenyum dalam siratan yang membuat satu-satunya mahasiswa fakultas Forensik jurusan Balistik serta Olahraga itu bergidik. “Bukankah begitu, Sakuma- _san_?”

 “Uh, ya. Begitulah,” Sakuma menjawab dengan sangat segan, seenggan dirinya bersama dengan mereka.  Telunjuk sekilas menggaruk pipi.

Mengapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berbeda fakultas dan klub bisa bergabung membaur bersama?

Ini semua bermula dari mana mereka berasal sebelumnya. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, Hatano dan Amari pernah satu SD dengan Fukumoto, kemudian keduanya satu SMP dengan Miyoshi dan Sakuma.

Keduanya pun satu SMA dengan Sakuma lagi, juga trio tak terpisahkan klub _3 in 1_ —Hatano lebih memilih menyebutnya demikian karena kerancuan identitas grup mereka—juga Sakuma yang direkrut secara tidak sah dan semena-mena oleh Jitsui.

Kalau tidak salah, berdasarkan informasi Kaminaga di lapangan basket waktu itu, dia pernah satu SD dengan Miyoshi (“Dari TK bahkan. Membosankan,” kata si narsistik itu pada Hatano di masa-masa si pustakawan mencoba bernegosiasi untuk mengembalikan jaket sport seseorang). Dan Fukumoto satu SMA dengan mereka berdua. Tidak mengherankan ketiganya melanjutkan klub memasak sampai ke jenjang universitas, begitulah penuturan Miyoshi.

Sekarang mereka semua terkumpul dalam satu universitas. Masing-masing dari mereka adalah mahasiswa _double-degree­_ —mengenyam pendidikan dari dua fakultas sekaligus—dan sama-sama dijuluki _Top Ten_ , pemegang nilai tertinggi di fakultas serta kejuruan mereka masing-masing di angkatan mereka _._

Di antara mereka, rivalitas bersanding kualitas—yang otomatis mendongkrak popularitas; persaingan tak mengandaskan pertemanan justru malah mengeratkan.

Tak ada yang mengatakan, tapi mereka masuk ke D-University alih-alih ke universitas negeri—kendati potensi mereka amat mumpuni.

Ada alasan sehubungan dengan latar belakang kehidupan (kegelapan masing-masing), dan hanya D-University yang memperbolehkan kondisi tertentu  akademisinya  untuk menyembunyikan identitas pribadi bila memang diperlukan.  Rahasia mereka dijamin tersembunyi dan sangat rahasia oleh rektor.

Bukan mereka janjian atau bagaimana untuk masuk ke D-University. Mungkin ada satu atau dua di antara mereka, pun sebenarnya tak ingin terpisah dari teman yang telah membuat masing-masing dalam hati merasa nyaman. Namun yang paling sebenarnya, pertemanan mereka dimulai dari teman ke teman dan sebagai sesama alumni suatu jenjang sekolah.

Mungkin memang benar, dunia hanya selebar daun kelor.

Mereka membaur dengan kesibukan bernapaskan keindahan dan tumpang-tindih seruan persuasif melihat kios yang mengudara gegap-gempita, cuaca tak silih berganti—matahari berbaik hati merekah sinar cerah. 

Menelusuri pelbagai stan. Terlesap sesak oleh berbagai macam kreasi seni, dari seni tradisional nasional sampai skala internasional. Dari yang berukuran mikro hingga makro sampai memakan spasi seperempat lapangan utama teramat luas D-University. Dari yang realistis sampai yang paling abstrak. Cipta karsa terunik sampai paling antik.

Tidak sedikit pula yang berfoto s _elfie_ dengan patung imitasi Daud ala karya Micheangelo. Imitasi lukisan Perjamuan Terakhir XII, Piccasso, dan Monalissa yang hidungnya rompel sedikit—menuai kritik keras dari dosen seni rupa (“Ini pelecehan terhadap maha karya! Memang dikata Monalissa seperti Sphinx yang hidungnya copot dibom Napoleon saat era Revolusi Perancis!”). 

Yang membuat mereka terhenti sebentar, mengagumi cipta replika labirin adiwarna—presentasi seni Kaca Patri. Ah, inilah hasil yang waktu itu mahasiswa-mahasiswi seni beramai-ramai mengerjakannya berpasangan di lapangan dibanjuri terik mentari.

Mereka sama sekali tak heran ketika mahasiswa-mahasiswa seni—atau paling tidak penikmat seni sendiri—paling sering berhenti lama mengagumi hasil kerja yang mendapat nilai sempurna dari dosen terkejam di mata kuliah itu.

Hatano menyipit dengan ulasan kritis dan analitif Wolff yang dipajang di sisi dinding kaca patri menyentakkan napas siapa pun yang melihatnya. 

Ia bahkan tak menemukan pola delapan kotak yang waktu itu Kaminaga tertawakan pada Miyoshi. Memang delapan kotak itu ada, tapi sebagai efek latar biasan cahaya yang menawan menudungi suatu gubuk kumuh.

Permainan warnanya menakjubkan. Impresionis. Bertema realisme. Dua unsur digabungkan menjadi satu dalam struktural yang kompleks, menampilkan secarik rupa wanita lelah pasca melahirkan, terpejam menitikkan airmata berdarah tatkala mengelusi bayi tak bertangis dalam dekapan.

Berdasarkan pemaparan singkat tentang kaca patri karya mereka berdua, temanya tentang kesenjangan sosial. Orang awam takkan mengerti, tapi jika dicermati baik-baik, gambar itu merupakan sarkasme.

Ukiran berbentuk permata yang dibuat seolah jauh dari cahaya melatari jamuan makan bangsawan era renaisans, tentang mayoritas yang bergelimang kebahagiaan—karena kebahagiaan dianalogi seperti kilauan permata. Sementara ibu-beranak di gubuk nelangsa itu sebenarnya telah mati tanpa ada yang peduli.

“Kalau dibuat terlalu rumit, belum tentu juga orang biasa mengerti,” Sakuma menyergah.

“Mengerti atau tidak, tapi perasaan sedih sampai pada siapa pun yang melihatnya.” Tazaki mengelusi halusnya permukaan kaca patri yang dikikir dengan terampil. “Itu membuat mereka lebih mudah berempati.”

Dari maha karya kaca patri garapan Kaminaga dan Miyoshi, mereka tergiring oleh arus massa yang membludak ke arah mulut panggung. Termasuk Fukumoto yang berkhianat, kalap karena sekelompok mahasiswa dari jurusan Digitalisasi Seni dibantu dari mahasiswa IT menampilkan hologram Maroon- _chan_.

Segerombolan _otaku_ bermunculan ke permukaan kehidupan menyanyikan lagu idola mereka melebihi takzimnya menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan, menggeser massa brutal band _punk_ metal yang sebelumnya meraungkan musik _rock and roll._  

Mereka tiba ke destinasi yang jadi tujuan mereka datang ke festival ini. Menemukan keanehan, ada segerombolan mahasiswi yang berdiri di seberang galeri lukisan ini, tapi tidak memasukinya.

Rupanya hanya menatapi mahasiswa yang tenang melukis dengan media kanvas dan mendaur ulang ampas kopi untuk melukisnya, menjadikan lukisan matahari terbenam di pantainya terimpresi sephia.

“Sepertinya mereka mau ke galerimu tapi belum berani, Miyoshi.”

Yang disapa mendongak dengan mata agak terbelalak. Mungkin tak menyangka siapa yang datang, sebelum seraut rupa menawan itu menyungging senyuman dan meletakkan kuas. “Sakuma- _san_.” 

Amari tertawa ringan seraya mendorong Hatano yang sinis mengomentari Miyoshi tak menyapa bahkan tak mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk ke galeri, mereka yang notabene diundang. Kalau bukan karena Odagiri berbaik hati, Sakuma tidak akan ikut bersama mereka—kecuali ia datang sendiri. Mereka masuk diikuti trio _3 in 1_ yang menyamarkan geli masing-masing, memerhatikan pelbagai lukisan dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Miyoshi berjalan ke meja stan, duduk di atasnya, menumpangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri.

Lekukan pahanya yang menggiurkan di balik celana bahan coklat marunnya dapat membuat pelihatnya menelan ludah. Atau senyumnya yang dimaksudkan untuk tulus, tapi ini Miyoshi, seseorang yang terlahir dengan anugerah (atau musibah) untuk membuat semua terpelintir jadi seksi.

“Seorang arsitektur Russia ternama berkata, yang penting bukanlah siapa yang ada di kursi, tapi apa yang ada di meja.” Miyoshi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap ekspresif pada pria yang tak tergugah dengan pose artistiknya.

Di dalam galeri, sesayup komentar terdengar, “Kenapa bukan Miyoshi yang jadi objek lukisnya saja? Malah dia yang jadi pelukisnya?”

“ _Well,_ setidaknya, kita yang pasti tidak akan kaget kalau suatu hari nanti muncul lukisan tandingan Monalisa.”—Jitsui.

“Sebentar, aku ingin tertawa membayangkan Miyoshi berpose fantastis dan dengan narsis melukis dirinya sendiri. Akrobat hebat, kalau dia bisa melakukannya.” –Amari. 

“Kalau Sakuma- _san_ bisa melukis, berani bertaruh Miyoshi akhirnya berhenti jadi pelukis dan memilih jadi objek melukisnya.” –Tazaki.

“Yakin mau bertaruh? Taruhanku, Miyoshi tetap memilih jadi pelukis untuk melukis Sakuma- _san. Topless, yes_. Delapan kotak fantastis.” –Hatano.

Tawa bernada hina mengudara dari dalam galeri.

Mencoba mengabaikan percakapan sarat hinaan, Sakuma berdeham. “Tentu saja, pelukis—pencipta karya manapun—lebih senang karyanya yang diapresiasi daripada dirinya sendiri.”

Sepasang mata coklat itu menerang, kemudian terpejam dalam senyum, terbuka dalam sorot sedikit sarkastik.

“Siapa sangka Sakuma- _san_ yang dari departemen olahraga dan forensik balistik bisa mengerti hal ini.” Miyoshi menumpukan telapak tangan ke atas meja stan, memajukan badan yang terlengkung elegan dan menemui wajah terkesiap Sakuma. Suaranya melebihi halus sutra. “Silakan masuk, Sakuma- _san._ ”

“ _MASUK_ KE MANA, MIYOSHI!” –Amari.

“KE HATIMU ATAU _KE MANA_ - _MU_? _(siul)_ Aku tidak tahu kalian begitu cepat.” –Hatano.

“... _(batuk)_ itu terlalu ambigu.” –Odagiri.

“Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Hatano dan Amari awet sekali bersahabat.” –Tazaki.

“Sakuma- _san_ , kalau kau, percayalah bahwa Miyoshi- _san_ lebih ingin kau _mengapresiasinya_ daripada lukisannya.” –Jitsui

Redaman tawa penuh goda terkuar samar dari dalam galeri.

Miyoshi mendesis tipis, berpaling dari Sakuma untuk turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan menghirup napas dalam. Dipersilakannya Sakuma memenuhi undangannya dengan gaya formal profesional, datang untuk melihat hasil karya-karya lukis terbaiknya.

Sayang Miyoshi tidak bisa membaca isi hati seseorang, tidak ketika ia menyusul teman-teman mereka yang bertualang dalam galeri sederhananya. Jika saja bisa, niscaya Miyoshi akan mengetahui niatan dalam pikiran berkabut Sakuma untuk menaut jemari ke pipinya yang berlekuk lebih daripada biasanya.

Hatano yang menanamkan tangan ke dalam saku _jeans_ -nya, menyeringai melihat Miyoshi datang dengan menghunjam tatapan tajam padanya dan yang lain. “Omong-omong, kenapa Miyoshi suka sekali memakai warna-warna biru, eh?”

Jitsui mengelus dagu dalam jemari. “Mungkin karena kasihnya tak sampai.”

“Mungkin karena yang dia goda tidak peka.” Odagiri turut memerhatikan lukisan realis laut dilihat dari langit.

“Pantas saja dia berteman dengan Kaminaga,” ucap Amari prihatin.

Miyoshi mendengus samar. “Apa korelasinya?”

“Miyoshi, mana Kaminaga?” tanya Tazaki, mencegah kemungkinan Miyoshi menyiramkan segalon cat akrilik pada teman-teman mereka karena mengacaukan momennya dengan Sakuma.

Miyoshi terdiam, menyurutkan emosi, mendengarkan semayup performa musisi yang telah berganti, musik band menelusup hingga ke galerinya. Lantunan _Lonely no More_. Dia menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke arah luar, melepas amarahnya dengan mudah dalam senyuman. “Kalian tidak dengar?”

Hatano menulikan diri dari percakapan—karena nama yang tak ingin didengarnya justru diucapkan, memfokuskan perhatian pada lukisan sang seniman. Refleksi bulan tiga perempat jelang purnama, sebagian kiri di atas riak air yang hitam dan bagian kanan di atas langit malam. Hanya setengah kanvas, dinamai: _Almost_.

Warna gelap yang disapukan Miyoshi ke kanvas itu membangkitkan nuansa frustratif. Makna yang hanya Miyoshi terangkan pada Sakuma—karena yang lain memaknainya dengan tepat.

Kadang, ada hal yang tidak pernah selesai, dan terhenti begitu saja. Padahal dimaksudkan untuk lengkap, tapi sesuatu terjadi dan segalanya jadi terhenti. Namun _tetap ada_ —

“—tapi, hampir tidak pernah cukup,” Miyoshi menatap lurus pada sepasang mata biru gelap yang tak lepas memandangnya, “Sakuma- _san_.”

 Mengetahui kehadiran mereka tak dipentingkan oleh empunya galeri, Jitsui menandas geli, “Ayo kita ke galeri sebelah saja.”

Dengan tertib dan kilatan menggoda, mereka mengungsi ke galeri sebelah. Mengkhianati Sakuma yang tergeming menatapi Miyoshi, sekelompok pemuda itu beralih ke studio foto sederhana yang dipadati oleh hawa-hawa termodis seuniversitas.

Hatano mengerling sekilas, bisu membaca nama mahasiswa yang tertera sebagai penanggung jawab studio foto sederhana ini.

Ternyata Kaminaga dari jurusan fotografi. Mungkin di beberapa mata kuliah seperti ragam karsa, dia bertemu lagi dengan Miyoshi bahkan bekerja sama seperti untuk proyek seni kaca patri.

Terdapat berbagai foto dengan beragam objek. Pelbagai ukuran. Bermacam-macam cara mengabadikannya. Dibingkai dengan selapis kaca dan bingkai sesuai tema foto.

Selintas dari pajangan ulasan dosen pembimbing di jurusan fotografinya, kelompok foto _moments in time_ , yang menampilkan cerminan berjenis-jenis hubungan percintaan manusia adalah yang paling atraktif.

Selalu sepasang kekasih sebagai fokusentris foto dalam berbagai usia, dari remaja sampai manula dengan berbagai latar tempat—yang menurut keterangan adalah tempat penting untuk setiap pasangan.

Awalnya suka, lalu jatuh cinta dan dunia jadi milik berdua saja. Cinta yang malu-malu; hanya diam-diam bertukar lirikan. Cinta yang kandas dan saling melepas. Terbebas dari cinta yang membuat kebas. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta yang diperbaharui. Cinta yang saling lupa kemudian dirajut sekali lagi. Cinta yang pernah terpisah karena intervensi cinta lain tapi berakhir saling memiliki kembali.

Hatano melewati kelompok foto _moments in time_ yang direkomendasi dosen-dosen itu, impasif melampaui gadis-gadis cantik yang jadi objek foto dari berbagai fakultas di kampus. Ada pula satu foto gadis di antara ilalang kemuning bermandikan jingga keemasan menuai puji tertinggi.

 Ia menyerap keseluruhan yang ada dalam stan yang ditata jadi studio sederhana itu. Berkesimpulan Kaminaga tidak selalu memilih subjek maupun objek yang selalu menarik untuk dibidik, tapi hasil bidik mata ketiganya keterlaluan magnetik.

Sentuhan _fine art; Landscape photography_ —terutama fotonya saat terbit matahari pagi musim semi menyeruak di antara lembah dan jatuh bercahaya di atas reriak danau menyekat napas pelihatnya.

  _Streetphotography_ —Hatano mendengus dengan tawa lunak di matanya mendapati prasasti Hachiko menjulang tinggi diterpa cahaya dan memikirkan Kaminaga perlu berbaring di tanah untuk mendapatkan foto ini beserta kosmopolitan jalanan perkotaan; grafiti muram di kolong jembatan; lalu-lalang orang-orang berjalan pulang kala senja menjelang. 

 Semua foto itu diberi nama oleh Kaminaga.

Secara keseluruhan, dari karya fotografi hingga sinematografi yang sejauh ini Hatano saksikan, tidak harus selalu seseorang tampan dan cantik untuk ditatapi; tidak harus selalu panorama indah yang tak terjamah untuk dipandangi.

Kaminaga seperti menyiratkan pesan bahwa terkadang, rupa sederhana seseorang dan pemandangan biasa saja dalam kehidupan sehari-hari dapat kita hargai, bila manusia mengapresiasi indera pengelihatan yang berfungsi normal dianugerahkan dari Tuhan.

Ada detil-detil kehidupan terkecil yang acapkali terlewatkan dalam hidup; seseorang berarti yang sesungguhnya berada begitu dekat; segala sesuatu dari yang telah ada, hingga apa pun itu yang merupakan hasil usaha sekecil atau semasif apa pun sepatutnya diapresiasi, semua itu tetap ada dan inilah yang terindah. 

Hatano terhenti di sub-tajuk _Inspration_.

Ada banyak yang menginspirasi Kaminaga. Seperti _Bigband_ di London yang tak henti berdetak, sahabatnya sendiri—Miyoshi puas karena fotonya yang tengah melukis dan seberkas cahaya dari jendela menerpanya sangat estetik. Teori relativitas. Semua yang berarti di hidupnya selama ini.

Langkah para pemuda itu terhenti pada sekelompok foto bertajuk Muse. Senyum terambang di wajah teman-temannya yang berdiam mengamatinya.

Miyoshi menghela napas, mengenang seraya tertawa perlahan nan lepas. “Banyak foto yang sangat bagus, banyak orang yang sangat ekspresif. Tapi, Kaminaga suka sekali mengamati orang ini.

“Dia bilang, _“Coba lihat betapa menyebalkan wajahnya! Ekspresinya cuma dua: cemberut atau mengamuk, tapi tetap fotogenik! Ini misteri, Miyoshi!”_ dan Kaminaga bercita-cita suatu hari memfotonya sambil tertawa, berkata sekonyol itu dengan bahagia, dan aku hampir yakin dia gila.”

“Aku tidak pernah melihat _flashlight_ saat di perpustakaan.” Jitsui mengulum senyum, menyusuri selarik bingkai memampang siluet yang sama-sama mereka kenali.

“Ini misteri, yang kurasa Kaminaga tidak akan mengungkapkannya.” Miyoshi tertawa kecil lagi ketika senyum teman-temannya terkembang. Dipandanginya foto lain, satu lagi dari perpustakaan kampus yang remang saat siang. “ _Stalker_ sekali dia.”

Cahaya merasuk dari kisi-kisi dan menyimbahi seseorang yang berekspresi netral, kaki terjinjit dan  lengan terjulur hendak menjangkau buku di rak teratas yang bisa digapainya. Siluet yang jadi fokus kamera menggelap, karena lensa kamera berada di arah datang cahaya, dan sinar terpecah indah di sekitarnya.

Foto siluet yang sama, tekun membaca di meja para penjaga pustaka ditarget dari sekat bilik pembaca.

Seseorang yang sama lagi, terlelap lelah diselimuti jaket putih di atas meja. Cahaya dari lampu di lelangit ruangan menyimbah wajahnya. Menciptakan kesan natural yang memukau. 

Hatano terhenti karena foto yang kelihatan paling lusuh di antara yang lainnya.

Dibidik dari arah lobi kampus, mungkin terminal kecil menunggu bus. Siluet blur dengan kibaran putih menindih jingga, seolah senja terangkum dalam siluet itu ketika kelabu badai diterobos olehnya, hujan di lapangan taman memburam; warna nyata yang ada menyala-nyala.

Sebaris nama di bawahnya, ditulis tangan oleh Kaminaga sendiri.

_To breakthrough the rain’s whistle. (like an airplane)_

 Sakuma mengernyitkan alisnya. “Kenapa pesawat?”

“Ah, aku mengerti.” Jitsui mengangguk puas pada dirinya sendiri, sembari mencatat inspirasi yang datang dari inspirasi seseorang. Tidak buruk sama sekali. 

“Apanya?” tanya Sakuma, masih tak paham.

“Karena foto ini adalah konter-argumen dari pepatah yang mengemukakan, menjalani hidup apa adanya seperti air mengalir,” jawab Jitsui.

Mengetahui bukan hanya Sakuma tapi Odagiri pun belum mengerti, Tazaki menatap tenang keduanya. “Air bertakdir selalu mengalir dari tempat tinggi ke tempat yang rendah, dari hilir di gunung hingga bermuara ke laut,” paparnya.

“Sementara ada juga hidup seseorang yang seperti pesawat terbang. Tidak peduli walau angin dan hujan kencang menghadang, tetap menerjangnya dengan keteguhan untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.” Amari tersenyum memaknainya, sepintas mengerling kawannya sejak kanak-kanak tergeming di sisinya.

“Atau makna serupa tapi tak sama.” Jitsui mengetukkan penanya ke buku, geli bukan main sekaligus salut. “Tidak peduli massa yang berpandangan anomali terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang, ada juga orang yang menentang semua itu dan tidak tergugah opini publik—teguh pada pendiriannya sendiri meskipun berseberangan pandangan dari kebanyakan orang.” 

Pemaparan itu berdesing di ruang pendengarannya. Hatano menghela napas pendek, melangkah ke samping dan tanpa suara mempersilakan gadis-gadis yang baru datang untuk melihat, kemudian berjalan keluar stan diikuti yang lainnya.

Padahal ia tidak pernah bersikap sebaik— _baik_ , oke—itu _pada_ Kaminaga. Dan meskipun _bukan_ Kaminaga, rasanya juga tidak. Mengapa sampai sejauh ini berkarya karenanya?

Miyoshi menitipkan stannya dan Kaminaga pada teman-teman di dekat stan mereka berdua, lalu mengikuti teman-temannya yang memutuskan menembus arus massa yang memadati bibir panggung. Berjalan persis di sisi Hatano yang berjalan di posisi terbelakang dan setengah disesatkan renungan.

“Bukan hanya kau, bertanya-tanya ataupun heran kenapa Kaminaga bisa sesuka itu padamu.”

Pernyataan itu gemilang meremuk menungnya, menoleh tanpa menampakkan bingung maupun kegamblangan mencetuskan berkenaan perasaan, Hatano melirik pada Miyoshi yang ternyata juga tengah mengerlingnya.

“Aku yakin Kaminaga belum mengatakannya padamu karena dia tidak pernah mengatakan awal mulanya juga padaku—dan aku hanya tahu antara kalian berdua sebatas yang Jitsui ceritakan padaku, tapi aku menduga mulanya benar-benar _shoujo_ sekali seperti yang sangat dimimpikannya.”    


“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Karena aku sudah bersamanya selama kau berteman dengan Amari, untuk tahu bahwa awal mulanya pasti memalukan, makanya dia tidak cerita.” Miyoshi tertawa dengan khasnya, setengah tawa; setengah napas. Geli implisit.

Inginnya Hatano tertawa menghina dengan iring-iring sarkastik paling melodik, mengapa kalau Miyoshi sudah tahu segalanya dari Jitsui, pemuda ini tidak menyanggupi pintanya untuk menolongnya mengembalikan jaket putih sial itu pada pemiliknya.

Sepandai-pandainya Miyoshi menerka, apa yang terjadi antaranya dan Kaminaga malam itu takkan terduga olehnya. Dan Hatano sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya, tidak bahkan pada Amari.

“Dia sangat menyebalkan.”

Tanggapan blak-blakan itu ditanggapi Miyoshi dengan tawa ringan. Pengertian yang memerihkan pendengar tanggapannya,  “Tapi, dia tidak bisa kauabaikan.”

 _Telak_ , tak pelak Hatano urung menyanggah dengan dalih bahwa Kaminaga pakai segala cara untuk mengganggu ketenteraman hidupnya, sampai berhasil mengajaknya berbincang tanpa permusuhan, mentriknya untuk bersama Kaminaga lebih lama, dan membiarkan pengacau itu memandangnya maupun mengamati tanpa henti.

Semua yang dilakukan Kaminaga, lebih dari sekadar yang diperlihatkannya—dan itu tersirat dari cara Kaminaga setiap menatapinya.

Mereka berjumpa dengan Fukumoto yang telah berada di stan dekat bagian kanan panggung, ditempat yang dijadikan _cafè_ kecil dari tim jurusan Seni Tataboga.

Motto mereka: **“ _Rasa sesuai rupa._** _(harga mati)_ ”. Fokus pada makanan beragam tekstur dengan sentuhan modernisasi, artistik pugasan dan plating yang _out of the box_ , diimbangi rasa yang terefleksi dalam tampilan kudapan yang mereka sajikan.

Setelah mereka diantarkan ke meja yang entah sejak kapan telah dilabeli _Reserved_ —mungkin Fukumoto yang sengaja menyiapkan untuk mereka, Amari dan Tazaki kesulitan memesan karena pelayan-pelayan mengerubuti mereka, teralihkan hingga mereka bergetar horror karena kemahiran mutlak Jitsui membuat gadis-gadis _cosplay maids_ itu mabuk kepayang oleh senyum dan kata-kata telak manisnya.

Miyoshi antara sabar dan arogan (yang terlalu minimalis daripada biasanya) mengingatkan Sakuma tentang perbedaan _pancake_ dan _hotcake_ sebelum memesan, sementara Odagiri tertawa robotik melalui ponselnya—yang ditanggapi oleh Jitsui untuk cukup buka mulut dan bicara saja.

Fukumoto datang menyajikan teh secara cuma-cuma, dan gumaman Sakuma bahwa lebih enak teh racikan Miyoshi membuat Hatano berkomentar bahwa kata-kata itu bisa-bisa makin melambungkan dahi berlekuk si _self-proclaimmed gourmet_ seperti penderita _hydrocephalus_.

 “Ini spesial untuk Hatano—“

Segelas _Frappuccino_ dan sepotong _Moon Cake,_ tetiba saja dihidangkan ke hadapan Hatano.

“— _kun_.”

“Marie.” Hatano terkejut melihat gadis Perancis itu tersenyum manis padanya, mendekap nampan dengan pakaian pelayan. “Kukira kau hanya di Sastra Perancis.”

“Sama saja sepertimu, _double degree_ di fakultas Hukum dan Psikologi.” Marie menaruh lagi sekotak tisu ke meja yang mereka duduki. “Tapi ... aku tidak bisa menandingi nilai kalian semua.”

 “Terima kasih.” Hatano balas tersenyum. Mengerling ke papan stan yang terpajang. “Motto yang bagus.”

Sepasang mata hijau itu berbinar-binar. “Tentu saja.”

“Bagaimana dengan _do not judge book by its cover_?” Hatano menjeda dengan mencecap _Frappuccino_ -nya lebih dulu. “Bisa saja, makanan enak walau tampaknya tidak enak.”

“Klise.” Marie memiringkan kepala, tersenyum penuh makna. “Ini tentang kudapan. Siapa mau makan atau minum sesuatu bila rupanya tidak mencerminkan rasanya?

Hatano mengangguk sebelum bertopang dagu. “Katakanlah, ada makanan wujudnya gosong, tapi sebenarnya rasanya enak. Atau ada makanan, tapi ditaruh ke piring dengan berantakan. Siapa berselera makan? Semua kesan pertama bermula dari mata.”

“Tepat.” Marie bertepuk tangan ringan. “Apalagi dalam ranah berbisnis kuliner.”

“Liberal sekali. Baiklah, argumen diterima.” Berusaha tidak bersikap terlalu ramah—masih menyimpan kecurigaan akan kemungkinan Marie ada rasa padanya selain teman belaka, Hatano menatap satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tergugah memerhatikan teman-teman (notabene: mahasiswa populer) semeja dengannya. “Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan atau kuberikan untukmu?”

“Eh?”

Hatano mengetukkan sendok kue ke piring kecil. “Kau sudah memberikan begitu banyak yang gratis bahkan spesial untukku.”

Marie mengerjap bingung. Dahi berkerut dalam, tak mengerti yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Hingga mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Sekerjap mata, ranumnya warna _red velvet cake_ menghuni pipinya. Dia mengibas-ibaskan tangan, menyembunyikan setengah wajah memerah ke balik nampan.

“Ha-harusnya ... bukan padaku.”

Hatano memiringkan kepala. Tak terdengar. Suara Marie terlalu samar daripada _band_ yang tengah meriuh-rendahkan festival dengan lagu _Me and My Broken Heart_. “Apa?”

Dia mendelik ketika tawa dingin terselip dari teman-temannya, apalagi menatapi Marie yang tersipu melirik ke atas panggung. Mau tak mau, Hatano turut menoleh ke arah sana. Membelalak kaget—kalau bukan horror maksimum.

Ada Kaminaga sebagai vokalis utama dan _band_ —beranggotakan mahasiswa dari beberapa jurusan seni—dalam performa yang dimaraki histeria penggemar ikut bersenandung.

Ia ingat malam itu. Kaminaga duduk di hadapannya memetik gitar dan bergumam melodik. Kepalanya merunut keping-keping tercecer yang saling berkaitan, merasa sisi waras kian terkuras dari tampungan rasionalitas dalam dirinya.

“Hatano- _san_ , kau selama ini tidak sadar, ya?”

Jitsui tersenyum malaikat _—oh, tidak_. Marie menatapnya salah tingkah— _demi langit **.**_ Hatano horror memandangi keduanya. Untuk beberapa hal, seperti pinjaman terkilat buku-buku dan mata yang memata-matainya bahkan siapa sebenarnya Kaminaga akhirnya ia sadar, tapi bila ada hal luput, maka inilah hal tersebut.

“Jadi selama ini, semua itu—“ _Minuman dan kudapan,_ emosi yang selama ini ditekannya ke titik terendah menaik, dan letupan emosional itu kembali lagi, “—dari ...”

“Kaminaga.”

Cetusan kedua rekan sesama penjaga perpustakaannya, membuat _Frappuccino_ yang tadi dicecapnya menorehkan ampas pahit. Mencelos, dilatari suara gadis-gadis menjerit histeris ketika lagu berakhir dan _band_ di atas panggung menggemakan lagu berikutnya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hatano, jejari mencengkeram sendok kue. “Kalian tahu betapa Kaminaga—“

“Perhatian padamu?” Jitsui tersenyum. _Dengan sangat pengertian_. “Tentu.”

“—menyukaimu?” lirih Marie, tersipu yang familiar dan Hatano tahu, gadis ini terkadang bersikap begitu malu-malu. “—tahu.”

Hatano nyaris berteriak _HAA-apa-kalian-gila_ , dan bagaimana bisa dua orang itu mengenal Kaminaga. 

Oke, mereka mengenal Kaminaga sebagai pengunjung rutin perpustakaan yang hanya mau pinjam buku padanya saja, juga tahu kebiasaan Kaminaga yang sangat menyebalkan saat meminjam buku, tapi ternyata mereka mengenalnya lebih dari yang Hatano tahu. Marie bukan menyukainya, tapi menyukainya bersama Kaminaga. _Oh_. Astaga, bahkan teman-teman semeja sekarang turut tertawa. _Jangan katakan—_

“Kalau kau tidak tahu, Hatano,” kata Tazaki, antara simpati dan menahan geli, “aku, Jitsui, dan Odagiri, satu SMP dengan Kaminaga. Fukumoto pernah satu SMA dengannya.”

“Dan aku dari TK sampai sekarang—kecuali SMP, selalu dengan Kaminaga,” Miyoshi melengkapi—lebih geli lagi.

“Jadi, kalian tahu—“ geram Hatano frustratif.

“Dia suka padamu?” Amari terkekeh. “Siapa yang tidak?”

“Apa?!” Sakuma membeliak horror.

“Tenang saja.” Miyoshi tertawa rendah. “Sakuma- _san_ tidak tahu.”

“Apa kau tidak dengar yang dinyanyikannya, Hatano?” Fukumoto melirik sekilas ke panggung, menyebabkan yang lain tertawa lagi karena vokal melodis tengah menyenandung lagu.

 _“If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go_.” Tazaki presisif melejitkan kartu AS hati dari pergelangan kemeja biru muda semi-formalnya, ke dekat piring kue Hatano. Seringai yang membuat sekumpulan gadis di stan tataboga meleleh seleleh-lelehnya. “Lirik lagunya itu kode. Sejak Miyoshi menjawab pertanyaanku saat kita di stan Kaminaga tadi—” 

“—mungkin dia bisa menyanyikannya sebaik itu karenamu, Hatano- _san_ ,” sela Jitsui, melengkapi perkataan Tazaki, bertukar senyuman dan lirik terlicik—teramat geli pula—dengan teman-teman yang telah paham.

_Mereka berkomplot!_

Wajah Hatano yang syok, _priceless_ dan menjadi hiburan untuk mereka, menyadari hanya dirinya yang tidak mengenal Kaminaga dan tidak menyadari koneksi dengan yang lain. Selain dirinya, hanya Sakuma yang masih berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi.

“Jangan katakan,” Hatano menarik keras kaus yang Amari kenakan, “saat main basket—“

“Kaminaga dan aku saling kenal dari kencan buta dengan gadis-gadis. Dia tidak tahu kau adalah kapten klub basket, tapi—“

“—kau sengaja?!” Hatano mengguncang gemas sahabatnya yang tidak merasa hidupnya dalam bahaya dalam cekikan si pemegang sabuk hitam karate, dan lemari di apartemennya merefleksi prestasi dari jajaran piala kejuaraan bela diri.

“—tidak. Aku murni minta tolong padanya. Kau, sih, terlalu kaget saat Kaminaga datang membantu tim kita, jadi tidak menyadari Kaminaga juga sama kagetnya denganmu. Jangan-jangan yang sedang membuatmu kesal karena menjauhimu  saat itu benar Kami—”

“Yang kutanya, apa kau sengaja?!“

“—umm, bagaimana, ya ...” Amari gagal menahan tawanya. Oh, baiklah, dia tahu Hatano tidak akan pernah sampai hati membasminya. Kan, dirinya masih dibutuhkan untuk pertandingan kejuaraan basket mereka berikutnya. “Kaminaga mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku kalau tahu, tapi saat itu aku ingin tertawa melihatnya cemburu karena kau dekat denganku.”

“Hatano, kami datang ke pertandinganmu. Kerja samamu dengan Kaminaga luar biasa,” kata Sakuma, luput menyadari pujian bernada netralnya menyelamatkan nyawa Amari hidup-hidup.

Hatano menoleh cepat, hingga rasanya tulang lehernya bergemertak. “Bukannya kau dan Miyoshi ada rapat untuk membahas festival fakultas Seni dan Budaya?”

“Memang. Kami datang menonton di _quarter_ terakhir pertandingan kalian, karena Jitsui mengirimkan _email_ bahwa Kaminaga jadi pahlawan di pertandingan persahabatan tim basketmu.” Miyoshi kasual—dan mata bertukar kerling nakal dengan Jitsui—mengedik bahu. “Aku penasaran pada _Muse_ yang Kaminaga ocehkan sampai membuatku muak mendengarnya. _Dari begitu banyak orang yang ada_ —”

“— _ternyata_ Hatano. _Wara-wara-wara_.” Odagiri mengetukkan punggung jari tengah ke meja dekat piring kue Hatano.

“Jadi kalian semua kenal Kaminaga.” Pemuda itu menahan hasrat untuk mencekik mati teman-temannya satu per satu sekarang juga, jika tidak ingat mereka bukanlah pemuda modal otak dan tampang saja yang gampang tumbang sekali tendang.

“Kau cemburu?” Miyoshi menatapnya sarat makna dan sarat pula culasnya, merebakkan tawa yang lainnya lagi.

Hatano menggeram, “Siapa cemburu!”

“Kau,” ucap Amari geli.

“Tidak! Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya padaku, kenapa diam saja—“ Hatano membatalkan sergahan gemasnya. Merasa percuma saja ketika dihadapkan pada bayang-bayang tawa dan ekor dan tanduk iblis yang rasanya jadi nyata di antara sosok-sosok temannya.

Geram menyadari, ia yang sekarang dijebak oleh teman-temannya. Jika ini era perang dunia dua, Hatano telah kalah ronde Joker Game tanpa sepenuhnya menyadari kode dan kamuflase semua pemain di sini. Mungkin selain dirinya, hanya Sakuma yang akan kalah juga.

Dan mungkin bagi mereka, menyenangkan melihat reaksi kesalnya yang gemas setengah mati dan Kaminaga seperti mempermainkannya sebelum jatuh pula pada permainannya sendiri. Atau Kaminaga yang akhirnya menggoda tapi melibatkan hati.

Berpaling karena terlalu mengesalkan menatapi orang-orang yang tawa menari-nari berbahaya di mata mereka, maka pandangannya terlabuh ke panggung.

Angin yang menyapu area lapangan D-University menerbangkan sombrero ala _cowboy_ , melibas yang mulanya tatanan rapi rambut si vokalis utama. Rambut berantakan membuatnya malah tambah tampan. Duduk memangku gitar, _stand mike_ di hadapannya.

Sepatu kets umat manusia. _Black jeans_ mengilat lelaki non- _hipster_ dengan pola bilah garis tajam vertikal di sana-sini. Kemeja putih berkancing hitam berkilat, blazer hitam kasual modern sama pas badan, dan kerah ditegakkan.

Suaranya tidak sumbang, mengundang khalayak turut bernyanyi. Ekspresi seperti agen rahasia yang tertangkap dan berkata dengan patah hati dihinggapi sepi, ia telah dikhianati.

 

_Never thought it hurt so bad_

_Getting over you_

 

“... umm, apa Kaminaga _-kun_ selama ini tidak datang ke perpustakaan karena menjauhi Hatano-kun?”

“Ah, sepertinya begitu. Jadi Kaminaga- _san_ selama ini mencoba, tapi ternyata masih gagal _move-on_.”

“Yeah, dari teman kita.” 

Hatano jadi tak berselera menyantap kudapan dan minuman yang disajikan untuknya, mengetahui semua ini dari siapa, tapi toh tetap ia santap juga. Jadi Amari dan yang lainnya menyeretnya ke sini, pasti ada andil Kaminaga juga. Makin dilihat, makin didengarkan, kesalnya kian berletupan, bereskalasi dan ia bersikeras mengendalikan emosi.

Padahal selama ini, siapa yang duluan datang lalu pergi? Siapa yang lebih dulu menjauhi? Siapa yang memulai semua ini? 

Mereka bertepuk tangan ketika tabuhan drum mengakhiri satu ronde lagu. _Band_ diberikan kesempatan untuk beristirahat dan menenggak air mineral, sementara MC naik lagi ke panggung menyapa para anggota—menghidupkan gegap-gempita massa.

MC bercanda riang-gembira dengan para anggota. Memperkenalkan satu per satu. Memberikan mereka informasi dari jurusan seni mana saja setiap anggota, dan jangan lupa datang ke stan karya  mereka. Menanyakan mengapa membentuk _band_ bernama menyedihkan (BH-B, _Broken Heart Band_ ), dan dominan lagu patah hati.

 “Tanya pada vokalis kami!” kata _drummer_ di sela tawanya. “Kami rasa hanya dia yang tidak patah hati.”

Gadis-gadis di bibir panggung serempak memekik memanggili nama pemuda itu.

Alih-alih bertanya apa yang bersangkutan sedang patah hati atau tidak, MC memenuhi harapan—paksaan—para gadis bertanya pada si vokalis yang tengah mengusap peluh di dagu dengan punggung tangan, punya pacar atau tidak. _Kaminaga’s effect,_ gerak sesederhana itu saja sukses membuat para gadis ingin menyeruduk untuk dipeluknya seketika itu.

“Tidak.”

“Oke, _Girls_.” MC menunduk ke bawah panggung, berkedip jenaka. “Kalian punya kesempatan.”

Tiga kata itu meletuskan tawa mereka yang duduk di sekitar pemuda yang penuh nafsu murka melahap _Moon Cake_ dan menghirup _frappuccino_ -nya. Marie berkeluh-kesah kecewa, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berusaha menolong Kaminaga dengan bertanya kesukaan Hatano, bahkan rutin  memberikan titipannya pada Hatano.

(Saat itu juga, Hatano menyadari Marie bukan hanya sekedar penggemar _manga_ garapan Jitsui, tapi gadis inilah yang diistilahkan _fujoshi_. Ini _sungguh_ konspirasi. Interaksinya dan Kaminaga selama ini dikonsumsi untuk mendulang inspirasi.)

Sementara itu di panggung, Kaminaga tertawa jeri. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

MC berseru terkejut. Seperti _oh, tidak, jangan katakan pemuda pujaan kampus ini sudah ada yang punya_! Kaminaga meluruskan, hanya hatinya saja—sudah ada yang punya—tapi belum diterima. MC mencandai dengan—

“Matilah dia, siapa pun yang berani-berani menolakmu. Aku turut berduka cita.”

Amari dengan sangat bersahabat dan suportif menepuk punggung Hatano. Dan tidak ada yang berbaik hati menyelamatkannya dari tendangan sang kapten tim basket di bawah meja.

“Kenapa kau tidak memacarinya saja _?_ ”

Kaminaga menjawab diplomatis, “Masih diusahakan.”

Anyel kian membludak dari hati hingga ke benak Hatano mendengar jawabannya, sampai ia menelan sisa kue bulat-bulat dan menjilat krim yang tersisa sekaligus.

“Oh, ada yang tidak langsung menerimamu? Hebat juga.” MC  geleng-geleng kepala. Dia menatap pada panitia dan para lelaki yang ada selagi menunjuk Kaminaga. “Dengar, ya ... dia tampan, berprestasi,  dan sangat keren, tidak punya pacar dan belum juga diterima cintanya. Apa kabar nasib kalian, _Pemuda-pemuda Lajang_?” ejeknya santai pada kaula muda.

Teriakan _BOO_ dan _HUU_ yang sangat masif membludak datang dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa penjaga stan. Seruan heboh, “Makanya jadi lelaki jangan _ketinggian_!” yang disambut dengan seruan kesal dan argumen kuat para gadis karena oh-apa-salah pujaan hati mereka jadi lelaki yang dikategori berkualitas tinggi nan sangat _boyfriend-able_ itu.

“Boleh saja, sih, preferensi kalian tinggi” tanggap si MC kalem, “tapi, biasanya lelaki macam dia atau Top 10 kampus, preferensinya bukan kalian, _Girls_.”

Perdebatan antara massa lelaki, mayor para gadis, dan MC, memecahkan tawa warga kampus netral yang berada di sekitar hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Untuk meredakan keriuhan yang jika diteruskan akan menimbulkan perpecahan, MC menggiring perhatian kembali ke panggung.

“Apa seseorang yang beruntung itu datang ke sini?”

Kaminaga tertawa singkat, yang untuk berpasang-pasang mata tak cermat, takkan menangkap perubahan getir ekspresinya sepersekian detik. “Semoga saja.”

Amari meloloskan diri dari cekikan Hatano, berseru imbisil, “DATANG!” Dan menghindar dari sambitan tangan sahabatnya yang terlalu banyak tenaga. Sayang, suaranya teredam pekik kecewa hawa-hawa muda karena hati yang dipuja sudah ada yang punya.

MC mempersilakan _band_ untuk mempersembahkan performa terakhir, kemudian bergegas turun panggung daripada memangkas durasi acara lebih banyak.  _Well,_ di tepi panggung, ketua koordinator sudah mencak-mencak.

Kaminaga santai menyapa semua yang datang ke festival, dan memancing anggota _band_ untuk menanggapinya. Memulai topik singkat tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Dia yang giliran terakhir bicara.

“Kata-kata George Burns sangat menarik untukku.”

Kaminaga berpaling pada teman-teman se- _band_ -nya, sebelum menerawang pada tempias langit yang harusnya tidak mengingatkannya pada seseorang tertentu tapi toh terkenang juga. Untung hari ini cerah, hujan tak tumpah-ruah. Tertawa sekilas, jenaka menyamarkan perihnya.

“ _Love is a lot like a backache, it doesn’t show up on X-rays, but you know it’s there._ ” Kaminaga terkekeh. Menatap riang pada orang-orang yang bersemut di mulut panggung. “Ya, ‘kan?”

Ucapan jenakanya itu membuahkan lengkingan feminim serta tawa geli karena kebenaran kutipan yang Kaminaga kemukakan. Berkat atmosfer yang meringan, ketua _band_ itu, sang _drummer_ , menyatakan bahwa dari empat lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dan masing-masing pilihan mereka, lagu terakhir adalah pilihan sang vokalis.

Diiringi seruan kecewa, mereka membuka performa terakhir itu dengan tepukan tangan meriah yang memeriahkan vertigo lagi di kepala Hatano, yang tak bisa menyalahkan fotografik memorinya memutar lagi kenangan akan petikan dan decitan dari pergantian _chord_ gitar. Senandung Kaminaga menyelarasi tiap nada yang menggema selapangan.

Kini kata-kata—dari lirik di setiap lirik—terdengar lebih jernih daripada malam berhujan itu, menyesaki ruang hatinya.

 

_How could you be so blind?_

_To be with you is all that I need_

 

Kaminaga berinteraksi dengan penonton melalui sorot matanya, hingga satu nada terdengar _pitch_ —tergelincir sumbang karena terkejut melihat sesiapa saja yang berada di area stan tim seni tataboga.

Dan pandangannya menyendu menemukan seseorang terpaku. Lagu ini sengaja Kaminaga pilih hanya untuk yang tak disangkanya sudi datang ke acara festival fakultasnya.

 

_Why are you so far away?_

_You know that’s very hard for me_

_To get myself close to you_

 

Hatano terdiam. Berdenyut-denyut kepala dan jantungnya dan menyesakkannya, karena Kaminaga menatapinya, dan berkata hanya padanya—yang tidak bisa dikatakannya selama ini.

_I wanna get myself close to you_

 

—apa ini berkaitan dengan pernyataan Kaminaga yang mau tahu segala tentangnya?

 _Sulit?_ Rasanya ia ingin tertawa histeris. Siapa yang sebenarnya membuat orang kesusahan karena begitu memaksa merusuhi orang lain?

Hatano membenamkan pandangan pada sisa krim busa lembut _frappuccino_ -nya. 

Seusai performa, Kaminaga dan anggota-anggota lainnya maju ke bibir panggung, tetap pasang jarak aman dari juluran tangan liar yang menggapai-gapai celana mereka, menyambut satu-dua tangan saja. Bergandengan tangan seraya membungkukkan badan dan menyerukan terima kasih.

Melambai ramah dan tersenyum lebar, turun panggung satu per satu sementara MC naik lagi untuk melanjutkan acara usai mengembalikan fedora Kaminaga yang sebelumnya dihempas angin. Kaminaga mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengenakannya kembali, lalu pamit pada teman-teman _band_ -nya.

Pemuda itu  tegas menghindar dari penggemar maupun teman-teman sefakultas yang dikenal dengan sopan dan ramah, berkelit dari gadis-gadis yang seperti hampir menerkamnya, memacu langkah cepat-cepat ke meja piknik di mana teman-temannya berada. Tentu, tak satu pun dari mereka kecuali Marie yang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Kaminaga terengah-engah menghampiri mereka, berhenti tepat di dekat Hatano. “Hai.”

Hatano hanya melirik. Menghimpun leburan emosinya jadi satu, sedari tadi meramunya dalam kata-kata, tapi entah mengapa tak bisa mendampratkannya karena karam seketika kala tatapan _berbahaya_ Kaminaga menyekatnya. 

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pustakawan kampus itu membuntal semua yang nyaris disemburkannya, memilih menghirup lagi sisa _Frappuccino_ -nya, mengangkat krim lembut dengan sedotan untuk dicecapnya, menjilat dengan elegan nan perlahan sisa krim yang membumbui tepi bibirnya.

Entah mengerti atau tidak, aksi sederhananya itu melenyapkan sengalan Kaminaga, yang meratap setengah mengutuk tersenyap jauh-jauh dalam hati melihatnya. _Tolonglah, Hatano, ini kode atau apa. Krim itu lebih sukses dariku, ada di bibirmu._ Napasnya sempurna tertahan.

“Kau sangat perlu berterima kasih padaku, Kaminaga,” kata Amari, amat bersungguh-sungguh. “Aku nyaris mati demi membawa Hatano ke mari.”

 _Demi krim Frappuccino sialan, terima kasih, Amari._ Berlama menatap Hatano yang tengah memincing tajam mata padanya dengan pipi terlekuk seempuk gumpalan awan, benar-benar potensial memusnahkan kewarasan dan sama sekali tidak menyehatkan Kaminaga.

Vokalis BH-B itu mengalihkan pandangan—mengabaikan seringai licik Miyoshi (mungkin yang lainnya juga) yang pasang tampang kemenangan seolah berhasil memergoki pemikirannya—mengacungkan ibu jari. Nyengir, sorotnya letih ketika menghela napas. “Terima kasih, Amari!”

“Dari satu sampai sepuluh, skor penampilan _band_ -mu: lima puluh lima.” Miyoshi menyodorkan kotak tisu pada kawannya sejak kecil untuk mengelap cucuran peluhnya. “Harusnya kuberi minus lima lagi, untuk _pitch_ -mu di bagian _reff_ kedua.”

“Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh nilai darimu karena ini bukan kontes nyanyi idola, _Self proclaimed Judges_ —oh.” Kaminaga menarik tisu untuk mengelap seujung peluh di dagu lalu menegakkan badan, mengerjapkan mata melihat Sakuma. “ _Muse_ -nya Miyoshi.”

 “Sakuma,” koreksi pemuda itu cepat. Dan sebagaimana karakteristik pemuda ini, bertanya frontal, “Ada apa antara kau dan Hatano, sebenarnya?”

Seketika yang lain tertawa lagi dan Miyoshi yang pertama berkata, “Kupikir hari ini akan membosankan, ternyata menyenangkan.”

Kaminaga mematung, lalu tertawa canggung.

Hatano membanting sedotan ke meja. “Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Kaminaga!”

“Ada juga tidak apa-apa,” ujar Tazaki tanpa dosa, ditimpali kikik dari Marie dan yang lainnya. Dia dengan santai membalas _high-five_ Amari yang lagi-lagi tertawa lepas.

Hatano menghunjam tatapan tajam pada kedua teman yang sama-sama menjaga perpustakaan selama ini bersamanya, juga mereka yang selama ini dihargainya sebagai teman-temannya. Tsk.

“Tadi kaubilang pada Marie, tentang—“

“Diam, Odagiri!”

“—ah, ya. Kaminaga- _kun_.” Marie menatap pemuda yang belum juga duduk. “Tadi, Hatano- _kun_ bertanya—“

“—TIDAK—AARH!” Hatano berontak ketika mendadak Amari dan Fukumoto melonjak, sigap  menahannya dalam aksi pembungkaman sepihak tanpa adab. “LEPASKAN, A-MA-RI—HHMPH! FUKUMO—fmmfhmh!“

“—apa ada yang bisa ia berikan atau lakukan untukmu, karena semua pemberianmu,” Marie menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan sipu yang sangat Hatano tahu.

Hatano menyentak kedua pemuda yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya, dan keduanya mundur teratur—karena Amari sangat mengenalnya dan Fukumoto pernah dibanting olehnya. “Aku bilang begitu karena kupikir semua itu darimu, Marie!”

“Sudah kubilang, Kaminaga- _san_ ,” Kaminaga menatap Jitsui yang memampang seringai _debt collector_ , “Hatano- _san_ tidak akan menolak dan pasti memberikan balasan.”

Fukumoto menyeringai tipis. “Minta saja hatinya, Kaminaga.”

“Menuruti Jitsui itu keputusan paling keliru, kau tahu,” desis Sakuma horror pada Kaminaga. 

“Tidak.” Kaminaga menggeleng, dia mengangkat kedua tangan ke sisi kepala. “Oke. Apa yang kaumau, Jitsui?”

“Kaminaga, jangan gila!” Kali ini, trio _3 in 1_ , terdiri atas Tazaki, Odagiri, dan Sakuma, sebagai makhluk sahaya yang diperdaya raja _manga_ pendobrak klisenya genre romansa jadi genre kontroversial, Jitsui, menatapnya seakan jamur shitake tumbuh di kepalanya. 

Kaminaga mendekat ketika jari telunjuk bergerak ofensif maju-mundur lagi padanya dengan cepat, menitahnya untuk mendekat. Jitsui sengaja menautkan tatapan pada Hatano yang menandaskan kuenya tanpa sisa—sengaja tak menampakkan ia mengamati kedekatan mereka berdua saat ini.

Sepasang mata kelabu melebar.

“—dan bantu mengerjakan. Oke?”

Trio yang diperdaya itu senyap menatap wajah _akhir dunia_ Kaminaga yang menerima bisikan iblis. Mengangguk pasrah. Wajah Jitsui mencerah, mengaburkan jejak aksi hitamnya, dan beralih pada pemuda yang geli menatapi mereka semua. “Miyoshi- _san_ , kau jadi membantu?”

“Soal _itu_?” Miyoshi tersenyum angkuh, _berjabat tangan_ dengan Jitsui. “Tentu saja. Komisi jangan lupa.”

Seharusnya ia merasa senang, karena berkomplot menyebabkan mereka mendapatkan karma yang setimpal. Namun terbersit di benaknya, bahkan karma pun akan bertekuk lutut pada duo Miyoshi-Jitsui yang sensasional.

Menyadari meja mereka bertambah ramai, disoroti perhatian orang-orang yang beranggapan inilah mejanya para elitis D-University—dan tak sedikit mereka menatapnya penuh tuduh. Amat bercela. Hatano menetralkan ekspresi dan emosinya.

Dia memang bukan pemerkosa, tapi publik mana mau mengerti bahwa ia tidak bersalah dan tidak turut memandang hina pada teman-temannya. Mereka akan mengecap teman-temannya adalah grup pemerkosa, menjatuhkan opini bahwa grup elitis kampus sama dengan kelompok asusila, dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Hatano bangkit dari bangku, pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

“Eh, Hatano, kau mau ke mana?” –Sakuma.

“Dia ... marah.” –Odagiri.

“Odagiri, tolong matikan _backsound horror Requiem_ itu.” –Fukumoto.

“Kau, sih, datang ke sini, Kaminaga.” –Amari.

“Kenapa jadi salahku?” –Kaminaga.

“Mungkin Hatano kesal karena dia tidak tahu Kaminaga dan kita saling kenal. Oke, bukan sekadar kenal, tapi juga berteman dekat.” –Tazaki.

“... tapi, Hatano- _kun_ mengerti, ‘kan ... kita sebatas membiarkan Kaminaga- _kun_ mendekatinya dengan caranya sendiri tanpa kita ikut campur?” –Marie.

“Maaf, Marie- _san_. Seingatku, kaulah yang membantu Kaminaga.” –Jitsui.

“Bukan. Ini karena golongan orang-orang dengan idealisme bumi datar.” –Miyoshi.

 

Hening memecah keramaian, bersinggah sejenak. Desis desas-desus. Ah, kini mereka mengerti mengapa Hatano beranjak pergi—karena untuk reputasi dan nama baik mereka sendiri.

Kaminaga belum sempat duduk dan seketika berdecak, satu-satunya yang lekas beranjak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Eh, Kaminaga mengejar Hatano.” 
> 
> “Festival-date lagi kekinian sih, ya.” 
> 
> “Silakan bawa Miyoshi jalan-jalan, Sakuma-san.”
> 
> “... mungkin lain kali.”
> 
> “... dan mungkin karena inilah Miyoshi berteman dengan Kaminaga.”
> 
> "Hei."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini tidak dengan urutan kronologikal. Adegan pertama present, dan yang kedua adalah flashback. 
> 
> Selamat membaca :)

 

“Lebih baik _playboy_ kelas kakap tobat, daripada _playboy_ kelas ringan dan kelas sedang yang tobat. Kau tahu kenapa aku berpikir begitu, Kaminaga?”

Yang ditanya, tak melenting bahkan selirik dan terhanyut kesibukannya. Dalam situasi biasa, tidak diperhatikan termasuk daftar tindakan paling Miyoshi antipati bila dilakukan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Namun dengan keseriusan yang terjabarkan dalam raut wajahnya, bahasa tubuhnya, mulut rapat terkatup, tekad yang membara tak kasat mata dengan kepala tetap dingin, dan belum akan diungkapkan, Miyoshi tidak seegois itu untuk tidak memberi spasi waktu pribadi ketika Kaminaga membutuhkannya. Meletakkan sekaleng kopi di meja—yang dibelikannya untuk Kaminaga—dan tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

“Kalau sudah tobat, mereka akan setia pada satu hati, tanpa berpaling, dan tidak cari yang lain lagi. Sementara mereka yang di kelas sedang dan ringan, mereka akan kumat. Meskipun tidak ada sainstifik yang membuktikan, tapi aku berpikir ini terbukti benar.”

Tak-tuk bunyi _keyboard_ ditekan berhenti. Ruang kelas seni mereka dihampiri sunyi. Kaminaga mendelik tajam, dan mendapatkan perhatian lagi membuat Miyoshi tersenyum geli.

“Kau sedang menyindirku.”

“Memujimu.”

Kaminaga memutar bola mata. “Aku meragukan.”

“Sesukamu, mau meragukannya atau berterima kasih padaku.” Miyoshi mengulas senyum terbaik meskipun Kaminaga mendesah dalam gumam _ya-ya-aku-tahu-kau-memang-begitu_. Mengerti di situasi seperti ini sebaiknya dia tidak menggoda Kaminaga.

” Kupikir kau butuh bantuanku untuk bicara pada Yuuki- _san_.”

“Begitu kukatakan alasan kenapa aku membutuhkannya, beliau langsung mengizinkan.”

Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu menyingkirkan sedikit berkas-berkas, _recorder_ , dan _flashdisk_ di dekat laptop yang tengah memutar video. Miyoshi yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengerling saksama kawannya yang serius menyaksikan video dan sesekali mengulang ataupun mengaktivasi _slow-motion_ satu atau dua video _._ Mengedit, menandai video, dan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri.

Layar video terbagi sembilan. Ada sembilan video menampilkan sembilan tempat berbeda dan Kaminaga memerhatikan semuanya.

Orang lain mungkin mustahil melakukannya. Suruh ia datang ke suatu tempat yang baru pertama kali didatanginya, dan pinta Kaminaga menyebutkan apa saja barang serta segala sesuatu yang ada di sana, ia akan menyebutkan dengan terperinci segala yang ada tanpa cacat cela. Apalagi hanya sembilan video yang statis di layar, tayangan dinamis tidak menyulitkan baginya. Selain Kaminaga, hanya ada tujuh pemuda lain di D-University  yang mampu melakukannya.

Miyoshi menarik kursi, duduk di sisi Kaminaga. Lebih tertarik dengan kenyataan betapa serius temannya ini—padahal biasanya Kaminaga melakukan apa pun selalu tampak _effortless_. “Yuuki _-san_ membias Hatano.”

“ _Top Ten_ ,” ralat Kaminaga tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Lirikan singkat pada buku berjudul Robinson untuknya dekat berkas-berkas. Telunjuk dan tangannya sibuk mengendarai mouse. “Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia sampai memberikan cindera mata.”

 “Yuuki- _san_ hanya ingin menyaksikan proses _jungkir balik_ situasi terjadi.”  Miyoshi menegakkan duduknya, bertopang siku ke meja dan saksama mengamati temannya. “Kau kerasukan apa melakukan semua ini?”

Jari-jari berhenti menari di atas tombol-tombol _keyboard_. Kaminaga menyekat layar laptop dengan pandangan yang meremangkan nyali seseorang, tapi tidak dengan Miyoshi maupun laptop yang dihunjam hunjam tatap gelap olehnya.

“Uji coba praktik sidang itu sebelum ujian akhir semester akan jadi perang.”

Miyoshi mengangguk, kilat goda hingga ke suara yang meliuk nada sarkastik penuh pengertian. “Ah, untuk _Hatano_.”

“Bukan hanya karena dia.” Kaminaga mem- _pause_ _video_ yang diputar, lalu mencatat sesuatu di diktatnya. “Tiga hari lalu, _Keparat_ Provokator dan Pemfitnah itu meninjuku.” 

“Mimpi konyolmu yang gagal terwujud, hm? _Festival-date_ berujung huru-hara.”

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“ _Well_ , beritanya mewabah seperti Malaria. Shimano Ryosuke nyaris memerkosa _gadis malang_ itu di tempat umum. Pacarnya marah, tapi kau datang membelanya dan kau yang kena tonjok.”

“Aah, ya, aku ingin menyebutnya _festival date_ , tapi yang terjadi ... itu saja, sih.”

“Mana mungkin hanya itu, Hatano langsung pulang dan kau kembali ke stan tidak bilang apa-apa lagi. Sesuatu pasti terjadi.”

“...”

“Sudahlah, nanti juga aku akan tahu. Asumsiku adalah, Hatano semacam merebut mimpi-mimpi konyolmu. Benar?”

“...”

“Baiklah kalau kau belum mau bicara ... jadi, kau akan membela Hatano?”

“Yang terakhir bersamanya malam itu adalah aku.”

“Kesaksianmu tidak akan disimak.”

“... ada cara, Miyoshi.”

“...”

“...”

“Katakan, yang ada di depanku saat ini adalah Kaminaga, yang menginginkan tabrakan di tikungan lalu menggendong pengantin orang tersebut yang keseleo, yang bermimpi akan bekerja sama dengan seseorang ketika orang lain tidak mau agar orang itu naksir padanya, yang akan meminjamkan payung ketika si dia tidak bawa payung, yang sengaja kena tinju ketika orang itu dalam bahaya agar orang itu dapat mengusap lukamu bahkan menciumnya—“

Tawa Kaminaga menyayat ruangan karena nadanya anomali. Serak. Nostalgia. Sesisip nada tentang luka.

Sesaat sepasang mata coklat muda itu meluas. Tanpa prasangka. Tersenyum tipis, mata terpejam sekilas. Akhirnya ia paham, walau tak sepenuhnya.

“... ah, begitu. Hatano, ya.” Miyoshi memiringkan kepala, jeli meneliti airmuka temannya. “Ada harga yang harus ditukarkan untuk semua itu.”

“Kau mengerti aku dari awal siap dengan semua konsekuensinya, atau aku tidak akan melakukan semua hal merepotkan itu.” Kaminaga menekuk satu sudut mulutnya. “Sudah saatnya.”

“Perlu aku reservasi tempat untuk merayakan semua ini?” kekeh Miyoshi.

“Sesukamu.”

“Nanti aku undang Hatano.”

“Oke, nanti aku minta Odagiri mengundang Sakuma- _san_. Tolong pilih tempat yang sipil dan domestik. Yang membumi, Miyoshi- _sama_.”

“Katamu, _sesukaku._ Berarti yang lainnya juga kuundang tidak masalah.”

“Terserah saja. Dan lakukan itu,” Kaminaga mengangkat kaleng kopinya, sama-sama memapar senyum predator dan mereka bersulang, “begitu aku menang perang.”

“Percaya diri sekali kau pasti menang.”

Kaminaga hanya menyeringai samar. Berbanding dari senyum _playful_ itu, kilat matanya menajamkan keseriusan.

“Tapi kupikir kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan Hatano saja.” Melihat perubahan ekspresi Kaminaga, Miyoshi mengimbuh, “itu pun kalau Hatano mau.”

Miyoshi menghentikan perkataannya mendapati kawannya bergeming, berdetik-detik kemudian, dan reaksi Kaminaga yang menyorot kosong layar laptop membenihkan nuansa horror meremang ruang lengang kelas seni mereka.

“Miyoshi, kau percaya pepatah: _third time is the charm_?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Jawab saja.”

“Bergantung pada hal apa dulu.”

“... oke,  dia mau. Akan. Tentu. Tapi, kalau tidak mau ... kalau sudah dua kali terjadi, berarti bisa—harus—ketiga kali. Ya, _third time’s the charm_ ... dan aku ingin memeluknya.”

“Kaminaga? Kau baik-baik saja atau aku perlu telpon sembilan-satu-satu sekarang?”

“... bagaimana cara aku mengatakan semua ini padanya ...”

“Aku perlu telepon Hatano.”

Miyoshi merogoh ponsel, sengaja mengeraskan nama yang disebut olehnya untuk memancing perhatian, tapi Kaminaga tak terusik. Diletakkannya ponsel ke atas meja.  

Ceruk matanya mengerut, analitif karena menyadari ketiadaan lirikan apalagi tatapan padanya. Kaminaga bermonolog dengan suara seperti pelajar akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas—komat-kamit dengan hafalan, tidak bicara padanya. Istilah kekiniannya, galau, semacam itu saat meratap sambil menatap laptop.

“Kaminaga, apa Hatano tahu tentang sidang beberapa tahun lalu? Kasus tipikor di Parlemen?”

Tepat. Secepat kilat, fokus sesat itu terpecah. “Tentu dia tahu.”

“Apa dia tahu siapa pengacara Ayahnya saat itu?”

Kaminaga terdiam, kemudian menggeleng singkat. “Aku tidak tahu, apa dia tahu atau tidak.”

Kaminaga mengklik _close_ dan mengaktifkan _playlist_ musik. Iring-iring dan suara melodik berdenyar keluar dari pengeras suara laptopnya. _Fallen._

Mengetahui pertanyaannya mungkin mengguncang kawannya, pemuda itu mengamati kekalapan kawannya kembali menekan-nekan brutal tetombol _keyboard_ laptop. Pelampiasan jerinya perasaan.  Miyoshi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan.

“Kaminaga, aku dapat rekomendasi buku yang bagus.”

Yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan urusannya, berujar bosan, “Kaupikir aku mau tahu?”

“Aku sempat pinjam di perpustakaan.”

Kaminaga sudah terbiasa dengan Miyoshi, dan satu di antara sekian banyak kepalsuan yang ada dalam dirinya maupun di sekitar mereka, tak mencemari senangnya tiap kali mereka tertawa bersama.

Namun, selama ini mengenal Miyoshi, Kaminaga jadi mengukuhkan ketidaksukaan terhadap Miyoshi ketika dirinya yang jadi objek tertawaan. Pantas saja Sakuma susah peka padanya.

Antara suka juga tidak suka, karena Miyoshi mengenal dirinya sebaik ia mengenal si pemuda yang terlahir sebagai narsistik, Miyoshi lihai memainkan kartunya—menggodanya. Tentu Miyoshi tahu kata _perpustakaan_ mengusik perhatiannya. Karena Miyoshi mengetahui bahwa untuk Kaminaga, _perpustakaan_ berkaitan dengan seseorang tertentu.

“Dari Jitsui.” Tawa makin menjadi dibenam ke telapak tangan. Miyoshi mengintipi raut wajah temannya yang gemas, tapi berusaha mencurahkan fokusnya untuk yang sedang digarapnya. “Ada kutipan yang menarik.”

Sebentar berhenti mengetik, Kaminaga melirik. Isyarat ia akan mendengarkan. Menanggapi Miyoshi tinggi kemungkinannya mengubah goda implisit menjelma eksplisit.

Tak seharusnya ia menggoda Kaminaga, tapi ini Miyoshi. Di tawa halusnya tersisip nada hina, di intonasi katanya terselip halus tulusnya.

 “Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi ketika seorang _playboy_ jatuh cinta?”  

Miyoshi memerhatikan dari samping bagaimana Kaminaga menumpukan siku ke meja, menghela napas panjang yang menuai reaksi terbit senyum di wajah Miyoshi. Tidak butuh jawaban; tidak butuh lebih banyak kata lagi. Mereka sama-sama mengerti.

_When they fall—_

 

Mata kelabu itu memandang sayang ke layar laptop yang memampang  sepasang pemuda yang tersorot CCTV keluar perpustakaan.

_—they fall hard._

 

*

 

“Hatano!”

Ini pernah terjadi, tapi sebaliknya.

Hatano seharusnya menepis tangan kurang ajar yang menahannya untuk meninggalkan area  kemeriahan memuakkan ini.

Namun karena membuatnya terkesan seperti gadis yang marah pada pacarnya sendiri dan ia bukan seorang gadis, tetapi lelaki sejati, maka Hatano mengerling non-ekspresi pada seseorang yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

“Kau—hh—marah karena yang lain tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?”

_“...”_

 “Kau tidak tahu kita—kami ... _oke_ , kita—semua saling kenal?”

“...”

“... tapi, sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu mereka semua ternyata mengenalmu dari dulu. Aku tahu Jitsui dan Miyoshi sefakultas denganmu di Psikologi, tapi Jitsui tidak bilang apa-apa. Amari! Dia tidak bilang juga kalian teman dari kecil dan satu tim basket.

“Miyoshi, tsk. Kau satu alumni dengannya saat SMP dan di fakultas yang sama di Psikologi, tapi orang narsis itu tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku dia kenal padamu! Juga yang lainnya ... aaah.”

Rentetan ujaran Kaminaga yang terakhir, memantik perkataan Amari sebelumnya di benak Hatano.  

_“—tidak. Aku murni minta tolong padanya. Kau, sih, terlalu kaget saat Kaminaga datang membantu tim kita, jadi tidak menyadari Kaminaga juga sama kagetnya denganmu. Jangan-jangan yang sedang membuatmu kesal karena menjauhimu  saat itu benar Kami—”_

“Aku juga tidak tahu, dan sama sepertimu, tidak ada yang pernah bilang apa-apa padaku.” Hatano kemudian menurunkan tatapan datarnya pada tangan yang masih memegangi tangannya.

“Baiklah,” Kaminaga menariknya lebih dulu ke tepi jalan agar tak menghalangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, barulah melepaskan tangannya, “jangan marah.”

Itu perkataan mendidihkan darah di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Tensinya memuncak, ia muak. Dan Hatano tahu bahwa Kaminaga mengerti kemarahannya ini bukanlah amarah emosional yang biasa.

Kaminaga mengembus napas panjang. “Kalau aku memberikan semua minuman dan makanan itu padamu langsung, kau tidak akan menerimanya.”

“Kau sengaja membuatku berhutang padamu,” desis Hatano.

“Tidak begitu. Aku hanya senang—tunggu. _Tunggu_ , jangan menyelaku.”

Kaminaga menyimpan telunjuk di depan bibir Hatano yang terbuka dan hampir menggebu amarah padanya, menariknya lagi karena Hatano tampak seperti akan menggigit jarinya sampai putus. Nada putus asa terembas begitu saja.

“Aku senang melihatmu menyukai yang kuberikan, senang mengetahui apa yang kausuka karena kau tidak mau memberitahuku, hanya itu. Tidak dengan niatan ingin kau menawarkan balik sesuatu. Seperti, aku akan meminta hatimu. Tidak, sama sekali tidak begitu.”

Ini Hatano, yang takkan mudah tergugah percaya pemaparan alasan menyentuh seperti itu sekalipun. Matanya terpincing tidak percaya, hingga Kaminaga menjatuhkan kening ke dahinya, jambakan membuat rambut berantakan—gestur frustratif.

“Miyoshi sudah mengomentariku _Stalker_ , penguntit, dan semacamnya. Seperti dia tidak saja.” Kaminaga merutuki kawannya di bawah napasnya. “Karena kau begitu berbeda, aku jadi melakukan yang tidak biasanya kulakukan.”

“Kurasa kau masih berlaku seperti biasa,” tanggap Hatano datar.

“Berbeda.”

“Bagaimana dengan semua _sweet nothings_ itu.”

“Maaf, karena semua itu untukmu, itu namanya _sweet everything. Every-things_ , Hatano,” dalih Kaminaga penuh penekanan, mengembus napas panjang dan cepat, “di luar hal itu, aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu sama dengan yang lain.”

Hatano memandangnya tanpa terkesan. “Lebih baik kau memperlakukanku sama seperti kau bersikap pada Amari, teman-teman kita lainnya, atau bahkan Sakuma- _san_.”

Gurat selaras datar tertera di wajah Kaminaga. “Kalau aku memperlakukanku seperti teman biasa, berarti kau akan memperlakukanku seperti teman biasa juga.”

“Itu menurutmu.” Hatano mendengus. “Aku tidak pernah berpikiran kita bisa jadi teman biasa.”

“Tepat!” Kaminaga menyimpul senyuman di balik kemuraman. “Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kita tidak bisa dan tidak akan jadi teman biasa.”

Konteks pemahaman mereka tak saling bersinggungan sekalipun satu sama lain dari mereka sama-sama mengerti maunya bagaimana. Baik dirinya maupun Kaminaga, sepakat dengan kesepahaman untuk tidak memperpanjang pendapat mereka yang terlalu bersilangan itu.

Hatano bersidekap, masih tak tersentuh, menatap penuh perhitungan pada lawan bicaranya. “Ke mana saja kau selama ini?”

“Ah?” Kaminaga mengerjapkan mata, menurunkan tangan dari dahinya.

“Jangan _ah_ begitu padaku.”

 _Dè javu_. Decakan emosional, dan Hatano menarik kerah kemeja yang Kaminaga kenakan.  

“Jaketmu masih ada padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kelasmu, tapi kucari ke empat kelas seni yang ada, kau tidak ada. Miyoshi juga selalu menghindar waktu kutanya. Kau juga tidak datang ke perpustakaan, tapi kau masih memberikan semua minuman dan makanan itu pada Marie untukku. Kemana saja kau berhari-hari, aku mencari—“

“— _ku_?”

“Kunang-kunang! Aku mencari kumbang juga!“

“... korelasinya denganku?”

“Tsk. Kau mirip kumbang.”

“Ha? Setampan ini kaubilang aku mirip kumbang?!”

“Kumbang selalu tertaut pada kembang.”

“ _Well_ , itu benar. Kunang-kunang?”

“Kunang-kunang begitu terbang, gampang menghilang.”

“Oke, aku mengerti kenapa kau menyamakanku dengan dua makhluk itu. Tapi ini inkorelasi dari kenapa kau—”

“ _—tentu bukan itu!_ Aku mencarimu, Bodoh! Tapi kau tidak ada. Sekarang, aku diseret-seret ke sini oleh yang lain, dan dari perkataan Amari sewaktu kau datang barusan, kau yang memintanya membawaku ke sini.

“Setelah berhari-hari kau menghilang, tidak ada di sekitaran taman dekat perpustakaan, kaubilang kau selalu bisa mencariku ke perpustakaan tapi kau tidak datang. Tidak juga kau ke perpustakaan, kau tidak meminjam buku sama sekali berhari-hari terakhir, kau juga tidak—“

“—sebentar.”

“Aku belum selesai bicara—!“

“Hatano.”

Kaminaga memanggilnya dengan nada yang ganjil, hangat dan harap terpendar di matanya yang menatap, gagal menahan kekeh lembut dan sangat gagal untuk tidak mengubit sekilas dagu Hatano dengan kenakalan yang begitu manis.  “Sepertinya kau jengkel sekali aku tidak mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini.”

Hatano terkesiap. Sejenak. Tak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, dan di luar kehendaknya hatinya turut terdenyut. Barulah menyingkirkan tangan Kaminaga dari wajahnya, oktaf suaranya meningkat. “Kau menjengkelkan sekalipun tidak sedang menggangguku!” 

“Hmm, itu bukan kabar baru.” Kaminaga susah payah menahan tawa kemenangan, senang yang memerihkan dirinya. “Atau, mungkin kau sebenarnya rindu padaku.”

Selaiknya embun merintik ke entah bagian terdalam mana dirinya, sensasi dingin melingkupi Hatano yang merinding mendengar itu. Mendelik pada wajah mengesalkan (samar berharap) Kaminaga.

“ _Kau bisa berpikir lebih baik dari itu!_ Setelah kau mengacaukan keseharian seseorang, terus kaupergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan jaketnya padanya, membuatnya mencari kemana-mana untuk mengembalikannya, jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau berkesimpulan seperti itu. Hmph.”

“Terima kasih pujiannya, omong-omong. Mmm ...” Kaminaga nyengir, nakal menyikut lengan Hatano yang tengah bersidekap dengan pandangan seakan hendak mengeksekusinya menggunakan tangan besi paten teruji miliknya. “... mungkin karena aku mengacaukan keseharian dan perasaanmu?”

 _Benar._ Hatano menggeram gemas, “Aku perlu meninjumu.”

“Apa?” Kaminaga memincingkan matanya yang berkilat di balik lini bayang-bayang topi. “Kau perlu menciumku?”

“Ka-u. Men-de-ngar-ku,” Tatapan menguliti hidup-hidup. “Ka-mi-na-gaaaa!”

Kaminaga tertawa, menahan tangan Hatano yang kilat menyambar hampir merobek kemejanya secara tak sengaja, barulah menghela napas panjang ketika Hatano melepaskannya. Bertanya kelewat tenang setelahnya, “Bukankah kau harusnya senang aku tidak lagi datang mengganggumu?”

Hatano memincingkan mata. “Aku _senang_.”

“ _Baguslah_.” Kaminaga menatapnya dalam-dalam. Pandangannya meredup sepintas. “Kaubawa jaketku?”

“Tidak.” Nada sepi dari tanggapan Kaminaga mengguratkan perasaan mengesalkan yang meletihkan lagi dalam dirinya. Gelengan tegas sekilas, Hatano menghirup napas. “Hari ini, aku tidak berencana mencarimu. Kau pasti sibuk untuk festival hari ini.”

“Kau pengertian, terima kasih.” Kaminaga merilekskan dirinya sendiri, menatap dengan definisi _bahaya_ yang meski kini mau tak mau teridentifikasi, masih Hatano hindari. “Jadi ... tadi ada kuliah?”

Anggukan singkat. Volume suaranya menurun. “Pagi tadi, ada.”

“Tidak jaga perpustakaan?”

“ _Kau tahu_ jadwalku, dan tahu di hari-hari festival fakultas, perpustakaan tutup.”

“Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?”

Hatano tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak mendengus kesal, justru melepaskan cengkeraman dan tatapannya dari Kaminaga. “Amari—dan yang lainnya, _karenamu_ —menyeretku ke mari, aku batal pulang cepat.”

Kaminaga membenarkan pakaiannya yang dikusutkan cengkeraman penuh kekuatan Hatano. “Kalau aku yang memintamu untuk datang, apa kau mau?” tanya pemuda itu serius.

“Kau bisa mengatakannya.”

“Kau bisa juga menolaknya.“

“Daripada meminta yang lain, setidaknya kau memintanya sendiri.”

Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan, sebelum meredup dalam penyesalan, mengucap penuh kesungguhan, “Maaf, Hatano.” 

Tak menanggapi, Hatano hanya mendengus. Kekesalannya belum mereda. Dia tahu, maaf yang dikatakan itu merangkum seluruh penyesalan untuk segala tindakan yang telah menyinggung hatinya.

Namun hatinya bukanlah hati protagonis mengenaskan sinetron, yang mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang padanya dan tulus mendoakan orang yang bersalah padanya cepat dapat hidayah.

Ia ingin mendamprat seberapa bajingan Kaminaga selama ini mengacaukan kehidupannya yang membosankan dalam menggapai cita-cita, dan rangkaian gerigi dendam yang tergerak lamban.

Hendak menimpukkan kepalanya dengan kitab perundangan tebal lima sentimeter agar normal dan benar. Berhasrat membabat kepala Kaminaga yang membuatnya asing dengan hatinya sendiri menggunakan berkas kasus tipikor setebal satu koma lima meter.

Ada banyak mengapa menjajak benaknya, tapi lagi-lagi terhenti begitu saja di tepi bibirnya.

Yang tersisa, hanya raungan entah dari mana. Untuk tak melihatnya, karena Hatano sendiri tak mau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Apa yang Kaminaga lakukan padanya. Mengapa ia jadi tak keberatan dengan mata berbahaya yang menatapinya itu. Dan _bahaya_ itu hipnotik, untuk diartikannya. Seperti teka-teki, untuk dicari solusi, dan dimaknai olehnya.  

“Sudah lihat labirin kaca patri?”

“Sudah. Cukup horror membaca ulasan _Mister_ Wolff untuk hasil presentasi proyek seni kaca patrimu dan Miyoshi.”

“Bilang saja bagus atau apa, Hatano. _Mister_ Wolff itu ... kurasa dia membias Miyoshi. Kau tahu, biasanya di kelas, dia paling sering menyudutkan Miyoshi. Tapi, kau tahu Miyoshi, ‘kan?”

“Yeah. Kalau dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan atau menanggapi ancaman _Mister_ Wolff, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa.”

“Hei, masih ada aku!”

“Diragukan.”

“Percaya padaku! Kurasa aku lebih dianakemaskan oleh _Mister_ Wolff daripada Miyoshi.”

“Bukan oleh _Mister_ Marks?”

“Oh, tidak. Dia sangat sering berlaku tidak adil padaku.”

“Mungkin dia akan lebih baik padamu kalau kau memandangnya dengan senang.”

“Dia tidak menyenangkan untuk dipandang! Kau lebih menyenangkan untuk di—“ Kaminaga cepat berdeham mengalihkan, “—dipikir-pikir lagi, kurasa memang _Mister_ Wolff lebih baik padaku.”

Hatano mendengus ringan, tapi ada geli tersamarkan sempurna—menyadari Kaminaga yang meralat perkataan sendiri. Biasanya juga pengganggu ketenteraman hidupnya itu menggodanya, kenapa sekarang menahan diri.

“Diragukan. Kalau Johann Bauer- _san_ , aku percaya.”

“Itu karena mereka berelasi dari tanah air yang sama, dan lagi, semua juga tahu Johann- _san_ sangat sabar—juga satu-satunya yang bisa membantahnya dengan tenang—pada dosen _killer_ itu.  Omong-omong, sudah lihat studio fotoku?”

“Galeri Miyoshi saja sudah.”

“Bagaimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Foto-fotoku.”

Hatano menahan kedut di sudut mulut mendapati Kaminaga menatap antara harap tak berharap padanya, mungkin resah karena diamnya. Tentu saja, siapa tidak merasa tegang bertanya pada yang disematkannya sebagai _Muse_.

Mungkin saking tegangnya, Kaminaga yang kali ini luput menyadari, Hatano yang telah menyadari ternyata interaksi mereka seperti ini—dan bisa seringan ini. Bahwa ia telah melepas amarah, untuk seseorang yang berbulan-bulan lalu Hatano pikir pantas dihantam ke tanah. Bahwa ia mengerti yang Kaminaga tanyakan adalah foto yang mana.

“Level hasil fotomu, jauh lebih baik daripada _Stalker_ pada umumnya. Juga paparazzi berita.”

Rasanya telah begitu lama tidak melihat mata kelabu itu merekah seperti cerah yang menaungi mereka.

“Bilang saja spektakuler atau luar biasa, apa susahnya.” Kaminaga mendengus, gagal cemberut apalagi bersungut, karena tatapannya melembut dan tangannya tak tertahan terjulur menepuk kasual kepala Hatano. 

“Tidak kubilang begitu,” Hatano lebih rileks dan sesadis biasanya menepis tangan Kaminaga dari tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan (detak-detak di rongga dada) apalagi kewarasan, “karena memang tidak begitu.”

“Oi!” Dan rasanya lebih lama lagi, tidak melihat Kaminaga tertawa seperti itu di sela berkata bahwa lain kali ia akan membuat Hatano benar-benar memuji hasil karya fotografinya.

Alunan seruling dan harmonika dari panggung, grup dari jurusan seni musik tradisional, tidak dapat meredam bisikan pergunjingan dan sorot mencurigai Hatano di tempat kini mereka berada. Mungkin ia terlalu mencolok, atau ada khalayak dari fakultas Hukum—baik itu teman sekelas ataupun bukan—yang juga datang dan melihatnya ada di sini.

Kaminaga berisyarat padanya melalui sorot mata untuk pergi dari areal yang mulai mempergunjing Hatano dengan dakwa tak berdata.

Tanpa kesepakatan, keduanya beriringan  menelusuri seisi festival seni itu. Tidak juga mereka bisa membicarakan semua tentang hal itu, di tengah hiruk-pikuk pentas seni.

Dua-tiga kali, mereka dicegati mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang mengagumi Kaminaga dan minta berjabat tangan tanpa menghiraukan Hatano. Dan ini pertama kali Hatano melihat secara _close-up_ , ada saja perempuan yang kelewatan berani, menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Kaminaga untuk menciumnya.

Tangan Kaminaga menutupi bibir bergincu merah mencolok atau merah muda dari perona pipi, meminta maaf bahwa ia tak lagi suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Beberapa dari mereka merajuk, bahwa Kaminaga adalah lelaki terbaik sedunia yang akan memberikan apa pun—bahkan sampai celana dalam mereka.

Ah, mereka membuat Kaminaga terkesan seperti lelaki bajingan. Tidak mengherankan, banyak lelaki yang  membenci Kaminaga, kekasih mereka tertikung semua olehnya. Mengapa Kaminaga tak mengenyahkan mereka yang melanggar batas privasinya, entahlah. Hatano menatap datar dan menyadari dirinya hanya jadi arca.

Di depan suatu stan, satu perempuan dengan rok span ketat dan _stocking_ hitam, _fishnet_ seksi, berjinjit, melemparkan diri ke pelukan Kaminaga untuk mengecupnya—yang tidak terjadi, karena Hatano menyelipkan diri antara keduanya dan jadilah ia yang mendapat kecupan persis di sudut mulutnya.

“Kau berhutang padaku, Kaminaga,” kata Hatano setelah mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dari perempuan itu yang terkaget karena ciumannya salah sasaran. “Tsk. Mereka tidak mengerti batas privasi.”

“Apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai kompensasi? Ganti mencium— ...” Kaminaga terdiam, menghela napas. “... oke, apa?“

“Belikan aku,“ Hatano membiarkan kata itu digantung Kaminaga begitu saja, menunjuk ke stan mahasiswa seni tataboga lain selagi ia menghapus jejak _lipstick_ di wajahnya. “ _Ice Mochaccino._ ”

“Tunggu aku di sini.” Kaminaga mengetuk pelan dahinya dengan punggung telunjuk.

Hatano memutar bola mata, menyempatkan diri menusuk punggung Kaminaga—yang berlalu sambil mengaduh dalam gerutu. Memangnya dia anak kecil yang akan menghilang atau tersesat di keramaian. Yang benar saja.

Dia menanti sambil melihat-lihat pameran patung pahat tanah liat terdekat. Terkejut sesaat—apa itu replika wajah Miyoshi yang hidungnya agak kurang mancung dan astaga dahinya sempurna—melihat imitasi wajah temannya. Tawanya terempas lamat-lamat. Miyoshi memang populer.

Sekembalinya ia nanti—mungkin juga dengan Kaminaga (karena mereka berdua sama-sama mengerti ada yang perlu dibicarakan), ini akan diberitahukannya pada temannya itu. Bagaimana reaksi Miyoshi mengetahui ada yang membuat patung kepala versi dirinya tanpa sempurna, Hatano menyeringai membayangkannya.  

“Shimano Ryosuke, pemerkosa pacarnya si—”

Euforianya menertawakan pahatan kepala Miyoshi itu teralihkan. Mengemas emosi di dinginnya ekspresi, Hatano melirik—mendapati pandangan jijik terarah padanya. Siapa yang sebenarnya harus dipandang hina-dina di sini?

“Kulihat tadi dia jalan dengan _Top Ten_.“

“Bukannya Shimano Ryosuke termasuk juga ya?”

“Paling menumpang nilai. Pemerkosa, siapa percaya.”

“Keji sekali.”

Merpati-merpati Tazaki saja lebih jenius dari mereka. Ah, teringat teman-temannya. Mereka pasti sedang bersulang, merasa rencana menjebaknya bersama Kaminaga berhasil—semacam itu, atau tertawa dengan istilah kencan di festival yang jadi trend terkini.

Begitu Hatano mengedarkan pandangan pada yang menggosipkannya, mereka menciut ngeri. Mundur, selangkah, dua langkah. Hatano menyeringai, menanti mereka ada yang melemparkan telur busuk padanya bila berani.

Hingga gadis itu, di antara serakan massa areal festival, tersekap di lanskap pandangnya.

“Kau ...” Badan gadis itu bergetar parsial. Gemetar menudingnya seolah ia benar-benar pendosa yang telah menyakitinya.

Hatano menyeringai. Siapa sangka, ketika tak dicari, gadis ini muncul sendiri. Tanpa ragu ia mendekat. Orang-orang berkeriut menjadi pengecut dengan mundur teratur, ngeri karena ekspresi si tertuduh yang mereka pikir teramat keji.

“Apa yang kaukatakan pada orang-orang, hm?” Senyum legit. Racun mematikan. Orang-orang bergidik. “Aku memaksamu?”

Melangkah, jarak terpangkas dengan mudah. “Menyentuhmu?”

Punggung gadis merapuh itu membentur tiang stan. Replika pahatan Michelangelo kualitas kelas B melatarinya. Dia tidak bisa lari.

“Menodaimu?”

Hatano menjumput uraian hitam dengan high-light coklat gelap di ujungnya, memilin dengan jejari. Dengan kasih yang mencekam dan mencengkeram detak-detak tegang setiap orang.

“Kenapa sekarang kau ada di sini, hm?”

Suara lelaki dengan oktaf merendah. Gadis itu berpeluh sekujur tubuh ketika Hatano kian mendekat padanya. Memojokkannya ke stan, nyaris mengimpit tubuhnya, jarak menyeramkan untuk gadis itu ketika Hatano mendekatkan bibirnya agar teman sekelas dan sefakultas hukumnya ini mendengar lebih jelas.

“Apa yang kau mau dengan menjadikanku pelaku?” Hatano memiringkan kepala, tatapan predator menjilati sisi wajah gadis yang menggigil dielusi napasnya.

“Brengsek!”

Hatano tentu menyadari seseorang datang dari belakang, dari posisi bayang yang jatuh ke atas meja stan karena sinar matahari tengah hari.

Suara mahasiswa yang menggamit popularitas bukan dari kualitas pribadi, lebih-lebih prestasi fisik apalagi akademik, sekelas dengannya di fakultas Hukum. Menjambak kemeja yang dikenakannya, beringas menariknya untuk berbalik.

Entah yang  menjerit lelaki atau perempuan, beberapa orang melakukannya tatkala Hatano, semena-mena ditarik untuk dihantamkan tinju dari tangan dengan jari tengah bercincin perak. Lintasan peristiwa bergasing kilat, terlalu cepat.

Hatano hendak menyambar lengan sialan ini, memutarnya, lalu membantingnya. Siapa peduli detensi, sepertinya Rektor akan lebih mendengarnya karena banyak saksi mata di sini dan orang inilah yang memukul lebih dulu—

 _Well._ Mungkin tidak. Mereka akan menyatakan kesaksian bahwa Hatano bertindak ekstrim, melakukan pelecehan dan mengeruhkan euforia publik di fakultas lain. Tindakannya hanya mengukuhkan opini yang sebelumnya terapung-apung bualan provokator sesungguhnya.

Tidak apa. Dulu, samar Hatano mengingat di sepersekian milidetik, ayahnya mengajarkan untuk menerima saja tinju jika dilayangkan padanya. Kalau sudah memar dan terluka, baru lapor pihak yang berwenang atau pihak berwajib sekalian.

Hatano memanuver gerakan untuk menerima pukulan sekeras-kerasnya dari mahasiswa sialan itu.

“Arg!”

“—Kaminaga- _kun_!”

Gadis yang dipojokkan ke stan memekik. Panik. Menghampiri Kaminaga yang terpukul mundur. Kaminaga yang berlari menyaingi angin, lesatan kilat dan tidak bisa menahan karena ada dua gelas minuman di tangan, wajahnya jadi landasan hantaman.

Orang biasa pasti telah jatuh bergelimpang dramatis. Kaminaga masih berdiri, melangkah mundur sekali, terhuyung sebentar. Topinya terjatuh.

Tak ada yang tak tercengang bukan kepalang dengan perkembangan di luar dugaan semua orang yang menyaksikan.

Goresan.

Darah menyembul di lintangan luka, meleleh hingga ke ujung dagu. Kulit yang merekah terbuka, segores dari tepi bibir ke dekat rahang karena batu di cincin sialan.

“A plus untukku.” Kaminaga mengabaikan kedut-kedut di pelipis dan denyut-denyut menyemut pipi. Menggoyangkan es dalam dua gelas yang masih di tangannya, menegapkan tubuh kembali dan tersenyum santai. “Minumannya tidak tumpah.”

“Ka-kau terluka—“

Kaminaga berpaling ke samping tepat sebelum gadis panik itu menyeka wajahnya, meludah darah ke samping—tepat ke kaki mahasiswa yang keki karena salah sasaran. Melotot seakan ingin menjerumuskan Kaminaga ke kepundan gunung berapi agar punah ditenggak magma.

Gadis itu tercenung. Nanar menatapi Kaminaga yang bahkan tak sudi memandangnya, sikap dingin menggigilkannya. Tak acuh padanya. Bahkan menyiratkan keinginan agar ia enyah dari hadapannya.

“I-ini bukan urusanmu!”

Desis tajam mahasiswa itu. Tak perlu jadi musisi jenius yang dapat mengimaji nada tepat di mata, Kaminaga mampu memvisualisasi warna gertak nada yang tak sempurna disamarkan lejitan volume suara dalam mengonstruksi kesan intimidatif. Gagal total. Mungkin dia takut kena detensi karena telah meninjunya? Payah sekali.

“Sudah kubilang padamu, tunggu aku di sana, Hatano.” Diabaikannya si mahasiswa pemfitnah itu.  Kaminaga menyerahkan pesanan pada Hatano yang merungu, sorot sepasang mata coklat erat di wajahnya, dan ia biarkan saat memungut lalu memakai topinya lagi.

Hatano menghirup napas ringkas, meraih pesanannya dalam genggaman. “Maaf,” ucapnya, bersungguh-sungguh. Demi Kaminaga yang mungkin nanti pipinya akan membola, membiru, bengkak karena menukar posisi menerima tinju itu untuknya, wajahnya mengembunkan senyuman. “Impas.”

Kaminaga yang mengerti maksudnya, mengerang dibuat-buat. “Curang. Kau menggantikanku untuk dapat ciuman seorang gadis, tapi kaulihat apa yang kudapatkan.”

“Kau dapat ciuman dari tangan orang ini.” Nadanya melunak, Hatano tergerak mendekat pada Kaminaga. “Beda media saja.”

“Media?” Kaminaga mendengus, separuh karena menahan tawa. “Beda signifikan antara tangan dan bibir.”

“Shimano!”

Nama palsu itu terambang antara suara-suara dan kata yang berhamburan ke udara, menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan memang tidak mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hatano melirik, memperhitungkan apa yang perlu dilakukannya untuk memperumit hidup orang ini.

“Kau akan mendapatkan ganjaran atas apa yang kaulakukan pada pacarku!” Dan kalimat klise itu, _lihat saja nanti!_ Yang sama sekali tidak layak ditanggapi, seharusnya.

Hatano mengerjapkan mata, memutuskan berbaik hati menampilkan senyum jahanam dan lirik licik  terbaiknya. “Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri.”

Tidak sepertinya, Kaminaga yang baru saja mengusap darah di pipinya dengan punggung lengan, penuh harga diri menegakkan kepala. Keterlaluan tajam menyelam pandangan orang paling sialan yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup. Astaga, sudah menyebalkan, penipu, provokator, sok keren, matanya yang melotot semembola mata antagon sinetron, tampangnya mirip kangguru albino, idiot, _hidup pula_.

 _“An eye for an eye.”_ Kaminaga maju beberapa langkah, bibir persis di telinga mahasiswa yang bersikeras menahan guncangan mental karena bisikan berkonten ancaman—nada sedingin angin  sayup di kutub. “Ingat itu.”  

Orang-orang menyingkir dengan sendirinya, tak berani melontar komentar frontal pada yang digunjingkan, memberikan jalan untuk Kaminaga yang menjunjung harga diri tinggi berjalan dengan kepala terangkat tegak, memunggungi gadis yang meremat pakaian sendiri karena tak kuasa menjangkaunya lagi.

Hatano mengikutinya melangkah ke area taman di belakang panggung—tersembunyi dari mata-mata publik yang bergegap-gempita di festival.

Bisa dimengerti mengapa Kaminaga mudah ditemukan berada di bawah rerindangan pepohonan.  Seperti tatapannya ketika ia bersandar ke batang pohon, teduh menemukan Hatano ternyata tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

“Arh.“ Kaminaga tersentak ketika Hatano mendadak menempelkan gelas _Ice Mochaccino_ ke pipinya. “Dingin,” keluhnya.

Hatano mendudukkan diri ke sisinya. “Kompres darurat.” Kedikan bahu. “Kecuali kau mau jalan ke ruang kesehatan.”

“Tidak.” Kaminaga mengerang. “Jauh.”

Hatano memutar bola mata. “Bilang saja kaumalas.”

“Dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak mampu.”

“Kau kena tinju bukan di kakimu.”

“Oke, aku tidak mau.”

Kaminaga menyamankan diri. Bersandar nyaman ke batang pohon dengan tangan menjadi tamu di atas akar-akar landai. Matahari menerobos kisi-kisi dahan berlebatkan dedaunan yang bersemarak ditiup angin, dan Hatano memerhatikannya sembari mengompresi pipi.

Sudahlah, Kaminaga cukup pandai bersyukur karena begini jadinya. Oke, jujur saja, dia bersyukur menerima tinju menyakitkan itu. Satu mimpinya tidak lagi direbut Hatano. Keindahan apalagi yang bisa ia dustakan.

“Atau aku saja ke ruang kesehatan,” Hatano hendak beranjak, “mengambilkan—“

“Jangan.”Kaminaga menarik tangannya. Menatapnya lekat. Teringat begitu banyak momen Hatano reaktif menyentaknya, kesan itu meninggalkan refleks baginya untuk segera melepaskan. “Maksudku, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Hatano batal berdiri. Duduknya sedikit menyamping untuk menghadap Kaminaga yang kini meluruskan kaki menindih rerumputan. “Apa kau perlu sesuatu?”

Kaminaga seketika menjawab, setengah meragukan diri sendiri apa semua ini benar terjadi atau ia terlayang di awang-awang, dan separuh lagi menerawang Hatano yang terasa _sureal_ baginya, “Kau.”

“Sesuatu, bukan seseorang.” Hatano berdecak. “Kaukira aku benda.”

“Aku serius.” Kaminaga mengerling tajam. Dia menepuk rumput dekat kaki tempat Hatano duduk. “Kau di sini saja, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Aaah—Hatano! Sakit, tahu!”

Hatano menyeringai, menekan lebih keras gelas minum berembun di tangannya mengecup sisi wajah yang mentah-mentah dicumbu tinju si mahasiswa sialan. “Baru segitu saja,” cemoohnya lunak.

“Bukan kau yang kena tinju. Kau harus memberikanku kompensasi.” Kaminaga menghela napas dibuat-buat. “Kurasa Miyoshi cuma berdelusi waktu melihatmu khawatir pas jariku terpotong pisau kikir.”

Hatano tertawa menghina. “Kalau jarimu terancam putus hanya karena pisau kikir, aku akan berpikir antara kau terlalu bodoh atau baru saat itu merasa khawatir.”

Kaminaga mengerlingnya sepintas. “Aku ingin yang terakhir.”

“Oke, jarimu perlu terancam putus dulu—“

“—aaah, tidak, tidak, yang pertama tidak perlu.”

Rasanya hari ini sudah terlalu aneh daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, menurut Hatano.

Waktu awal datang ke festival ini, emosinya bergelegak karena diseret semena-mena oleh teman-temannya. Perasaan tak terjelaskan saat harus mendatangi tempat yang ia tahu pasti bertemu siapa, yang ia hari ini tidak berencana untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi toh mereka bertemu juga.

Hatano bertemu Kaminaga, melalui karya fotografinya. Dari teman-teman mereka. Pula dengan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Kesal saja tidak cukup mendefinisi emosinya baik tadi maupun kini. Dibilang tidak ada apa pun yang dirasakannya, juga sama sekali tidak tepat.

Kaminaga menaruh topinya di atas kaki yang diluruskan. Menghirup minumannya dan tak mengatakan apa pun lagi, menabur lirikan perhatian pada Hatano di antara rerimbun daun dan rumput-rumput yang disapu angin.

Perlahan Hatano menyerap semua senyap, ketika ada mereka berdua saja, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membenci mata kelabu yang selalu memata-matainya. Tidak tersembunyi di balik topi, dan akhirnya seutuhnya memandangnya. 

“Kenapa kau menyudutkan perempuan tadi?”

“Kau perlu bertanya? Masa kau tidak bisa berpikir lebih baik dari itu?”

“Aku mengerti—siapa senang tiba-tiba dituduh sebagai pelaku. Orang biasa pasti sudah membentak perempuan tadi atau menghajarnya. Tapi ... apa perlu sedekat itu?”

Beberapa saat gurat di kening Hatano mendalam. Mengamati gestur Kaminaga saat menanyakan hal itu dan roman seakan menyiratkan kejengkelan—tapi tidak sesederhana itu, seperti bunyi klik bergema di dalam dirinya. Lagi-lagi yang terngiang kata-kata Amari sewaktu menggoda Kaminaga tentang kedekatannya dengan Hatano.

Apa istilahnya? Ah, _cemburu_.

“Menyenangkan melihat ekspresi takut ketahuannya.” Hatano menurunkan gelasnya dari pipi lawan bicaranya, untuk ia sesap isinya, dan memerhatikan berbutir embun bersanding sebulir darah di wajah itu. Mengabaikan keheranan sendiri mengapa ia merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan absurd itu.

Kaminaga mengernyitkan alis. “Bukannya itu malah akan memperkuat simpang-siur rumor kau sebagai pemerkosa?”

 Hatano menaikkan satu saja tepi bibirnya. “Jadi _kau tahu_.”

Kaminaga terdiam beberapa saat. Mata kelabu memendung. “Tentu _aku tahu_.”

“Tidak, selama tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Dan tidak akan terbukti juga.”

“Tapi kau didiskriminasi untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahmu. Ini serius—menyangkut harga dirimu, kau harus memikirkan dan melakukan sesuatu.”

“Aku sudah coba mengonfrontasi gadis itu selama ini, tapi dia susah sekali didekati. Meminta biodata atau nomornya yang bisa dihubungi ke Sekretariat Basis Data D-University, aku malah dicurigai. Ada _backing-up_ kuat yang tidak membiarkanku mendekat, tapi ... kupikir ada yang janggal.”

“Ya, kenapa perempuan itu menyalahkanmu padahal tahu bukan kau yang melakukannya?”

Angin menggemersak rindang pepohonan, tapi gemersiknya bahkan tak mengalahkan volume derap-derap suara dari pelataran festival maupun derum pentas seni di panggung melalui pengeras suara. Berembus membelai mereka berdua, dan pemahaman tiba pada Hatano begitu saja, tatkala melihat angin yang tak terlihat mengacak rambut Kaminaga.

“Sepertinya, aku tahu kenapa.”

Lawan bicaranya menegakkan duduknya. “Kenapa?”

Mungkin orang di hadapannya ini perlu ditertawakan. Wajah tampan agak rusak karena pipi mulai membengkak. Baju yang sedikit kusut karena salahnya mencengkeramnya sekuat tenaga barusan. Rambut digugut sehelai daun jatuh, yang Hatano meraihnya dengan tangan—membiarkan daun itu digembala angin—dan merapikan sedikit helai yang berantakan.

Jika ini benar, maka yang Hatano sampaikan pada Kaminaga akan menyakitkan untuk didengar.

“Semua ini gara-gara kau, Kaminaga.”

Suaranya rendah menyiratkan keseriusan, selaras sorot mata coklatnya beradu pandang dengan mata Kaminaga yang perlahan membola—agaknya tak menyangka.

Kaminaga mengomposisi ketenangan dalam dirinya, dan butuh semua kewarasan untuk tidak membiarkan perasaannya terpatah lagi. Menyiratkan tanya melalui mata. Namun ia tercekat ketika jejari tangan yang berminggu lalu memelintir jarinya dengan maksud hendak mematahkannya, menangkup wajahnya, ibujari mengusap goresan luka—menyaput embun dan darah yang ada.

Kaminaga tertawa, sedikit frustratif, dan sisanya dengan kekaguman yang belum juga dimengerti. “Kau selalu saja begitu.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Dalam situasi normal, biasanya lelaki yang melakukannya pada seorang gadis. Dan sudah jadi keinginanku dari dulu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi kau selalu saja ...” Kaminaga mendesah, lalu napasnya terhambat karena kedekatan mereka. Tangannya yang tidak memegang apa pun, bermaksud meraih tangan Hatano di wajahnya.

“Malam itu, sudah kukatakan padamu.”

Hatano menarik tangannya lagi—karena ia tidak ingin Kaminaga meraihnya. Ia tahu Kaminaga tahu malam mana yang dimaksud olehnya dan tahu apa yang akan Kaminaga lakukan.

“Yang ... mana?”

“Kalau satu perempuan tahu mereka hanya diperlakukan sama dengan yang lainnya, sementara ada yang menerima perlakuan begitu berbeda darimu—dan dia bahkan bukan perempuan, akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya.”

Kata-katanya dijeda dengan menghirup napas. Entah apa yang merasukinya untuk melakukan semua ini dan dari mana asalnya, mungkin nanti ia akan menyesali—tapi melihat sesal merayapi ekspresi Kaminaga yang pasi karena mendengar tentang malam itu maupun hal ini, maka ia memutuskan tetap melakukan.

Hatano memajukan kepala untuk menaruh ciuman pelan di tepi bibir Kaminaga yang terluka.   

“Kompensasi untuk tinju itu,” bisiknya.

Sepasang mata kelabu melebar. Disengat syok hebat hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa, kendati ia mengerti ciuman itu dimaksudkan untuk keluhannya barusan karena ketidakadilan Hatano dapat ciuman dengan bibir sementara wajahnya dibaku-hantam tangan.

Meski Kaminaga ingin lebih. Lebih dari dedikasi, kompensasi, atau apresiasi. 

“Aku sama palsunya denganmu, dan kau juga tahu.” Hatano tersenyum, semestinya membuat orang berhasrat mencabik-cabik senyum satir itu. “Tapi mereka tidak.”

Tapi yang di hadapannya Kaminaga, yang telah lama memata-matai bahkan sebelum Hatano menyadari.

Lengan Kaminaga melingkari tubuh Hatano yang setengah duduk di atasnya, dan tangan Kaminaga menangkup belakang kepala berambut coklat.

Kaminaga memiringkan perlahan kepalanya dan mencium senyum Hatano yang membuatnya terkagum, yang meretakkan, mematahkan, meremukkan, pula mengeratkan nan mengutuhkan hatinya kembali, yang membuatnya begitu sayang.

Hatano memejam mata dan merasa yang berbahaya bukan tatapan Kaminaga tapi perasaannya sendiri—atau dampak yang ditimbulkan dari semua ini terhadap perasaannya.

Dirasakannya bibir Kaminaga menekan bibirnya lebih merapat, sementara bibirnya sendiri terbuka sedikit untuk balas meraup. Tangan Hatano bertumpu di bahu Kaminaga—untuk lagi-lagi mengusutkan bajunya. Menarik Kaminaga yang lamat melumat bibirnya lebih dekat meski bukan itu inginnya. 

_“Hatano.”_

Tercambuk ingatan akan ciuman yang didapatkan Kaminaga dengan begitu mudah dari perempuan-perempuan itu, Hatano cepat memundurkan kepalanya dan menempatkan telunjuk di antara bibir mereka ketika Kaminaga meraihnya lagi untuk hampir melanjutkan ciuman seperti euforia musim panas,  juga seperti minuman manis dan es yang meleleh mendenting dinding gelas-gelas minuman mereka.

Dengan berbagai alasan seklise mungkin akan ada yang melihat—dan mereka masih di pinggir area festival, kesehatan, kewarasan, suhu, teman-teman mereka yang mungkin telah menunggu, Hatano melepaskan ciuman, pula cengkeramannya untuk kedua kali dari baju Kaminaga saat itu lalu menyentil keningnya. Kaminaga pelan mengaduh, menyentuh sudut bibir sendiri dan menatapnya dengan kecewa.  

“Ya, aku mengerti yang selama ini coba kausampaikan dengan cara rumit dan menyebalkan. Aku tahu arti-arti yang kautanyakan, tapi tidak dengan _kenapa._ ”

 _Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. Kenapa perlu dengan cara seperti itu. Kenapa bisa sesuka itu pada orang sepertiku._   

“Aku akan memberitahumu.”

Kaminaga tak tergerak mengajaknya bicara lebih banyak, dan tidak berkata akan kapan mengatakan. Hatano hanya tersenyum tipis, karena kilat teduh di mata Kaminaga tetap ada untuknya.

Hatano berdiri, membiarkan cahaya tengah hari menjatuhkan bayang di sosoknya yang menjulang untuk Kaminaga tatap. Menggoyangkan gelas minumnya sekilas, mengucapkan terima kasih dan membiarkan Kaminaga tetap menatap kepergiannya.

Bedanya, Hatano menoleh _sekali lagi,_ sebelum menyeruak pada simbah matahari dan meninggalkan Kaminaga _sekali lagi_ termenung sendiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kd. Kubit sinonim dari kata dasar cubit. Kata mengubit sinonim dari kata mencubit. Sengaja tidak pakai kata mencubit, lebih karena pribadi saya sendiri mencubit itu terkesan rasanya sakit dan mengingatkan saya pada certain-kue-Indonesia-banget. Btw saya suka kue cubit. /salahfokus dan sangat suka adegan ini. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! :''DDDD  
> Spie is back and I miss you guys and our spies so much!

 

Baru dua hari pasca festival di fakultas seni, Hatano mendapati dirinya menumpu dagu dengan bosan di barisan terdepan, di pojok terkanan ruangan kuliah. Mendengarkan penyampaian materi yang ia telah mengerti.

Masih dengan kawan sebangku yang tampak tak kapok, tetap ada untuk duduk sisinya, padahal ia meyakini pasti si pria bertampang kantoran ini sudah diwanti-wanti untuk mendiskriminasinya juga. 

Mengulum senyum karena lucu melihat ketimpangan gembulnya pipi teman sebangkunya itu, dan Hatano menahan dengusan melihat garis luka yang mula samar di sudut bibirnya.  

Dosen berwajah pra-sejarah itu, Gunter Kites, satu-satunya dosen yang tidak pilih kasih dan tak mengonsumsi  provokasi tanpa ada validasi bukti. Sekalipun bertampang pra-sejarah, patut diakui dia mengerti bahwa kadang apa yang tampak, tak selalu berarti itulah kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Atau mungkin, di belakang kelas ini, Gunter pun menggunjingkan salah satu mahasiswa emasnya. Hanya tak menunjukkannya seeksplisit staff pengajar lainnya. Entahlah. Hatano tidak sebaik itu untuk memedulikannya ataupun siapa pun yang tak henti menyoroti punggungnya dengan hunjaman mendakwa.

Di akhir, sebagai penutupan materi, Gunter membagi seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di satu kelas berisi tiga puluh siswa menjadi tiga kelompok. Seperti biasa, beliau melakukannya sesuka hatinya. Kekuasaan mutlak ada di tangannya dan tak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya.

Duduk di barisan terdepan, lagi-lagi dekat jendela dan layar utama, memungkinkan Hatano untuk menjangkau ekspresi Gunter dalam ruang pandangnya. Dosennya melirik sekilas ke arahnya dengan sorot tertarik, yang lalu lenyap ketika ia kembali melanjutkan penuturan.

Gunter menekan _pointer_ pada proyektor. Laman power point berganti, menampilkan enam regu untuk kelas tersebut. Sepuluh nama mahasiswa tercantum di tiap regu, dan tiap regu akan memeragakan persidangan dengan durasi waktu maksimal enam jam—tidak boleh lebih dari itu.

Kegegeran terjadi manakala mereka membaca deretan dua regu dengan dua kasus sidang yang nyaris serupa. Bahkan Hatano, maupun teman sebangkunya dengan mata biru itu, terkejut membaca dua regu yang mencantumkan nama mereka.

“Di sisi nama kalian masing-masing, tercantum peran kalian menjadi apa dalam persidangan. Lima menjadi hakim, tiga menjadi jaksa, satu pengacara, dan satu terdakwa. Di bawahnya, adalah kasus yang harus kalian praktikkan proses persidangannya.

“Setelah ini, saya akan _print_ halaman ini dan ditempelkan ke mading—atau kalau kalian mau silakan catat sekarang yang perlu kalian catat.”

Beberapa mahasiswi yang notabene memang lebih rajin dari mahasiswa, lekas mengeluarkan diktat untuk mencatat grup, peran, dan kasus masing-masing.

“Kelompok satu, Kazuo Izawa, sebagai Ketua Jaksa. Berikutnya, Jaksa Satu, Masayuki Oikawa. Jaksa Dua—“

Hatano mendengar tarikan napas teramat tajam dari sisi kirinya. Sepasang mata biru yang terbeliak tak percaya; tak berdaya.

Grup satu. Nama Izawa Kazuo—teman sebangku Hatano di fakultas Hukum untuk saat ini—terdaftar di sana berperan sebagai jaksa, beserta dua mahasiswa lain, yang salah satunya adalah si mahasiswa provokator sialan itu—peninju Kaminaga tanpa sengaja di hari kemarin.

Sejujurnya, Hatano benar-benar baru tahu namanya. Dia tahu wajahnya, tapi tak tahu namanya. Toh, orang sial ini tak sepenting itu bahkan untuk ia ketahui namanya.  Namanya Masayuki Marganya ... Oikawa?

Hatano pernah mendengar, atau paling tidak, mengetahui nama itu. Serasa nama marga itu mendering bel yang selama ini berdiam dalam dirinya. Bahwa nama itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting, yang mengingatkannya pada ruang sidang dingin yang memudarkan kehidupan ayahnya, sehingga alih-alih memfokuskan diri padanya, Hatano mengorek memori untuk mencari informasi sampai luput menyadari perubahan ekspresi teman sebangkunya yang pasi.

“Ketua Hakim, Nogami Yuriko. Hakim dua, Yoshino—“ berturut-turut kemudian dosen itu menyebut keempat nama lainnya secara runut.

 “Pengacara untuk uji coba sidang kelompok satu, Eiji Honma. Korban Pelapor adalah Yasuhara Miyoko yang di skenario kasus sidang ini, menyatakan dirinya adalah korban pelecehan seksual  dan percobaan pemerkosaan.”

Satu mahasiswa yang Hatano kenali sebagai seseorang yang dimanfaatkan si provokator, Honma Eiji, berperan sebagai pengacara.

Deskripsi kasus melahirkan masifnya dengungan. Bagaimana tidak, ketika deskripsinya adalah Shimano Ryosuke sebagai tertuduh pemerkosa dan tersangka yang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada seorang mahasiswi, Yasuhara Miyoko.

Hatano mendengus geli. Yasuhara Miyoko yang nyaris melakukan _kau-tahu-apa_ pada Kaminaga tepat depan matanya saat ia demam di hari petaka itu?

“Di sidang pertama regu satu, yang berperan sebagai terdakwa tunggal kasus pelecehan seksual dan percobaan pemerkosaan adalah Shimano Ryosuke.”

Hatano mulai mengukuhkan anggapan, mungkin benar Gunter-Sensei pun secara tak langsung mencurigainya. Karena nama palsunya, Shimano Ryosuke, tertera sebagai pemeran tersangka tunggal dalam sidang.

Deskripsi kasus kelompk satu menyebabkan nuansa kelas terjatuh dalam gaduh.

 “Hari memang cerah sebelum badai datang!”

Tawa jahanam memecam gumam seisi ruang.

Hatano menyangga sisi kiri pipi dengan telapak tangan kiri dan siku bertumpu ke bangku. Memang benar, biasanya hari cerah sebelum badai datang. Seringkali jadi analogi untuk situasi atau kondisi yang tercipta akan datangnya kekacauan atau datangnya mala petaka.

Agak naif, menurut Hatano. Selain karena Oikawa tidak tepat-tepat amat mengumpamakannya demikian, mungkin ia tidak sering memerhatikan langit maupun cuaca.

Padahal cuaca juga terkadang dilingkup murung, hujan terurai satu-satu seperti titik-titik air mata yang terderai satu-satu dan menyungai, tepat sekali dengan situasi yang membuat bingung karena langit begitu mendung.

Terlepas dari ketidakmengertian Hatano akan pikiran manusia sentimentil yang selalu berburuk sangka pada cuaca padahal sesungguhnya langit tak pernah merefleksi hati mereka—hanya konsisten bergelut dengan rutinitas siklus tak pernah tuntas, dibacanya secara cepat dan singkat daftar kasus dan anggota grup lainnya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Mungkin Gunter-Sensei tidak membencinya, atau ada dalang lain yang menggerakkan Gunter-Sensei untuk melakukan semua ini. Hatano kini bisa mengerti mengapa tadi dosen ini memandangnya dengan tertarik dan seringai seperti itu.

Ah, Gunter-Sensei memang cocok jadi letnan di Jerman yang naik tank dan membombardir warga pada periode perang dunia dua;  bereinkarnasi di masa ini untuk jadi dosen yang membombardir keteguhan murid-muridnya sebagai penegak hukum.

Di grup kesepuluh, peran, kewajiban, _desk-job_ dan kasusnya pun sangat menyenangkan.

Butuh beberapa waktu lama hingga Gunter selesai mengulas dengan singkat empat kelompok lainnya, hingga tibalah di regu paling akhir.

“Grup keenam. Ketua Hakim, Shimano Ryosuke. Hakim Dua—“

Suara napasnya terhela tanpa suara. Merasa lebih lega dan leluasa bernapas, lebih tenang, mendengar perannya sendiri dalam sidang terakhir itu.

“Ketua Jaksa, Izawa Kazuo. Jaksa Dua, Itoshi Mashibu. Jaksa tiga—“

Hatano tenang mengetahui ketua jaksanya siapa, mengenali Izawa Kazuo dan siapa orang ini sebenarnya, kapabalitas yang sesungguhnya, terlebih mengingat pernah melihat profesi penegak hukum yang diinginkannya ialah memang menjadi seorang jaksa, ia bisa memercayakan sidang ini padanya. 

Berangsur-angsur seisi ruangan dalam cengkeraman ketegangan teramat mencekam, sekalipun suara Gunter-Sensei tidak sehorror itu.

“Pengacara, Satomura. Terdakwa Satu, Yasuhara Miyoko. Terdakwa Dua, Oikawa Masayuki. Korban pelapor adalah Honma Eiji, yang menyatakan bahwa Oikawa Masayuki memprovokasi opini publik bahwa ialah pelaku pelecehan seksual dan percobaan pemerkosaan pada Yasuhara Miyoko yang menjadi kaki tangan dengan mengiyakan provokasi tersebut karena bungkam saja.”

 _Bravo,_ Gunter _-Sensei!_ Kalau berteriak tidak merusak karakterisasi identitas palsunya, Hatano pasti telah melakukannya dengan ekspresi seimbisil Amari.

Siapa pun yang ada di ruang ini, pasti mengetahui, korban pelapor seharusnya bukanlah Honma Eiji melainkan anak emas Gunter-Sensei, Shimano Ryosuke. Mereka mencurigai bahwa Gunter-Sensei sangatlah bias, tapi Hatano bersiul dengan raut wajah secerah petani menyambut musim panen.

“Sidang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu dari sekarang. Kita akan mengikuti regulasi sidang sebagaimanamestinya praktik sidang.”

Gunter yang berada di podium dosen menekan tombol di pointer agar memutus sambungan infocus dengan laptop, mengeklik tertutup laman power point, kemudian mematikan kedua hard-ware yang sebelumnya saling terkoneksi.

“Ya, Sensei!”

“Karena itulah, mereka yang berperan sebagai pengacara, harus membuat dua hard-copy permohonan pengajuan kasus untuk disidangkan karena mediasi terbukti tidak menyelesaikan perkara—sesuai yang telah saya ajarkan sebelumnya. Satu hard-copy, serahkan pada saya. Satu lagi, serahkan pada Ketua Hakim di tiap grup.

“Kemudian, yang berperan sebagai Ketua Hakim akan memberikan aprovasi untuk pengajuan sidang yang diberikan pengacara dalam bentuk surat hard-copy—print menjadi dua karena satu lagi harus Anda kumpulkan pada saya.

“Ketua Hakim mengirimkan surat perintah pada empat hakim lainnya, buat ganda surat perintah itu juga dan kumpulkan yang satu lagi pada Sensei juga. Sesuaikan tanggal pengadaan sidang dengan tanggal uji coba sidang kalian masing-masing.”

Pria itu tenang membungkus laptop lagi dengan sampulnya, merapikan gulungan kabel, menjejalkannya dengan mouse dan pointer infocus ke dalam tas kerjanya.

“Sebelum saya lupa,” Gunter tersenyum semencekam dedalus perkasa yang bertahta agung di taman Hogwarts, “tolong Ketua Mahasiswa mencatatkan ukuran pakaian semua murid yang ada di sini.”

“Maaf, Sensei,” Honma menyela dengan sungkan, “untuk apa?”

“Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar dari alumni atau senior tentang uji coba sidang?” Gunter mengernyit sedikit alis memutihnya. “Untuk memasukkan unsur realis praktik sidang sebagaimana aslinya persidangan, maka kalian akan mengenakan seragam yang sesuai dengan peran kalian masing-masing.”

Izawa Kazuo mengacungkan tangan, yang mengejutkan semua orang karena biasanya tak kasat mata kendati sebenarnya ada—karena biasanya ia tak pernah angkat bicara—toh apa pun yang ia lakukan juga orang-orang tak memedulikannya sama sekali.

Gunter mempersilakan, ia melontarkan tanya, “Ba-bagaimana dengan Terdakwa, Sensei?”

Gunter tak langsung menjawab. Nadanya digelayuti minimnya sesal kala berkata, “Mereka akan mengenakan seragam tahanan penjara.”

Oikawa terbahak.

Hatano mengangkat satu sudut mulut.

Mungkin Oikawa belum lihat namanya atau kotoran telinganya begitu banyak menyumbat pendengarannya, hingga ia tidak tahu bahwa namanya tertera sebagai terdakwa di grup keenam.

Reaksi pingkalan keji Oikawa dan kawanan sesama spesies menyebalkannya, mengalihkan Hatano dari celosan dua kata terakhir yang Gunter ucapkan.

_Tahanan penjara._

Seberapa pun ingin ia melupakan, momen itu tak terlupakan. Menyayat hatinya yang ia kira hanya berdetak monoton untuk merasakan kebosanan.

Berkelibat. Di ruang sidang terdingin yang sama sekali bukan karena angin, Ayahnya dalam balutan seragam tahanan penjara, bersanding di sisi pengacara, dikhianati dunia yang ayahnya berjuang untuk tidak dinoda lumpur-lumpur hitam konspirasi dan propaganda.

Sepasang mata coklat melebar.

_Oikawa._

Nama itu.

Pantas saja tak asing untuknya.

Dunia tidak gila. Hanya seperti arus air sungai. Terkadang berkelak-kelok. Curam berbatu. Terjatuh sebagai air terjun begitu anggun. Sebelum bermuara bebas dan mengalir lepas ke laut.

Hatano  tak sempat memedulikan apa pun lagi, selain dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin ada yang  tak menghendakinya jadi pengacara padahal itu yang dari dulu ia inginkan, dan luput melihat sepasang mata biru memautnya dalam tatap dan lagu bisu begitu biru.

Tanpa sadar dengan penghujung jejari terbenam dalam-dalam ke lututnya, Hatano juga tertawa. Bukan yang menyenangkan untuk disimak, tapi mengilu ulu hati pendengarnya.

Demi ayahnya yang mati bahkan tidak dengan mengemban namanya sendiri, hanya bernamakan nomor tahanan penjara, roda-roda gerigi balas dendam di hatinya mulai bergerit akan datangnya hari pembalasan dendam habis-habisan—dan pahit menyadari ia tidak dalam posisi untuk membela ataupun menghakimi.

Mereka yang sekarang tertawa-tawa. Menertawakannya. Di atas deritanya. Mana pernah mengerti pedihnya menjadi anak dari seorang narapidana yang bahkan bukan penjahat sesungguhnya.

Uji coba praktik sidang itu lebih dari sekadar medan perseteruan keculasan atau intelijensi;  bukan laga debat kusir saja; tidak hanya ranah adu jitu kemahiran verbalisasi.

Uji coba praktik sidang itu akan jadi medan perang.

 

*

Ini jam istirahat yang langka.

Bukan jam istirahatnya yang langka, melainkan momen kebersamaan para pengemban _double-degree_ di D-university, yang orang-orang sebut golongan _Top Ten_ , berkumpul di satu meja dan menikmati jam istirahat siang bersama.

Tepatnya, tujuh dari sepuluh mahasiswa terbaik seuniversitas sengaja berkumpul, bersepakat bahkan tanpa isyarat untuk merempuk dan menggoda (merisak) teman mereka.

Mungkin tidak akan terjadi, kalau bukan karena rumor yang didenguskan publik dan koyak-moyak isak gadis-gadis yang telah ditolak.

“Jadi begini, Kawan-kawan yang Budiman dan Tampan, sobat kita ... telah tobat.”

“Amari, tolong jangan mengutip kata-kata si _self-proclaimmed The Epitome of Sexiness_   _of the decades_.”

“Kaminaga, satu dari tiga _playboy_ budiman D-University, yang hanya bermanis sikap pada para gadis tapi begitu menghormati kewanitaaan mereka lebih daripada mereka menjaga _kewanitaan_ mereka sendiri, berhenti menanggapi dan kini membuat mereka patah hati.”

“Tolong dikondisikan kata-katamu untuk tidak meng _-highlight_ apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku atau apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka, Tazaki.”

“ _Wara-wara for_ Kaminaga.”

“Jangan menertawakanku, Odagiri!”

“Koreksi, Kaminaga. Bukan satu dekade, dan bukan salahku terlahir sebagai _Perlambang Keseksian_ abad ini. Dan bukankah manis sekali kau _sangat tobat_ untuk Hatano saja?”

“Epitoma keseksian abad ini, astaga, makhluk narsis ini. Tolong jangan ikut-ikutan Tazaki meng _-highlight_ hal itu.”

**BRAK!**

“ _OBJECTION!_ Kalian semua melewatkan poin terpenting!”

“ _Astaga—_ jangan banting meja itu, Jitsui!”

“Meski situasi yang terjadi semakin terkondisi seperti _rom-com shoujo_ paling klise, di mana seorang _bad boy_ —“

“Ralat, aku bukan _badboy_!”

“— _fine,_ Kaminaga- _san_ is _a boy who always loves to play_ —singkatnya _playboy,_ yang berhenti bersikap baik dan menanggapi perempuan yang membuatnya terkesan bajingan, karena dia jatuh cinta. Kisah cinta yang manis, tapi ada _MEGA-TWIST_ di sini.”

“Tuhan ... katakan, _katakan_ bukan hanya aku yang bisa melihat api di mata Jitsui.”

“Kita butuh sfx tabuhan megah drum untuk _revelation of the mega twist anti-shoujo_ di sini, Kaminaga.”

“Tidak, Fukumoto. Ini Jitsui, pasangkan requiem yang megah untuknya. Oh, tidak, jangan arahkan pena itu ke mataku— _crap, kaumulaiterlihathorror_ —oke, _twist_ apa yang kau maksud, Jitsui- _sama_?”

“Kawan kita yang notabene _playboy_ budiman,” Kaminaga memutar bola saat _dengan sangat hangat_ Jitsui menepuk punggungnya, tak lupa senyuman yang bahkan membuat matahari bermalu hati, “jatuh cintanya pada _lelaki_. **_Le-la-ki_**.”

 

**_PRAAANG_ **

 

Kaminaga memeloti Odagiri yang inosen dan datar sekali memijit layar sentuh ponsel pintar pada _backsound_ pilihannya setelah perkataan Jitsui. “Itu bunyi piring pecah yang seringkali dikorelasi dengan orang berhati patah, _sfx_ -nya salah!”

“Odagiri benar. Kan, kau juga membuat banyak perempuan jadi patah hati,” bela Fukumoto, menahan Kaminaga menyambitkan sedotan _ice cappuccino_ -nya pada Odagiri yang membunyikan lagi _sfx_ tawa kebanggaannya.

Mendengus karena dihalangi untuk menjitaki Odagiri, Kaminaga membenamkan lagi sedotan miliknya ke gelas dan menyeruputnya dengan kekuatan maksimum. Bunyi seruputan mengerikan membuat Miyoshi berdesis, malah Kaminaga yang tangannya sukses kena sambit sumpit oleh sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Kaminaga menepis sumpit Miyoshi dengan sedotannya, percikan krim menyebabkan Miyoshi menyipitkan mata padanya—mengambil tisu untuk mengelap tangannya dan melejitkannya lagi pada Kaminaga yang dengan mudah menangkapnya, kemudian beralih menatapi Jitsui.

“Tapi, kau tetap menjadikanku dan Hatano sebagai inspirasi,” protes Kaminaga.

Amari mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.  “Mengetahui hal itu,tidak mungkin juga Hatano tidak tahu apalagi setelah _festival-date_ -nya kemarin dengan Kaminaga,  apa Hatano tidak marah kalau karakter yang seharusnya merupakan personifikasi dirinya dijadikan perempuan?”

Tazaki melepaskan sedotan dari apitan bibirnya. Mengangkat tangan, meminta perhatian. “Sebentar. Yang jadi personifikasi perempuan bukan Kaminaga?”

Tazaki refleks berkelit maha tampan dari Kaminaga yang sepenuh jiwa raga menebasnya, tapi apa daya, sedotannya terlalu lunak untuk memenggal leher si intelektual dari teknik nuklir ini.

Dia tertawa sekilas ketika Kaminaga hendak menghantamkan gitar padanya yang ditaruh di dekat kaki mereka, Tazaki menahan Kaminaga agar tak melakukannya.

Senyum Jitsui meremangkan nyali jika saja tak terbiasa padanya atau orang yang dihadapkan seringai itu mudah terintimidasi, dan bukan mereka. Mungkin juga dapat membunuh mereka yang mudah tertipu dengan betapa tanpa dosa ekspresinya.

Merasa percuma saja dengan senyum mengulum misteri Jitsui, mereka yang tak mengerti berpaling pada Tazaki—mengharapkan jawaban. Beruntung Tazaki berbaik hati mengatakan, “Memangnya kalau tetap lelaki, Hatano juga pasti tidak marah?”

“Kalau itu ...” Amari mengelus dagu sejenak, lantas mengedik bahu, “entah.”

“... jangan katakan,” Kaminaga membelalak horor pada trio 3 _in_ 1 kelompok mereka, “... kalian akan tetap membuatnya apa adanya?”

Tazaki dan Odagiri membuang muka darinya. Kaminaga menatap tak percaya pada Jitsui, lalu pada mereka. Tak satu pun dari keduanya merasa berkewajiban mengutarakan betapa digdayanya jagat raya _manga_ homo untuk jadi ladang mengeruk uang.  

“Marah atau tidak marahnya Hatano-san, setuju atau tidak setujunya Kaminaga-san, tidak akan menghentikan garapan _manga_ -ku,” sahut Jitsui tenang di balik gelas kopi se _hitam_ senyumnya. “Toh, Kaminaga-san sudah setuju ini.”

Amari tertawa kecil. “Hei, bagaimana dengan Hatano?” Namun dia bungkam kala yang lain mengirimkan tatapan mendiamkannya, lalu menggeser pandang pada Jitsui. Oke, Hatano sekalipun pasti tak gegabah berkutik menghadapi epitoma kengerian abad ini.

 “Harusnya kau memberikan kredit padaku dan Hatano.” Kaminaga menyorotkan tatapan tak terkesan pada kawan _mangaka_ -nya yang cuma menyumbangsih seutas senyum. “Kau membuatku berjanji untuk membantu membuatnya kalau sudah jadi separuh.”

“Tapi itu karena aku sudah memberi informasi apa yang suka Hatano-san baca selama ini,” sergah Jitsui ringan, “tenang saja, Kaminaga-san. Kalau berhasil naik cetak, aku pasti melakukannya.”

Miyoshi mengetukkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk. Menyungging senyum dengan dagu terpangku anggun di telapak tangan. “Tidak mungkin tidak naik cetak, karena aku bersedia membantu realisasinya.”

Jitsui yang duduk di sisi Kaminaga dan juga berhadapan dengan Miyoshi, tersenyum antusias—ambisius diperhalus—dan mengangguk pada pemuda yang mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai  perlambang keseksian abad ini. “Tentu saja.”

Pemuda yang merupakan calon dokter—tepatnya, Jitsui ingin jadi dokter forensik dan semua temannya tidak mengemukakan bahwa ia sangat cocok mengisi profesi yang jarang orang mau menjadi dokter semacam ini—mengarahkan tatapan pada yang duduk di sebelah Miyoshi.

“ _Deadline_ kita kemarin sudah selesai. Saatnya mulai menggarap yang baru, Tazaki- _san_.”

Suara robotik dari aplikasi di ponsel pintar menyahut, “Jitsui, jangan di detik-detik terakhir nanti kaurombak total.”

Amari dengan keraguan tersembunyi rapi di suara dan senyumnya turut menimpali Odagiri, “Ahmm ... Kaminaga dan Hatano tidak melibatkan darah apalagi kekerasan—“

Jitsui tersenyum malaikat, tapi bahkan malaikat ada yang jaga surga ada pula yang menjaga neraka—mereka tahu senyum malaikat kali ini golongan yang mana. “Hm? Aku sedang mencoba _genre_ yang baru.”

 _Sticker_ bendera putih berkibar terpapar di layar sentuh ponsel Odagiri. _Just give up, Jack!_

Miyoshi tertawa—jelas-jelas berbahagia di atas derita—mereka yang terbiasa dimanipulasi Jitsui untuk membantu menggarap manga.

Tazaki menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas dengan teramat letih, apalagi pada Miyoshi—yang pasti senang dengan prospek bertemu Sakuma di sesi mengerjakan _manga_ —yang merupakan diktator jilid dua.

Apalagi bila Miyoshi berkolaborasi dengan Jitsui, maka mereka berdua pasti akan mengibarkan sayap malaikat penjaga neraka.

Tazaki ingin sekali mengelak, tapi ketika Jitsui menatapnya kemudian dengan senyuman malaikat penjaga surga, Tazaki tidak menemukan dirinya sanggup menolak. Dan karena mengerti hal inilah, Miyoshi tertawa geli lagi, penuh pengertian menepuk-nepuk bahu Tazaki.

Kaminaga meruapkan karbondioksida dalam sekali hembus pada muka udara yang berpoleskan wewangian kudapan kantin.

Memikirkan mengapa ia bisa-bisanya berteman dengan mereka yang oportunis tapi juga idealis, yang ambisius, yang membuatnya gemas, terlepas dari suka-duka yang mereka lalui, tapi juga masih menginginkan mereka tetap ada sebagai temannya.

Mungkin memang teman yang sesungguhnya demikian.

Tidak perlu menerjang aral-melintang atau badai perlu ditantang, tidak perlu jadi berkomplot geng anak jalanan yang berebutan perempuan maupun wilayah kekuasaan, cukup pengertian dan saling menghormati privasi satu sama lain, mereka tetap bisa berteman.

“Omong-omong, mana Hatano?”

Ketika Kaminaga menoleh pada Jitsui untuk menanyakan hal itu, pecah senyum menggoda yang lainnya dan terbit senyum _oh-ya-aku-mengerti-kau-merindukannya,_ membuat Kaminaga mendelik _oh-diamlah_.

Jitsui menggeser piring kosong ke tengah meja saat menjawab, “Hatano-san  melakukan penyelidikan. Kaminaga-san tidak melakukannya?”

“Masih.” Jeda tiga detik, Kaminaga mengaduk-aduk minuman di gelasnya. Tulang pipi meninggi dan tak sadar sorot pandangnya melembut karena menatapi minuman ini. Ah, ia ingat, Hatano lebih suka mochaccino. “Kau pasti tahu dari mading.”

Jitsui mengangguk singkat. “Ya, tentang uji coba praktik sidang sebelum ujian akhir semester untuk fakultas Hukum.”

 “Siapa pengurus mading?” tanya Amari penasaran. “Dari mana mereka dapat informasi tiap regu dalam satu sidang dan daftar kasus yang disidangkan?”

“Memang Gunter-Sensei yang menempelkannya di mading.” Decak Kaminaga tersamarkan helaan napas. Yang memampasnya ialah musik _soulful_ dari siaran radio kampus di waktu istirahat, tanpa sadar kakinya mengetuk lantai seiring bunyi ketuknya. “Niatnya antara ingin mahasiswa Hukum mudah melihat pengumuman, atau cari sensasi.”

“Kita tahu, pasti keduanya.” Miyoshi melinting tawa geli di balik tepi sedotan yang dikulum bibirnya, terlebih ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke kantin dengan melesat cepat menghindari gerombolan manusia kurang ajar. “Nah, _Muse_ -mu datang, Kaminaga.”

Tazaki menjentik jari, bersitatap dengan Miyoshi. Mengingat keduanya acapkali diminta untuk jadi penyiar radio kampus—ya, bukan salah mereka juga punya vokal seseksi ini—dan kali ini bukan mereka, mereka saling bertukar senyuman sepantaran manipulatifnya.

Duo penyiar kampus D itu telah memperhitungkan waktu kedatangan Hatano—yang jadi buron grup reporter buletin kampus—dengan pemutaran lagu rikues mereka.

“Hmm.” Amari mendenguskan tawanya. Ringan menatap kedua pemuda yang lalu melabuhkan tatapan menggoda pada Kaminaga yang membelalak. “Kenapa tidak ambil jatah siaran hari ini saja, Tazaki, Miyoshi?”

“Sayang sekali melewatkan ekspresi Kaminaga yang ini.” Miyoshi dengan elegan keburu menginjak kaki Kaminaga yang semula berkehendak menyepak kakinya.

“Mungkin lebih baik kalian membiarkan Kaminaga-san sendiri yang menyanyikannya,” komentar Jitsui, melambai pada Hatano yang mengerem langkah, melihat siapa yang ada di meja mereka, dan menoleh ke belakang, lekas memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

Hatano terlihat seperti orang yang bersikeras menahan caci maki, layaknya kepundan gunung berapi menahan erupsi vulkanik dari inti bumi yang terlanjur kontraksi. Dia menyulam emosi jadi non-ekspresi dan memilih tetap tenang—sekalipun tidak mengelabui mereka yang telah lama mengenalnya—meninggalkan mereka tanpa menanggapi lagi.

“Shimano-san, _Shimano-san!_ Apa tanggapan Anda tentang sidang yang menjadikan Anda terdakwa? Apa ada alasan tertentu—“

“Tanyakan saja pada pengurus mading atau Gunter-Sensei,” sergah Hatano, keterlaluan jengah.

Tinggal berikan mereka mikrofon, dan para pemburu warta-berita itu akan jadi reporter sejati yang mirip lalat berdengung mengerubungi makanan lezat. “Apa Anda mengelak karena ini berkaitan dengan rumor yang beredar bahwa Anda adalah pemerko—“

Tepat sebelum Hatano menggeletak buku ke meja atau meretak meja kantin itu sendiri karena kitab perundangan-undangan setebal riwayat dosa, para pemuda yang telah mengenalnya sigap mengangkat gelas maupun piring makanan yang tersisa. Agar tidak tumpah; supaya tidak ada benda  pecah-belah.

“Kalian tuli?”

Hatano semena-mena duduk ke spasi bangku panjang yang tersisa, menumpangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, punggung bersandar ke meja, lengan terlipat di belakang kepala dan menyeringai menantang.

Semua yang mengenalnya menyeringai tipis, yeah, _signature pose_ Hatano yang membuat orang ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga.

“Tanyakan pada orang mading. Apa pun yang kukatakan pasti percuma. Klarifikasi tidak berarti ketika publik terlanjur mispersepsi.” Hatano menahan dengusan, mengalihkan jadi senyuman yang menjadikan orang-orang dalam dua golongan: ingin menonjok atau mimisan karena pose seksi Hatano.

Miyoshi mengangkat gelas minumannya pada sekumpulan orang yang menguber kawannya. Es-es berdenting manis membentur dinding-dinding gelas kala ia mengumbar senyum tipis.  _“Cheers.”_

Seorang calon jurnalis persisten masih menyorongkan ponselnya dengan aplikasi perekam diaktivasi pada Hatano.  “Apa yang Anda maksud dengan mispersepsi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini? Mengapa bila semua ini hanyalah provokasi, Anda tidak berusaha mengklarifikasi?”

 Hatano sedikit mengernyit alis. Jurnalis ini agak berbeda dari yang lainnya, tidak mengonfrontasi dirinya dengan pertanyaan menyudutkan. Karena itulah ia berendah hati, bibir menggaris senyum tipis. “Apa pun yang aku kemukakan, tanpa fakta dan data—atau bahkan sekalipun dengan fakta dan data, belum tentu diterima.”

“Maksud Anda, Shimano-san?”

Kaminaga berdeham ringan, matanya melunak mendapati Hatano semena- mena merampas gelas minumannya untuk diteguk—memuaskan dahaganya. “Maksudnya, karena mayoritas manuzia zaman sekarang, cenderung meyakini dan hanya mau menerima kebenaran yang mereka inginkan.” 

 Gerombolan yang merusuhi Hatano itu bersitatap, berkasak-kusuk, mereka sama-sama tak mengerti karena itulah mereka menyiratkan melalui tatapan pada Kaminaga.

Hatano mengerling Kaminaga. Ternyata Kaminaga pun tak berminat menjelaskan lebih jauh. Sebelah alis sedikit terangkat. Seingatnya, Kaminaga tak pernah pinjam buku _Manuscript Found in Accra_. Bagaimana bisa ia menyitir Paulo Coelho?

Buat apa manusia dikaruniai akal jika tidak dipakai menalar, dan lagi mereka tak berkewajiban memaparkan kejelasan yang mungkin pemburu berita tetap tak mau menerima—karena memang jurnalis, reporter, ataupun wartawan kekinian gemar sekali mendramakan kontroversi.

Dan lagi, senyum Hatano terbit dengan kemiringan sepersekian inci. Tentu Kaminaga mengerti sidang ini bukanlah ujian praktik biasa.  

Kaminaga menyambut dengan senyuman yang setimpal kelihatan merendahkannya.

 

_See I’ve been watching you for a while_

_And I just gotta let you know that_

_That I’m really feelin’ your style_

 

Tazaki menimpali gumam Miyoshi, sindiran yang Kaminaga tak dengarkan karena terlalu terpaut pada Hatano.

“Kalian boleh enyah sekarang,” ucap Jitsui pada perusuh-perusuh itu dengan senyum yang menggidik setiap pelihatnya.

Jurnalis-jurnalis kacang itu saling pandang, tentu siapa tak kenal Jitsui. Mahasiswa fakultas psikologi dan kedokteran yang populer dengan ambisi dan obsesinya.

Namun begitu Tazaki menarik keluar tambang pecut dari tasnya—mengabaikan pelototan Kaminaga bahwa benda itu seharusnya ilegal dibawa ke kampus—dan menyerahkan pada Jitsui, para pewarta berita mulai mundur teratur.

“Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?”

Tetiba saja Jitsui memecut lantai dekat mereka dengan senyuman merefleksikan neraka abadi, hingga jejadian reporter itu berloncatan ngeri dan menahan jerit jeri.

Baru Jitsui pasang ancang-ancang buka mulut, mereka menjerit dan lari terbirit-birit. Meninggalkan meja elitis kampus dengan sapuan tawa merendahkan. Jitsui tersenyum dengan rendah hati dan duduk kembali.

Hatano memutar posisi duduk, kini menghadap pada yang lainnya. Mengambil _cheesy pretzel twist_ yang ada di piring dekat Jitsui tanpa permisi, melahapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

“Akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi lebih populer dari Miyoshi, ya.” Tazaki mengulum senyum, memerhatikan Hatano yang dengan malas mengunyah kudapan seolah itu milik sendiri.

“Ofensif.” Miyoshi tertawa, nada-nada arogan mengudara seakan ia tak tersinggung dengan pernyataan itu padahal sebaliknya. “Tidak ada bukti mengenai hal itu.”

“Bukannya semua bukti sudah terpapar selebar dahimu itu?” Amari mengaduh saat gumpalan tisu mendarat mulus di kepalanya, berkelit tepat ketika sumpit dilemparkan seolah dahinya adalah papan sasaran darts.

“Bukan mauku.” Hatano bertopang dagu. Main mengambil gelas minum Kaminaga dan menghirup seenaknya. Tampangnya mendeklarasikan bahwa semua kunyuk yang mengejarnya barusan hanyalah lalat yang merubungi hidangan lezat.

“Oikawa pasti pakai segala cara untuk memanipulasi.” Fukumoto menggeser sepiring dango mendekat ke Hatano dalam rangka menawarkan tanpa mengatakan. “Investigasimu sudah selesai?”

“Pasti sudah kalau Brengsek satu itu tidak menghalangiku.” Hatano menyeringai tipis. Garis bibirnya lebih seksi lagi tatkala mengisapi sedikit keju yang tertinggal di ujung jari. “Dia menjauhkan tokoh penting, Yasuhara Miyoko, dari semua investigator.”

Amari mengangkat sebelah alis. “Kau dapat peran jadi terdakwa, seharusnya tinggal duduk saja, ‘kan?”

Hatano mengerling dengan gaya khasnya yang sangat mengesalkan, dan di mata Kaminaga yang persis di sisinya tetap tak kehilangan sisi menawan. “Tapi di kloter sidang lain, aku jadi hakim.”

“Mari bersulang, _Gentlemanly_.” Jitsui mengacungkan gelas minumnya diikuti Miyoshi dan Amari, bertukar senyum serigala-serigala keladi.

“Sebentar.” Odagiri kali ini tidak mengenakan suara artifisialnya. “Mengapa uji praktik sidang kalian seperti prosedur persidangan Korea? Hatano jadi hakim pemeriksa perkara atau persidangan?“

“Di Korea memang tidak seramah negara kita, mereka tidak memiliki mediasi—pemeriksa perkara; pra peradilan—dan main sidang seolah semua terdakwa.” Hatano menoleh pada Odagiri sekilas, lalu mengambil gelas. “Aku jadi hakim persidangan.”

Kaminaga mengabaikan Hatano yang main menyambar minumannya, memfokus perhatian pada Odagiri. “Soukketsu Wakai, kau tahu itu, Odagiri?“

“Percobaan perdamaian di luar pengadilan dapat dimintakan pengesahannya kepada pengadilan bila mencapai mufakat. Semacam mediasi.“ Odagiri mengangguk samar. “Karena itulah kutanya, bukannya yang fakultas Hukum seharusnya menjalani itu dulu?”

“ _Well, Soukketsu Wakai_ itu adalah ujian praktik semester lalu.” Kaminaga menjentik jari. Ternyata ulit mengabaikan isi perut yang seperti terlilit. Salahkan mulut jalapeno Hatano yang merapat di bibir gelas minumnya.

“Yaa ... kalau ada Wakai,” Hatano menjeda, sepintas suaranya rendah kala tertawa, “maka tidak akan ada persidangan.”

Odagiri menggumam lagi, “Wakai?”

“Kesepakatan antara para pihak yang bersengketa dalam gugatan tertentu, yang berisi penyelesaian masalah di muka hakim yang menangani kasus,” jawab Miyoshi ringan, kendati itu bukan ranah wawasan yang ditimbanya di D-University.

Tazaki membuyarkan lima kartu di lima jari, melipatnya jadi satu tumpuk di tangan, menampakkan kelima-limanya lagi. Menghilang tiba-tiba, tanpa ada yang bertanya semua kartu itu ke mana. “Wakai lebih efektif untuk yang ingin cari solusi damai dan menghindari drama.”

“Secara finansial, lebih irit. Secara efisiensi, tidak buang energi,” tanggap Hatano. Menghela napas, seberkas arogansi dini bersemi di nadanya. “Sudah natura orang Jepang kita, yang enggan berselisih dan melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia.”

“Kecuali yang ingin mewujudkan ambisi, obsesi,” Miyoshi ringan mengangkat bahu, “atau ambisi pribadi. Dan tidak ingin jalan damai karena terus-menerus bersengketa, barulah mereka masuk persidangan.”

“Antara orang bodoh, yang mau jalan damai dan menerima dirinya difitnah sebagai pemerkosa, atau yang terlalu malas untuk menanggapi semua kebodohan itu karena hanya akan melahirkan kebodohan lainnya,” komentar Jitsui sarkastik terhadap Hatano yang pasang tampang tak simpatik.

“Kalau ada yang bisa menerima, pasti hatinya rimbun oleh bulu domba dan putik kapas.” Hatano merasakan tarikan sudut-sudut bibirnya takkan begitu menyenangkan dilihat orang biasa.

Miyoshi yang menumpangkan paha kanan ke atas paha kiri dan siku bertumpu ke meja, tak hirau pada desau lelaki dan perempuan penggemarnya yang terisap pusara pesonanya. “Kau punya keuntungan menjadi hakim.”

“Tidak berarti aku bisa menyalahi wewenang Hakim.” Hatano mendengus singkat. Mengabaikan sorot pengertian teman-teman yang ia kenal telah dari lama, tentu mereka tahu Hatano yang selalu ingin menjadi pengacara. “Sekalipun Oikawa Sialan itu pantas mendekam di penjara.”

“Apa kabar nasibmu sebagai terdakwa?” Ada sarkasme menari-nari di selapis tipis kata-kata Jitsui.

Hatano menimpangkan sudut mulutnya. “Tanya Kaminaga.”

Fukumoto menyundut sedotan di asbak rokok yang tak terpakai. “Sebagai Hakim?”

Hatano memutar bola mata. “Tergantung Kaminaga juga.”

Begitu semua mata tertuju padanya, sementara Kaminaga hanya membalutkan perhatian pada Hatano yang acuh tak acuh padanya. Oh, cuek bahkan lebih tepat, Kaminaga menyungging senyum profesional.

“Selain saksi mata penting untuk meringankan Terdakwa—Hatano, memang perlu juga saksi mata yang memberatkan Terdakwa—Oikawa.” Kaminaga mengerling tajam ke samping pada yang memelototi Hatano, tak jauh dari meja mereka. “Namun, semua juga paham, lidah tak bertulang. Saksi mata hanya bicara. Kebenarannya takkan pernah dinyatakan benar, kecuali ada bukti, fakta dan data yang mendukung.”

“Berarti menang tidaknya kasus kalian, bergantung pada bukti—evidence—desisif, bukti yang dapat menentukan siapakah yang sebenarnya bersalah.” Tazaki mengangguk, mewakili yang lain. “Apa kalian sudah mendapatkannya?”

Hatano melirik. Ekor matanya tersundut sudut mata Kaminaga yang mematutnya. _Bertanya._

Samar mendengar kekehan culas Miyoshi, dan perhatian mereka teralih. Ada seseorang yang telah tahu bukti desisif di tangan Kaminaga, tapi Miyoshi memilih bungkam beribu bahasa.

Kaminaga tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja sudah. “Masih harus cari lagi.”

“Apa Oikawa yang mencoba memerkosa Yasuhara tertangkap CCTV?” tanya Fukumoto dengan volume suara direndahkan sehingga hanya terdengar semeja mereka.

“Sialnya, tidak.” Hatano menyimpan kedua lengan ke belakang kepala. “Sudah kucek CCTV. TKP dia mencoba melakukan—atau benar melakukan, entahlah—sekuhara saja, tidak tertangkap kamera.”

“Belut sekali manusia itu.” Amari menggeleng kepala sekali.

Jitsui menyumbangsih senyum yang menurunkan temperatur hangat kantin. “Selicin-licinnya belut, akan tergaruk kuku juga hingga tak bisa meliuk-liuk.”

“Kalau orangnya tidak punya kuku?”

Pertanyaan tidak mencerdaskan bangsa Odagiri itu disambut dengan dengusan elegan Jitsui.

“Jaring dengan fishnet berlubang kecil dan halus.”

Hatano membayangkan Oikawa yang seperti belut dan dijaring dalam jaring laba seperti yang Jitsui deskripsikan. Cocok. Namun Oikawa lebih mengingatkannya pada ular, yang ingin ia lempari garam hingga menggelinjang dan akhirnya mati.

Dia beranjak lebih dulu, “Ada yang tahu di mana kelas kosong saat ini?”

“Kelas kosong?” Tazaki memunculkan dua buah koin di antara apitan jari-jari tangan kanannya. “Kelas Teknik Nuklir kosong, sudah tidak ada jadwal. Tidak jauh juga dari kantin ini. Kau tahu di mana, ‘kan?”

“Hmm.” Hatano menyandangkan ransel lagi ke pundaknya, menoleh ke Kaminaga. “Ayo.”

Sunyi membelenggu suasana yang semula baik-baik saja. Tak ada mata membelalak. Tak ada seseorang tersedak. Tak ada yang ternganga. Mereka mencermati dan mencoba memahami tanpa mengartikan mentah-mentah. 

“Maafkan manusia ini, tapi,” Amari yang pertama mengembangkan senyum bajingan, “aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.”

“Hee ...” Jitsui menyusulnya dengan sempurna.  “Untuk apa kelas kosong, Hatano-san?”

Nah. Mereka toh tetap mengartikannya sementah itu. Hatano memutar bola mata. “Bukan urusan kalian.”

“Ada yang dapat lampu hijau.” Miyoshi tertawa, yang mereka kenali sebagai tawa tulus tapi juga menandangkan kesalahpahaman. Bukan salah Miyoshi lahir dengan segala sesuatu terpelintir jadi satir.

 

**_MIAAAW!_ **

 

“Salah! SFX-nya seharusnya bukan ala kucing digebuk karena maling ikan,” protes Kaminaga pada Odagiri yang lagi-lagi kembali memberinya sfx _wara-wara_.

Miyoshi menyembunyikan cibir halus di balik sindir, “Hmm. Lebih tepat lagi, bila Odagiri pasang efek suara:  bunyi kucing kawin.” Ditambah, _ya-Kaminaga-berterimakasihlah-padaku-nanti_ dan gagal melenyapkan raut tak mengapresiasi eksistensi kucing di muka bumi.

“Ternyata aku keliru menebak pasangan mana yang lebih progresif.” Odagiri bahkan turut menyumbangkan senyum simpati pada Miyoshi yang tajam meliriknya.

Jitsui mengangguk menimpali Odagiri, “Dan siapa lebih agresif.”

Hatano berdecak. “Ayo, Kaminaga.”

Ketika Kaminaga menatap Hatano seolah ia adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya, Amari bersiul kecil, “Oh, Lihat. Siapa yang sudah tak sabaran.”

Meski mengetahui Hatano tidak akan semudah itu menyambit mati kawan-kawan jejaka mereka yang ada di meja, menyeringai menggoda, tanduk dan ekor setan mereka berkeliar liar nyaris ekplisit, Kaminaga bergegas bangkit. Keduanya pergi beriringan tanpa pamit.

 “ _Gentlemen_ , mari kita buka babak baru.”

Fukumoto tersenyum. Seberbahaya _dealer_ penjudi, tapi versi terseksi masa kini.

“Siapa yang akan _on top_?”

 

*

 

Kaminaga terdiam. Melihat seberkas cahaya usang siang yang menudungi sebidang lapang bermulut rumput, menggapai meja-meja dan kursi panjang, panggung kelas kuliah yang telah kosong. Papan tulis monoton.

Terdengar blam, yang lalu tenggelam dalam sekam hening. Tanda Hatano menutup pintu di baliknya. Langkah kakinya berdesing, seperti menembakkan peluru untuk Kaminaga menghitung mundur dan menyambut apa yang mungkin Hatano tawarkan—menuruti tebakan (atau taruhan) teman-teman mereka.

Begitu Kaminaga berbalik, Hatano tengah menutup satu mata dengan tangan. Menyesuaikan pandang dengan remang ruang. Membuka satu mata, dan menutup mata lain lagi seperti prosesi.

Cahaya dari sekat-sekat jendela menimpa Hatano. Estetika yang tiba karena  separuh siluetnya, menggoda Kaminaga untuk merekamjejakkan pada kamera. Memulai prosesi di kamar gelap, melihat secarik foto dari rupa Hatano jadi. Mungkin lebih gila lagi, nanti ia pajang di kamar pribadi.

Hatano bukan butir-butir pasir emas. Tidak juga seperti kristal yang terbenam dalam lumpur, yang bila dikucur air lantas jadi bergelimang cahaya gemilang.

Kaminaga menatap lurus padanya. “Hatano, aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu.”

 _Hipokrit_ , tatap Hatano padanya. “Kau, toh, yang pasti paling menikmatinya.”

Mungkin Hatano terlihat sememikat partikel-partikel debu, yang begitu disoroti laser-laser cahaya matahari, semua partikel kotor (dan “ _kotor_ ”) itu lantas terlihat mengagumkan hingga sanggup membuatmu  tergugu.

Ada yang elegan dari gerakan Hatano menaruh tas dengan kasual ke atas meja. Pinggul lelaki sejati (tanpa diramping-ramping atau ukuran langsing feminin) bersandar tegar ke pinggang meja, kemudian membuka tasnya dan meraba-raba.

Untung tangan itu bukan di badan Kaminaga.

“Rentangkan lenganmu,” kata Hatano dengan suara rendah lelaki yang menyelusup sampai ke kolong-kolong di kelas kosong itu.

Mungkin ini efek samping berteman dengan Miyoshi. Kaminaga baru sadar betapa ia telah teracuni oleh ideologi dari impresi seksi akan semua kesederhanaan dari gerak-gerik Hatano yang membahasakan elegansi, kalau tidak mengingat bahwa dapat sedekat ini sebegini berarti.

Susah untuk tidak berbesar kepala—dan rasa, terutama—memikirkan Hatano menjatuhkan diri ke pelukannya.

 _Terima kasih, Delusi._ Kaminaga menguntai segaris sinis senyum di bibir. Hatano tak mungkin semurah itu untuk melakukan hal semanis inginnya. Ia merentangkan lengan dengan tenang.

Hatano memincingkan mata padanya. Kaminaga terfokus ke sana, meski tak meluputkan benda yang ada di tangan Hatano. Tetap tidak bertanya mengapa Hatano bisa-bisanya memegang benda itu. Mungkin pusat visualnya ini berminat menjadi revolusioner BDSM gaya kekinian?

“Mengapa tidak tanya saja apa ukuranku, hm?” Kaminaga menekan luapan kegembiraan—hasrat—saat Hatano begitu dekat.

Hatano tersenyum semenyebalkan biasanya. Tangan kanannya mendarat di dada bidang Kaminaga, tertambat tepat di mana detak-detak di sana dibuat berantakan oleh sentuhan lamban yang mendesir darah ke berbagai arah. Sialan sekali manusia ini, ‘kan?

Apalah arti sebelas senti, ketika Hatano memangkas inci itu dengan harga diri selangit dan tampak tepat untuk Kaminaga menaruh dagu ke ubun-ubunnya.

“Bagaimana kalau aku,” bisikan Hatano seperti perpaduan siksaan dan kenikmatan yang terempas  menjilat leher dan pangkal telinga Kaminaga sekaligus, “mengeceknya sendiri?”

Kuda rodeo menandak-nandak dalam benak. Bukankah permainan takkan seseru itu bila dimainkan  solo? Kaminaga membalas dengan senyum jahanam saat bentangan lengan Hatano tak menyamainya. “Mengapa tidak minta yang lain melakukannya? Bukannya ada petugas yang ditunjuk Dosen untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini?”

“Aku diminta secara pribadi untuk mengukurmu.” Hatano menempelkan benda sial itu ujung ke ujung, menghitung tanpa mencatat, karena untuk apa diktat bila segala macam hal ia mampu mengingat. “Tepatnya, mereka mana mau dekat-dekat denganmu versi yang bukan _Gentleman_ Fiksi.”

Kaminaga menekan senyumannya terurai eksplisit, menurunkan tatapan, menekuni wajah Hatano yang secara _close-up_ dekat dengannya. Dahi yang menandakan kecerdasan, mata bulat yang selalu menyorot malas—seperti sekarang, hidung hampir mancung, tulang pipi setajam rahang lelaki, dan lekuk pipinya yang membuat Kaminaga nyaris mati untuk tidak mengubitinya.

“Ouch!” Kaminaga menelan umpatan begitu sodokan ringan mampir nyaris persis di dekat ulu hatinya.

“Jangan nyengir bodoh.”

Hatano menghela napas keras. Maju selangkah lebih dekat, meminimalisir jarak hingga tak ada lagi di antara mereka. Perut ke perut. Dada ke dada. Kedua lengan Hatano terjulur jauh-jauh melingkari pinggang pria muda di depannya sembari menjaga diri tidak kelewatan menghirup-hirup wangi maskulinnya.

Dia tahu ini pasti terjadi, tetap saja begitu terjadi tidak menghentikan Hatano meronta lalu berseru, “Ka-mi-na-gaaa!”

“Ya, masa kau sudah melakukan ini,” Kaminaga mengerat pelukan, semakin berontak Hatano, semakin gemas dia jadinya, “kaupikir lelaki waras mana takkan ambil kesempatan, hah?” kekehnya puas.

“Lepaskan!” Hatano meninju punggungnya. Mendecih. “Biarkan aku mengukur lingkar pinggang ukuran longgarmu, Bodoh. ”

“Mengapa tidak mengukur aku dengan ukuran pas badan,” Kaminaga berbisik sensual tepat di tengkuk Hatano yang terpapar dan ditatapnya dengan lapar, coklat oleh matahari dan lezat oleh sensualitas keringat asat lelaki, “ _Hatano_?”

Hatano menyangkal remang tercipta dari namanya yang Kaminaga hembuskan, seperti menekan saklar dan menghidupkan getar elektris yang sukar untuk diabaikan. Menyentak lengan Kaminaga yang hampir melingkar di tubuhnya, tapi terlambat berkelit dari belaian lembut tangan Kaminaga di kepalanya.

“Kalau kau tidak mau mati tercekik tali ukuran baju,” ancam Hatano, yang membunuh imaji gila akan bukan main seksi bila badannya melengkung dengan punggung merata ke meja dan Kaminaga di antara kedua kakinya, “diamlah dan aku perlu menyelesaikan tugas sialan ini.”

Kaminaga melepaskannya tanpa curi-curi kesempatan lagi, meski raut wajahnya seolah ia gatal untuk memeluk Hatano tanpa melepaskannya pergi. Mengeluh dibuat-buat, “Kau tidak tahu seberapa ingin aku memelukmu.”

“Dalam mimpimu,” cibir Hatano kecil. Mempercepat pekerjaannya dengan mengukur panjang lengan Kaminaga, tingginya, lingkar lengan, pergelangan tangan, panjang pundak, lebar bahu, dan segala hal-hal esensial ukuran untuk membuat baju.

Kaminaga tersenyum mengesalkan. Mengiritasi mata Hatano seperti biasa. “Apa menyenangkan mimpi kalau semua itu bisa jadi nyata?”

“Tidak semua hal bisa jadi nyata,” Hatano mengalitigakan ukuran asli badan Kaminaga dengan pakaian longgar yang harus ia kenakan, “karena itulah mimpi ada.”

“Beberapa hal dalam mimpiku—yang tidak direbut olehmu—jadi nyata.” Kaminaga menyungging senyum miring. “Aku lebih suka itu.”

“Sesukamu. Asal tahu saja, tidak semua orang seberuntung dirimu.” Hatano menjauh dari Kaminaga setelah selesai mengukur, menjejalkan lagi tali ukur ke tasnya sendiri. Terdiam ketika menyadari ada sepasang lengan kokoh memagari badannya pada meja. Sel-sel saraf di punggungnya mendeteksi bahaya yang memesona dan _tak_ untuk ditolak, _sebenarnya_.

Kaminaga tertawa setengah pongah. “Bukan urusanku, apa orang lain lebih beruntung dariku atau tidak.”

Kaminaga seksama menyasikan Hatano yang pelan membalikkan diri lalu meliukkan badan, membiarkan Hatano dengan tenang menambat pantat ke meja sementara Kaminaga merapat padanya. Tatap gelapnya merambat dari mata Hatano yang meredup, intens menelusuri senyum ofensif Hatano dan lidah yang menjilat garis bibir dengan perlahan.

Setengah dari imajinya terwujud, Hatano tidak membiarkan keserakahan lain dalam dirinya menang dengan meratakan badan ke meja. Mungkin ia akan melakukan, bila ia tidak balas menatap seksama sorot mata Kaminaga berubah jenaka.

Ada bahaya yang biasa di sana, tapi bukan bahaya yang menjurus ke hal-hal yang mungkin sepatutnya dipraktikkan di kamar.

“Kau sudah dapat bukti desisifnya,” Hatano menyatakan, ia mengetahui dari tadi ketika Kaminaga menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman mereka.

Kaminaga tidak lekas menanggapi. Memerhatikan telapak tangan kanan Hatano menumpu tubuh ke belakang, hingga punggung sedikit melengkung estetik. Tangan kiri balik memagari lengan Kaminaga. Jelaskan bagaimana caranya ia melunturkan kekaguman akan _alangkah_ _sialan_ Hatano menciptakan momen intimasi seperti ini.

Kaminaga menyempit pandang pada sepasang mata Hatano yang mengingatkannya pada permen jahe madu. Manis,tapi tetap ada sisi pedas yang tak tersamarkan. Ibu jari tanan kanan terangkat, lembut mengelus tempurung lutut kiri Hatano.

“Kau tahu apa itu,” ujar Kaminaga, senyum kecil mampir di bibir.

“Jangan tayangkan.” Hatano menatap tanpa menghakimi. Kaminaga bisa saja punya senyum dan tawa yang orang sandingkan dengan primanya surya, tapi Hatano tahu ia lebih abu-abu dan kelabu dari semua yang ditampakkannya. 

Elusan di lutut kiri Hatano terhenti. Kalau naik dengan nakal ke paha, Kaminaga tinggal terima nasib perut atau masa depannya pasti kena serang telak Hatano. “Mengapa?”

 _“Don’t waste your time with explanations.”_ Hatano menghirup napas sejenak. _“People only hear what they want to hear.”_

Kefasihan dan intonasi terpuntir jadi seksi itu, meluruh pada ruang dan benda-benda bisu yang berdiam di dalam situ.

“Sayang tidak semua tahu prestisnya kerealistisan Paulo Coelho.” Dadanya mengembang untuk meraup napas panjang lebih banyak, seiring senyum Kaminaga. “Di perpustakaan, apa ada _Manuscript Found in Accra_?”

“Sialnya,” Hatano melenguh dengan lutut menyundul agak kasar kaki Kaminaga, “ada.”

“Oh, _well_.” Kaminaga mengedik bahu. Tak lagi menahan rentangan senyuman. “Rindukan aku sampai aku mendatangimu.”

Airmuka sedatar air tak beriak Hatano, sayangnya Kaminaga telah kebal padanya. “Kapan kau akan enyah?”

“Mana bisa,” Kaminaga terkekeh selembut caranya mengubit dagu tercebik Hatano dengan sorot mata nakal yang begitu manis, “kalau kau nanti mencariku kemana-mana.”

Hatano menatapnya dengan seksama. Mengangkat tangan yang semula memagari lengan Kaminaga, beralih untuk menyangga rahang maskulin, kemudian menepuk-nepuk rahangnya. Menahan dada Kaminaga yang hampir maju dan mewujudkan punggungnya merata ke meja, menegaskan spasi untuk mereka tidak melebihi batas intimasi dari yang ada saat ini.

Tangannya berpindah, setengah merangkul leher Kaminaga yang sebenarnya bisa saja dikategorikan dengan rangkulan kasual. Kalau tidak karena posisi mereka saat ini. Hatano menempatkan bibir tepat di daun telinga Kaminaga.

“Jangan tayangkan,” ulangnya lagi dengan nada suara merendah, “kecuali kausiap dengan konsekuensi. Karena di sini, bukan hanya aku yang akan kehilangan sesuatu.”

Reputasi.

Martabat.

Harga diri.

Lelaki sesungguhnya mana mau kehilangan semua itu.

Bonus ciuman kecil yang manis di pelipis. Kaminaga sejujurnya lebih merasa diremehkan karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hatano, terlebih elusan di punggung lengannya kemudian.

“Tidak perlu beritahu aku soal konsekuensi.” Kaminaga meringis kecil. Tertawa hampir frustrasi manakala lagi-lagi Hatano menghentikan upayanya untuk mencuri kecupan kecil pula dari bibirnya. “Bisa kuusahakan, tapi aku tidak berjanji.”

“Itu cukup.” Hatano menoleransi.  Mendorong Kaminaga untuk berdiri tegak karena ia hendak turun dari meja, daripada ia membiarkan badannya merata ke sana dan mengundang Kaminaga di atasnya.

Kaminaga mengerling Hatano turun dari meja, berusaha tak menyentuh pelipisnya yang masih berkedut manis. “Kaubawa jaketku?”

“Tidak.” Hatano menyandangkan lagi tas. “Kaubawa payungku?”

Kaminaga mempertahankan ketidakseimbangan kedua sisi tarikan bibirnya. “Tidak.”

“Ada yang mau kaukatakan padaku sekarang?” _Tentang semua “kenapa” itu._

Berjenak jeda, lalu, “Belum.”

Hatano mengangkat bahu. “Nanti saja.”

Kaminaga mengangguk.

Belum ada seperempat jarak menuju pintu terpangkas, Kaminaga telah memungkas, “Apa kau masih ingat, kasus sidang tipikor luar biasa di Parlemen, tentang pengadaan uang-uang dari rekening hantu atas nama keluarga mati pasca kejadian gempa Kanto beberapa tahun silam yang masuk ke kantung pemerintahan?”

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga Hatano membalik. Tak butuh waktu untuk Kaminaga tahu bahwa pernyataannya memantik ingatan yang paling tak ingin diingat sehingga membuat Hatano membeku.

Jarum jam serasa kidal; berputar ke kiri. Mundur, pada kenangan yang berhamburan kemudian. Berjalan, tapi terasa stagnan. Detak detik monoton.

Kaminaga memecah dengan berujar datar, “Ayah Oikawa Masayuki, adalah hakim yang menjatuhkan vonis tidak adil, pada seorang mantan pengacara yang dikambinghitamkan untuk duduk di kursi pesakitan—hanya karena di kasus sidang sebelumnya si pengacara itu menyelamatkan korban lain yang membocorkan kebiadaban kasus asas manfaat atas kematian orang-orang itu.”

Hatano merasakan sebentuk senyum asing terbit di wajahnya. Perasasaan ganjil mengingat ia pernah membaca seberkas kertas, sebaris status tentang sang ayah. Mengingat yang telah dilupakan, bagaimana rasanya jadi anak seorang narapidana.

Vonis biadab salah sasaran itu bukan hanya menghancurkan hidup seorang pria yang hanya membela.

Namun juga tatanan hidup sebuah keluarga.

Hingga membenih, menunaskan dendam dalam hidup seorang anak narapidana.

“Kau tahu, siapa pengacara dari pengacara yang jadi kambing hitam waktu itu?”

Hatano membiarkan napasnya tertahan.

Raut Kaminaga tak terbaca. Matanya saja yang menyala dalam makna-makna gelap, meski sekelilingnya bersimbah cahaya.

Hatano pelan mengejapkan mata.

“Pengacara yang gagal menyelamatkan kliennya itu adalah ayahku,” aku Kaminaga dengan senyum kaku. Tangannya terkepal di saku baju.

“Kau lebih pilih menjadi jaksa daripada pengacara,” ujar Hatano, non-ekspresi. “Sial juga kau, tidak dapat peran yang kauinginkan.”

“Gunter-Sensei sepertinya cukup tajam menebak setting yang menjebakmu. Tidak apa-apa, toh,” Kaminaga menegakkan kepala. Cahaya kelabu merayapi sisi wajahnya, mengerling tajam pada entah apa yang ada di luar sana, “mendakwa sebagaimanamestinya oknum patut dihukum, adalah tugas seorang jaksa.”

Hatano terdiam, menyesapi timpaan berat yang menyelubungi mereka. Mengamati partikel debu lalu jatuh ke kursi, meja, lantai, dan beberapa berlabuh di rambut Kaminaga. Senyumnya sipil dan membuli, sedikit meremehkan.

“Tetap tidak menjelaskan _“kenapa”_ , yang beberapa waktu lalu, kaubilang akan memberitahuku.” Hatano tersenyum tipis.

Kaminaga mengangkat alis sedikit. Melirik sekilas. “Itu sedikit memalukan.”

“Miyoshi sudah bilang.” Hatano beranjak, memusnah jarak dari Kaminaga. “Kapan kau tidak melakukan hal memalukan?”

“Aku tidak banyak melakukan hal memalukan, seperti yang kautuduhkan.”

Hatano menyayupkan keraguannya, “Memorimu mulai keliru.”

“Tidak.” Mata Kaminaga  jernih dengan sesuatu intens yang melekati sosok Hatano. Suaranya yang nyaris senyap, diserap ruangan yang pengap oleh ketangan lain dalam diri mereka, “Karena aku punya lebih banyak pengalaman melakukan hal menggairahkan.”

Kaminaga agak terkesiap, tak siap karena reaksi Hatano bukan kesinisan seperti yang ia antisipasi. Melainkan tawa kecil, seakan kenyataan yang ia lontarkan benar-benar lucu. Namun ternyata ia lebih tak siap lagi, ketika Hatano menjatuhkan tas ke meja sekali lagi dan menjatuhkan diri ke pelukannya.

Tidak. Hatano yang mendorong punggungnya merata ke meja, pinggul dan kaki-kaki kuat di antara kedua kakinya dan menindih pipih. Lengan kiri melingkari leher Kaminaga seolah tengah membelit, dan tangan kiri bermuara ke rambutnya. Tangan kanan merambat di garis perut hingga dada Kaminaga, memetakan apa yang ada di balik bajunya.

Kaminaga toh cepat kembali menjadi dirinya. Lengan melingkar di pinggang dan punggung Hatano. Tangan kanan menemukan jalan ke kancing kemeja Hatano, membuka satu. Dua. Membelai dalam pola melingkar kulit telanjang selangka coklat tampak lezat di sana.

“Skandal dengan seorang lelaki bukan sesuatu memalukan?” Meski Hatano lebih terdengar dan tindakannya seperti tengah mempermalukan, Kaminaga memutus urat malu dengan merambatkan tangan ke lekuk pinggul Hatano.

“Tidak dengan sembarang lelaki.” Kaminaga menatapnya seolah sorot matanya akan permanen menatapi Hatano saja. “Ini lebih seperti kehormatan. Kaubilang jangan tayangkan, tapi kau menginisiasi skandal. Kau tahu di ruangan ini juga ada CCTV.”

“Toh, hanya kepala sekolah yang akan menyaksikan.” Menjambak pelan dan mengacak rambut Kaminaga perlahan, ia hampir berdecih karena Kaminaga tak juga mengerang. Hatano melabuhkan seringainya di garis rahang Kaminaga, mengintipi di balik bulu mata tak terlalu lentik. “Kau tak mau, eh?”

“Kelewatan munafik kalau aku bilang _tidak_.” Jari-jari Kaminaga mengembara, mengagumi garis punggung Hatano yang kuat dan memusnahkan usahanya menarik napas. Pelan-pelan memetakan eksodus berupa tubuh kuat dan hangat yang menimpanya lekat.

Hatano mengacak rambutnya lebih intens. Kaminaga memahami maksudnya, ancaman antara untuk tak menayangkan dan juga bahwa bila ia melakukan, tidak akan ada penjelasan apa pun tentang _“kenapa”_ yang akan Hatano terima.

Karena itulah Kaminaga tidak terpancing sugesti Hatano. Menerawang lelangit ruang sembari tangan kini menekuni tengkuk sialan Hatano yang harusnya ditambati gigi alih-alih jarinya.  

Kaminaga bangkit lagi, ia bisa jadi bajingan sial dan lebih lama di sini—melakukan lagi dua hal yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, menggarap atau bergulat dengan Hatano secepat kilat. Namun interupsi tak pernah absensi dari momen-momen seperti ini, sehingga, terlepas dari posisi skandal intim mereka sekarang, Kaminaga mencuri kecupan dari dahinya saja.

“Aku berpikiran bahwa kecepatan kerja itu selalu beriringan dengan efisiensi waktu dan keuntungan,” Kaminaga mengancingkan lagi kemeja Hatano—oh tolonglah, karena perempuan saja bisa tergoda melihat yang ada di baliknya—dan tersenyum seolah ialah bajingan budiman, “tapi, aku tidak akan puas kalau waktu bersamamu—melakukan kau-tahu-apa, sesingkat itu. Karena melakukan dengan cepat, akan jadi kerugian luar biasa untukku.”

Hatano  memutar bola mata dipapari senyum dan tatap menggoda Kaminaga. Membiarkan ketika ibujari dan telunjuk itu mengubit kecil dagunya, lalu ia menepis seganas biasanya.

Kaminaga tidak mengejarnya atau turut beranjak keluar. Terduduk di tepi meja, masih menatapinya ketika sebelum lenyap di balik pintu, Hatano menoleh lagi.

“Kaminaga.”

Yang dipanggil toh takkan tahu bagaimana sorotnya selalu melembut setiap nada emosi tak menyertai namanya. “Hm?”

Tatapan mereka bertemu di antara partikel-partikel debu.

Untuk Kaminaga, partikel-partikel debu bercahaya terlalu lugu dan lusuh dibandingkan sorot mata Hatano kali itu yang membeku waktu.

“Tolong wakili aku.”

_Di ruang sidang yang **dingin,** nanti. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Friends © Soulchild, lagunya bukan saya yang punya apalagi menciptakannya. 
> 
> Gentlemanly: slang dari gentleman - manly.  
> Gentlemen: yang dimaksud di story ini bukan A man who is gentle pada perempuan yang cemnya narikin kursi buat perempuan duduk atau bawain tas cewek mereka atau bukain pintu supaya si gadis bisa duduk manis di kursi penumpang, tapi the real gentlemen/gentleman beneran; lelaki elitis bangsawan yang tangguh dan dulunya adalah ksatria perang, seperti arti di Baratnya sana.  
> Well karena saya merasa mata-mata kita sangat "Gentleman".  
> Maaf saya baru muncul lagi. *bersimpuh  
> maaf juga yang sangat mendalam pada Annashya-san karena fanfiksi ini terbengkalai untuk beberapa lama, karena saya kelarung drama dunia nyata.  
> Dan maaf terdalam untuk teman-teman yang telah menanti fanfiksi saya, maaf untuk teman-teman yang masih digantung janji saya untuk rikues fic---saya gak lupa. Maaf karena jadi berasa php bastard tbh. otl  
> Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang membaca, mengomentari, mengkudos, mem-bookmark stories saya to the point pas ngecek email saya terdiam dan terharu. Sangat. Amat, karena itulah saya balik ke fandom ladang garam ini. *hugs*
> 
> Akan fokus menamatkan rikuesan dan stories yang udah hampir tamat. dan gomen not gomen ini chapter kok rada ena tehe, gegara rewatch JGA chapter 3 dan itu kemeja Hatano kebuka V huwahaha ena 
> 
> Tapi, saya belum bisa balik. Masih ada urusan dulu. Paling cepat, akhir tahun. Sampaai ketemu lagi 'moga secepatnya, my pals and darls!

**Author's Note:**

> Saking panjangnya, khusus fanfiksi untuk Annashya ini, akan saya update dua-tiga hari sekali. Terima kasih!


End file.
